


Loving a "fat" woman

by PrincessRoyal95



Category: One Piece
Genre: Chubby woman, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Love, Love, Love Confessions, Older Man/Younger Woman, Police, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 69,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessRoyal95/pseuds/PrincessRoyal95
Summary: It's hard to find true love knowing full well that you're not physically fit. You look at those girls with nice curves and quite attractive boyfriends. However, our protagonist finds someone who is too perfect for her, but who always gives her a smile and will take care of her as if she were the greatest treasure in the world.© The rights of the author are reserved.© The One Piece characters belong to Eichiro Oda.© The female protagonist is named Rose.
Relationships: Charlotte Pudding/Vinsmoke Sanji, Franky/Nico Robin, Kaya/Usopp (One Piece), Monkey D. Luffy/Nami, Roronoa Zoro/Tashigi, Smoker (One Piece)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	1. Introduction

**Summary:**

It's hard to find true love knowing full well that you're not physically fit. You look at those girls with nice curves and quite attractive boyfriends. However, our protagonist finds someone who is too perfect for her, but who always gives her a smile and will take care of her as if she were the greatest treasure in the world. 

**Author's notes:**

—This book is about Smoker's story. 

—The characters of One Piece do not belong to me but to the author, Eichiro Oda. 

—The female character used by the author is Rose. 

—The images and videos to be used by the author are not hers but those of other artists. 

**Warning:**

—This book contains sex scenes, obscene language. This means that the book is adult content. 

—If you are under 15, this book is not suitable for your age. 

—I know you are a fan of this character, but I recommend that you do not continue reading this book because there will be scenes that will harm your innocent mind. 

—If you are under 15 years old, and you have dared to read this book, take your consequences. Don't comment vulgar things and don't make the readers uncomfortable because they want to enjoy this book as much as you do. 

—Respect the author's advice, she does it for your own good. 


	2. Chapter I

Monday morning. I hated that day of the week, it always gave me a bad feeling. It's as if something was going to happen and I always guessed it. I wake up desperate and a bit sleepy. I wish it was Friday again and I could be in my bed all day. I look carefully at my room that was upside down because last night I went crazy looking for my brush to continue painting. I have always loved painting since I was a little girl and I was really quite good at it. However, I didn't dare to show them to anyone, I felt embarrassed.

I walk slowly around my room, but not before I stop at the mirror and take a good look at my body. I hate it. I really hate it. I have always been teased by those kids who kept looking at me, pointing at me and calling me "seal". My body tenses up remembering all those painful moments that I even hug myself trying to soothe that pain. Why didn't I cover it with that sheet? Angrily, I cover it up, not wanting to see that horrendous body of mine again.

I leave my room, walking lazily towards the kitchen. I had to eat breakfast and at the same time I don't want to. I open the fridge with heaviness, which was almost empty. There was only a bottle of milk, a bottle of water, lettuce, and a few slices of tomatoes. That was definitely my food. There was nothing else. I know what I'm doing is wrong because it can give me anaemia or some cardiovascular disease. But that was the least of it, after all, I wanted to be "perfect" in anyone's eyes.

Law will kill me if he sees the fridge empty. Yes, he is my personal doctor and he was the one who looked after me and advised me that I should eat well. But, stubborn as I am, I don't do it. I'd just like to die in peace and for everyone to forget my name. I fill my glass with water and take one of the pills Law recommended to stabilise my appetite. Actually, being "fat" is not good for me. Nor for anyone else.

I walk slowly, lifting my feet with some heaviness, towards the living room picking up all the pictures I had painted all weekend. My mind is creative when it wants to be. All my paintings represent how I feel every time I look at myself or dress myself. The clothes I wear are not pretty, they are rather baggy, trying to hide every little fat on my body. I wish I was like Nami, she's really pretty.

And speaking of her, I hear the alarm on my mobile ringing, notifying me that the orange-haired girl was calling me. Obviously, I took it, she's my friend, after all.

"Good morning," I answer, still sleepy.

"Good morning, how did you sleep?" the young woman asks me in high spirits.

"As if I'd been beaten up," I hear a small laugh on the other end of the mobile.

"That's what you get for spending all weekend drawing and painting." Was she scolding me?

"It's the only thing I could do to entertain myself." I look for some cheap excuse to make her understand me. "What did you call me for?"

"I'm calling you because the guys and I are meeting up this weekend, we haven't gotten together in a while."

"Well, that's a lie. We saw each other last week."

"Well, it's been forever for me and Luffy gets desperate."

"How can you stand it?"

"He's my boyfriend, I have no choice."

I never imagined that she and Luffy were a couple. It's actually a cute couple. I smile sheepishly, remembering those times when Nami would smack Luffy's head every time he said something stupid. And that love-hate they had for each other turned into something more. And the straw-hatted boy, for a long time, had had feelings for Nami and he wasn't the only one. Until they took the plunge. Something that didn't sit too well with a certain someone I know.

"Besides, I hear Sanji has a new girlfriend." And speaking of the King of Rome.

"Really?" I was shocked at the news that I couldn't even believe it. "Our Sanji? That womanizing man has a girlfriend? I don't believe it."

"That's what Luffy told me, the last time he saw him."

"Well, if that's so, I'm happy for him."

"And as for the get-together..." Nami cuts the conversation short by returning to the subject at hand, "Are you in?

"Will it be a ride or dinner?"

"Dinner and a party."

A long sigh leaves my lips causing my friend to worry.

"Nami, you know I don't have clothes like that, and if I did I wouldn't wear them for years."

"And here comes the one who doesn't value her body."

"It's the truth, Nami!"

"Robin and I will stop by your house to help you with your clothes." I hate it when they do that kind of thing.

"Don't even think about it!"

"I'll talk to you later!" And the bitch hangs up on me!

How I hate her, but she's my friend, after all. I look at the clock hanging on the wall. It was almost seven in the morning and I had to get ready for work. I reluctantly go to my room to get my work uniform out of the wardrobe and quickly get dressed, not wanting to look at my body. I felt like throwing up and getting rid of all that fat that was accumulating on my not-so-perfect body. And I don't. I don't want to be bulimic or anorexic. I don't want to be bulimic or anorexic. That's the worst thing that could happen to me.

I was ready. I grab my house keys, turn off the lights and close the door ready to catch the bus.

That's the bad thing about having to work quite far from home and not having a car. I've got used to this daily routine. I used to live in a flat where the matchmaker was really nice and it wasn't very expensive to pay the rent. Until I find a decent house, I'll be fine there. I'm usually punctual when it comes to paying the lady who always gave me a smile and said: 'You're the first to pay this month'. I do it.

But the bad thing about living in a flat is that all the neighbours look at you with disgust as if you shouldn't exist on this earth. Especially the women I could hear whispering behind my back, things like: 'She's fat, why doesn't she do sport'. I just try to ignore those conversations, even though it's impossible. All those words were so deep in my heart and in my stomach that they made me want to vomit.

And thank goodness the bus arrived and I got on it quickly, not looking back, ignoring those super model young girls. I was annoyed with myself for not being pretty for those sluts. And also for the men. Every time Nami or Robin try to introduce me to a guy, it's impossible for me to be in my right mind. I get nervous every time I try to talk to one, and the first thing I get is an unsatisfied look as if he didn't like what he was seeing. And from there, I give up completely because I'm not perfect in anyone's eyes.

I put on my headphones, staring at the window, wanting to get to the cafeteria as soon as possible. Yes, I work there and on top of that, with all the smells that the place gave off. I couldn't even look at those dishes, I don't want to crave for something to eat, especially with chocolate. It was my passion since I was little, but not anymore. Now I repudiate and reject it with all the pain in my heart.

The time has flown by and I have arrived at my destination. I gave a big long sigh and then I got off the bus and walked towards the cafeteria. It was already open so I took the opportunity to go inside and approach the counter where my friend Carrot was standing, smiling at me.

"Good morning, Rose!"

"Good morning, Carrot," I reply. This girl is always so energetic. I wish I was like her.

"I hope you're ready for what's coming." I know what she means.

"Yes, you have to work hard."

Monday is a day when almost all employees of any company visit the cafeteria for breakfast, lunch or even dinner. Especially people who work in police stations. How they like to go to a coffee shop to have a good coffee at this time of the morning. I prefer tea, coffee has too much caffeine and I don't think I can handle it.

The first customers come in with a big smile on their faces and I welcome them with pleasure. However, I tried to look away from them because I didn't want to look into their eyes. Eyes that show that they don't like to see what their eye sockets are seeing. It's a good thing that the uniform covers a lot of my cellulite and among other things I wasn't very comfortable.

Carrot and I spent the whole morning taking orders and handing it over to the chef to do his job. My least favourite part is when they ask for a piece of chocolate cake. My stomach roars every time I look at that plate, but I have to hold on. I can't eat this unhealthy thing if I want to look "perfect" to anyone's eyes. Even Carrot encouraged me to eat a piece, as she loves sweet chocolate too. However, I flatly refused. I would rather eat a piece of carrot than eat something forbidden.

It had been three hours since the cafeteria opened and the place was almost full and the atmosphere was quite pleasant. I was distracted with my things when I hear a voice somewhat familiar to me. My whole body tenses up when I see the woman who kept harassing me about my appearance walk in. Jewelry Bonney.

I don't know how she can eat like a fence and look beautiful. I wish I could be like her. But I hate her because she kept insulting me every time she saw me. And she wasn't alone, she was always accompanied by one of her friends. I can feel her gaze on my body where I tense up and I know she's waiting for me to take the order.

"Hey, fatso, hurry up if you don't want me to ask for a complaint form!

Yeah, that's my day to day life. Putting up with people like Bonney who couldn't care less about how I felt every time I get an insult from her. Carrot wanted to get in the way and I stop her, like I always do. I don't want the mink meddling in something that's related to me. I approach the table with some determination and look at her.

"The usual, and I hope it's quicker this time."

"Yeah."

I turn back to the counter with my order in my hand. My face shows how sad I am and that I wanted this nightmare to end as soon as possible. I want to die. I want to die. Everyone watched with amusement as Bonney messed with me. It hurts too much.

And all of a sudden, I hear how everyone shuts up when they see someone enter the door. Do I sense tension in the air or is it just me? I didn't want to look at the door because surely it's someone I shouldn't care about. They are all scum.

"Carrot, make some orange juice," I tell the mink to get Bonney's order ready as soon as possible.

"Oh God... He's so handsome." Who?

My curiosity was piqued, wanting to know who Carrot was looking at. My eyes are glued to the door and I blush brutally at the sight of the man. A man who is too attractive for my eyes and has to be a sin for any woman. Compared to the size of his companions, he is tall and stocky with a couple of cigars in his mouth. The interesting thing about him was his scar running down the right side of his face.

Was he the cause of everyone being quiet and creating this atmosphere?

The man begins to walk slowly followed by his companions in search of a place. Now that I look at him, it's the first time I've seen him. Is he a new customer? And I don't know why the fuck I'm thinking about these things! I don't think someone like him would notice a fat girl like me.

And I say that because the girl accompanying her was extremely pretty. She has glasses, but it doesn't detract from her attractiveness. I'd even say they could be a couple. I sigh, having given up looking at the group, and go back to Bonney's table to put the tray of food down.

"You took longer this time than last time!" she growls at me, gritting her teeth.

"I'm sorry."

"I don't want your apology! Let's hope the food is good because if it's not I'll spit in your face!"

And with that threat, I retreat from the table in fear that she would do her bidding.

What's wrong with me? Why do I keep looking at that man? I can't be interested in him. Well, one thing is clear, he's smoking in a public space and the customers don't take kindly to someone smoking like he's the king of everything. With all the courage in the world, I go over to take the order.

"Welcome to the Chateaux café," I greet them with a big grin from ear to ear, trying to forget what happened earlier. "Would you like something to drink?

"Yes, I'd like a coffee and some toast with jam," says a young guy about my age, but the funny thing was his nose. Long and square.

"I'll just have coffee, thank you." This time, another somewhat attractive guy with a curious goatee speaks to me.

"I'll have the same as my partner Kaku: coffee and toast with jam." The girl puts on her glasses and then looks at the intimidating man. "You'll order coffee, won't you Smoker-san?"

And, in a matter of seconds, I receive the gaze of that intimidating man on my body. On my body or in my eyes, I wasn't really sure, but it was making me nervous.

"A coffee and some doughnuts."

My heart pumps in a rush when I first hear his voice. So firm and so seductive?

"I'll be right with your order." I was about to turn around, but not before looking at this Smoker guy. "And sir, I kindly ask you to put out your cigars, smoking is not allowed in here."

"Oh, sorry, it's the custom."

"Excuse Smoker-san." The girl ducks her head causing her glasses to fall and then looks at me. "He always has a habit of smoking anywhere and anytime."

"If you're going to scold me Tashigi, you'd better think about your salary."

"But...!" Her salary? Aren't they a couple? "And where are my glasses?"

"Tashigi... They're on the table..."

"Oh." The girl blushes with embarrassment picking up her glasses. "Thank you, Lucci-san."

What an odd bunch. Well, I quickly retreat before my hormones kick in in the presence of that man who, for some strange reason, I was taking a liking to. No! No! No, Rose! Stop thinking that man could notice someone like you!

I go to the counter to take the orders that the group asked for. Four cups of coffee, two plates of toast with jam and a plate of doughnuts. Looking at the latter made me hungry, but I mustn't think about it now. I shake my head and reach over to the table.

"Here is your order." I place one by one.

"Thank you very much." That girl smiles sweetly at me.

"You, fatso!" My body tenses again when I hear Bonney's voice calling me again. "Get over here right now!"

I duck my body a little in apology and move closer to where that unbearable woman to my ears was standing. I don't know if it was just me or what, but I could feel the man's eyes on me as if he wanted to see what was going on. I was already at the table getting a withering look from Bonney.

"Is something wrong?"

The pink-haired one gulps down some of her juice and then, without expecting it, spits it in my face in the presence of everyone. I even hear Carrot put the tray aside to come over to me and try to wipe my face.

"What is this rubbish, pumpkin juice?!" she shouts at me, slamming that glass down hard in a fit of rage. "You don't know an orange from a pumpkin, you're so stupid you even disgust me!" her friends laugh at my state of amusement.

"Please, Miss Jewelry. You should be nicer to Rose."

"You stay out of this, rabbit woman! This woman is no good at anything! Not even serving food!"

"She' s been working here a long time and she knows an orange from a pumpkin." Carrot was bringing out his wild side which I stopped her from doing anything stupid. "Besides, I made the juice myself."

"All the more reason this place sucks. And all the more reason coming from a fat girl like her."

I don't say anything, I just let those words get to me. And it's true, I am fat in anyone's eyes. I feel Carrot hugging me, comforting me, but it's hard. This feeling is killing me too much. I just wanted to leave and lock myself in my room like I always do.

"Wow, and here I thought I wouldn't find you here."

I raise my head to meet the man from before. His brown eyes are fixed on the pink-haired girl who, for an instant, I noticed how her body trembles in the presence of this burly man.

"S... Smoker."

"Jewelry Bonney, or better known as 'The Glutton'."

"I didn't think I'd find you around here." Bonney's voice was clipped and nervous.

"You come here to bother the employees?" He glares at her by stepping closer to her with an intimidating look. "Do I have to put him on that famous list of yours too?"

"Oh, come on, Smokey. You don't have to be mean to me."

"Kaku." Smoker calls out to the younger boy with a notebook in his hand and started looking for something.

"Let's see... Jewelry Bonney is charged with stealing food from restaurants, beating an employee for not delivering food, insulting customers, burning down a house..." Don't tell me these people are cops? I didn't notice if they had badges?

"Oh, and to add that he brutally beat up a cop." This time this Lucci guy speaks with a broad grin.

"That's because that bastard kept touching me!"

"He's a cop and you've scarred him for life. Poor Spandam." Tashigi makes a pitiful face for her poor friend.

"If you give this lady an apology, maybe I'll consider not putting that on the list."

"No way! I'm not apologising to this fat incompetent!" she hears as Kaku pulls a pen out of his pocket about to write. "Wait! I'll do it!"

Bonney glares at me angrily and clicks her tongue as if to swallow the remaining pride.

"I'm sorry! Happy?" she looks at Smoker one more time, seeing him nod.

"Now beat it."

And she didn't wait, she runs out of that coffee shop along with her other friends in a foul mood. I'm shocked that the girl was intimidated by the man standing in front of me, staring at me. My emerald green eyes were fixed on his brown ones as if trying to analyse me. It was the first time in a long time that a man had looked into my eyes and not at my body.

"Are you all right?" I wake up from my trance, a slight blush on my cheeks.

"Yes... You shouldn't have gotten in the way."

"I didn't like the way that child treated you. After all, I had a score to settle with her."

"Thank you for saving my friend!" Carrot jumps up and grabs the man's hands, thanking him. "For helping her, you won't have to pay anything. It's on the house."

"Carrot! The boss won't like that!"

"Don't worry, I'll pay anyway. I don't like that sort of thing."

Is that a man who doesn't like to be invited for free? Wow, and I thought he'd be that kind of man, but apparently he's not. And again, our eyes connected, but I averted it because of the embarrassment I was having that I even hugged my body trying to hide everything from me. I hear a slight sigh leave his lips as he turns away.

"Here's the money." I notice him leave the money on the bar and then look back at me. "If you have any problems, don't hesitate to contact the Loguetown police station."

Was that a way for us to meet again? No! Don't think about such things! Keep in mind that he's a handsome, husky guy and you're a fat, ugly girl. What are you doing with him? Get that out of your head. And before I knew it, he was gone along with his companions. How quickly they've eaten their breakfast.

I sigh heavily, wanting this day to be over and for it to be Friday once and for all. Oh... and putting up with Nami and Robin for the meeting. They'll make them put me in some rather attractive clothes. Something I don't like as I don't have a nice body.

However, my thoughts start to wander, imagining that I might see that man called Smoker again. Will it be possible, or will I never see him again because he was scared of my body? I will never know and I hope not, because as I said: I don't see myself with that person.


	3. Chapter II

Another day at the office. Another day where I have to endure many reports of people disappearing or clues of the most wanted criminals all over the city. But it is my job, after all, I am a policeman and it is my duty to protect people from evildoers. I was already arriving at my site accompanied by Captain Tashigi, who was also part of it, and by Kaku and Lucci, two inspectors who were helping us with the cases.

I didn't want to put up with those two young men, but it was government policy for them to be with us. Two years working with me and you get attached to those bastards right away. And they weren't the only inspectors, there was also Kalifa and Spandam. And speaking of the King of Rome, he was in his place with a lot of paperwork on Lucci's orders. How could that brat be his boss? I still have that question in my head, but I think I understand why.

Poor guy, he takes more beatings than anyone who works at the station. I tap lightly on the table to let him know we were already there and he smiles broadly.

"You've finally arrived." Sometimes it makes me gag to hear his voice, but it is what it is. "You didn't bring me coffee?"

"Actually there was no budget for that," I hear Kaku say jokingly.

"Very funny."

"Oh, and we ran into an old acquaintance of yours." Lucci sits back in his chair without taking his eyes off the boy who made a confused face until he got the message.

"Jewelry Bonney, I'm still not going to forget what that bitch did to me!" Aiming at his face. If only the bastard wasn't so weak.

"She had reason to punch you in the face." And here comes Tashigi with defending women, and it's nothing wrong, it's just that she takes it to a few too many extreme cases.

"I simply asked her to come with me. But the wretch used brute force and I had no choice but to do it." Makes an excuse Spandam with some leaves in his hands. "By the way, while you all had your coffee without me, I've been looking into Buggy's case."

"Buggy the Clown?"

A criminal who always gets away with murder. Every time we find out his whereabouts he gets away. I don't know how the bastard does it, but he makes me cranky. Even my cravings for cigarettes get too much. Which, by the way, I already have a few cigars in my mouth. I loved savoring this part.

"Smoker-san."

"Stop spoiling my moment, Tashigi," I growl at the captain. Why does she have to scold me knowing perfectly well what I look like? We've been working together for years and she still gets on my nerves.

"I'm sorry!" And how I fucking hate it when he apologizes.

"As I was going..." Spandam gets up from his seat starting to hand out papers to each of us. "We've received notifications that Buggy has been moving around, but we don't know what he's planning."

"He'll be thinking of robbing a bank, as he usually does."

"That would be too easy, Kaku." Lucci pins his gaze on his partner. "Besides, last time he tricked us, instead of robbing a bank, he robbed a jewelry store. We fell into his trap like idiots."

I set about reading the report Spandam gave us, analyzing in detail the conversations he had with people if he's seen Buffy. The last time we've heard from him is because of that trap Lucci mentioned. It made me want to beat the crap out of someone when I got that news. How I hate being tricked and right under my nose.

From what I can see, the interrogation went well. Spandam is sometimes surprising, he has the ability to extract exquisite information. He can be a brute, but he's good at his job. Although, from a conversation he and I have had, because of doing interrogations he got beaten up by a young guy and had his face smashed in. That's why he wears that mask and has false teeth. 'Weak,' I think.

I undo my tie a bit releasing some of the pressure on my collar until I unbutton a button on my shirt. The truth is that it was getting hot in this police station. I remembered: summer time. Chillers everywhere asking for ice cream. If I didn't have a lot of work to do I would have gladly ordered one.

"Commissioner Smoker." My thoughts vanish when I hear Kalifa call out to me.

"Something wrong, Kalifa?"

"You have a visitor in your office." A visitor? The only person visiting me is...

"You're not fucking kidding me it's her?"

"Apparently, yes." She adjusts her glasses. "You want me to throw her out?"

"No, this is between me and her." I rise from my seat to the watchful eyes of my colleagues, especially Tashigi who was showing concern. "No one is to come near my office."

"Yes, Commissioner Smoker."

I walk decisively and fearlessly to my office listening to the conversations of all the police officers who were investigating other cases that were also extremely important. Or talking to people to give them information. I don't know how many steps I took towards my office, but I know it was only a few because it wasn't far. And there she was, inside waiting for me.

Why does that woman always have to show up where she's not wanted? Sometimes, she gets on my nerves. I got to my office by opening the door where I called her attention. The damned woman smiles at me and I just give her a withering face. I close the door and now, this is where the awkwardness between the two of us arrives. Two cops face to face. And worst of all... we weren't just partners. But it's already changed since that incident happened, as she calls it.

"I thought you were going to throw me out." Her voice serene and firm as always.

"What do you want, Hina?"

"Can't I even see you?

"You always come to the police station every month to torture me with your bullshit." I settle back in my chair, still staring at her.

"You know perfectly well what I came here for." And that's where it starts.

"I've told you a thousand times that it's over between us." Yes, I had a relationship with her. A relationship that lasted three years until it was over.

"What happened was an accident."

"If you came here to screw me even more, it's better if you don't continue."

"Hina's upset."

"And I too am annoyed at your presence."

Ever since she cheated on me with that rich guy, whom I don't want to mention, I've always asked myself, 'What did I do wrong?' It made me want to tell him to go to hell and scream at everyone like a maniac. And as always I stand my ground because I have learned to be calm in situations like these.

However, this is different. Her presence always makes my head spin wondering what has happened between us. What did I do to deserve that. Am I not man enough for her? Fuck, I am, or didn't I give her the pleasure she needed? I hate it when she shuts things up without saying anything to me.

"If there's nothing more to talk about, you can go."

And, miraculously, she left, but deep down I know that in a month's time she will come back to apologise to me and everything will be back to normal. I don't want to see her. I'll probably take out a restraining order against her, so she'll leave me the hell alone.

What I wanted now is to be quiet in my office and not be disturbed. I'm not in a good mood. I hate these things, and it's been more than a year, but fuck! It eats me up. I felt like throwing everything on my desk to let off steam and I didn't do it because of the simple fact that everyone was watching me from the window.

I open the drawer and take out a few stones that I have collected to start making a tower. I needed to distract myself with something. And I don't want a fucking magazine where you see models showing everything. Because they all look just like her to me. Shit Hina! Why did I have to look at you? I have no interest in any girl anymore. None of them catches my eye.

My hand stops dead in its tracks and it's not that I'm about to make an extra dangerous move, on the contrary, I do it delicately. But my thoughts begin to blossom, thinking about what happened this morning. Jewelry Bonney and her rudeness.

But my eyes had been fixed on that girl who was so unsure of herself. I would even say there was sadness in her eyes. She showed no signs of happiness and didn't stand up to Bonney. Didn't it bother her when I called her that? She lacks self-esteem, that girl. And there was a moment when our eyes met. A somewhat strange connection that I didn't even have with Hina. What did that mean?

My thoughts are scattered when I hear someone knocking on my office door. I look up to find a worried Tashigi.

"Come in."

"Am I interrupting something, Smoker-san?"

"No, except that I'm stacking the rocks properly.

"I'll open the window," comments the captain, already noticing the density of smoke in my office. I have a habit of keeping the windows closed when I want to be quiet.

When she opens the windows, the smoke that has been accumulating in my office disappears, allowing me to breathe in some fresh air for a few moments. Now, what does Tashigi want? I hope it's important.

"What do you want?"

"I came to ask how you are."

"Oh, fancy. Can't you see me?" I say it with a tone of irony.

"I see that even Hina-san wishes to make peace with you."

"What she wants is for me to forgive her and for us to become a couple again." And the stones fall at an absent-mindedness of mine to which I avert my eyes, restraining myself. "Something I can't."

"You and she were a good match." Tashigi you're not helping much. "Too bad Hina-san did that stupid thing."

I didn't want to talk about it anymore so I exhale the smoke from my mouth warning her not to go through with it. I understand that Tashigi worries about me, but she's not my mother, she's just another employee. Just another colleague at work. A friend I can talk to, even though sometimes it makes me hysterical that she's so clumsy.

I hear a knock at the door and look towards the four inspectors sent by the government. I see Kalifa holding some important papers which, I assume, will be important. With a shake of my head I let them in, something they have not hesitated to do.

"Commissioner Smoker, we have news."

"What is it about this time? And please don't let it be about the coffee machine". That's the third time the coffee machine has broken so far this week.

"No, it's another piece of good news. The one you love," Kaku comments, looking at me with a smirk on his face.

"We've received a tip-off that Foxy is here in town."

My eyes widen when I hear that name. Foxy, better known as the "Silver Fox". He is a very greedy man who does everything he can to get what he wants and his biggest business is kidnapping women to take to the black market. And not just women, but rather women who are on his list. Tall, young... It depends on the client's taste.

"The bad thing is that the person who gave us the information didn't want to tell us his name," Lucci says with his arms crossed.

"And how do I know that this information is valid?" When we are given information from an unknown person, we always have doubts as to whether it is real and not a trap.

"Let's just say he told me that he knows Foxy very well and has a score to settle with him," Kalifa informs me, handing me the document. "From what I noticed in his voice, he doesn't like Foxy's presence."

"Who wouldn't?" I hear Tashigi's voice. "That man traffics women like gold."

"I know you're angry, Tashigi. But focus on this."

"I'm sorry, Smoker-san."

"Well, what else did he tell you?" I wanted to hear more about the tip.

"From what he tells me, Foxy intends to go to Toulouse's nightclub this Friday to find new prey."

"Did you say Toulouse's?" Now I look at the captain, noticing that she has tensed up completely.

"Does that place give you a bad feeling, Captain Tashigi?" asks Spandam without taking his eyes off her.

"No, it's just that..." she takes a breath to breathe, "this Friday I'm meeting my partner and his friends for dinner and going to the disco Kalifa mentioned."

My gaze is riveted on Tashigi's body analysing what she just said. What was she going out and the bitch won't tell me?

"Tashigi, did you give me permission to have Friday off?!

"I was going to tell him, Smoker-san!

"Wait a minute, that would be a great opportunity," I hear Kaku say. "If Tashigi's going there, it's possible he's got eyes on Foxy."

"And endanger her friends?" I comment above so I sigh lightly. "How many of you are there, Tashigi?"

"Apart from me and my partner, there are four other couples and a girl."

"Bachelorette?" I can see you have an interest in some things Spandam.

"He didn't tell me, all I know is that they are friends since childhood."

I lean my back against the back of my chair, thinking clearly about Kalifa's information. If what this person has told us is true, we may have a chance to capture Foxy and blame him for the girls' disappearances. But putting the captain and her friends in danger was not a good idea. What if they were the next prey? I don't worry about Tashigi, she knows how to defend herself, but what about the others?

It's clear that I have to go to that place to keep a close eye on that fox along with the four inspectors. I exhale the smoke from my mouth again, drawing the attention of my companions, already making up my mind.

"Tashigi, you tell us on the mobile when they get there, I don't want your partner to scold you if he sees you with an earpiece in your ear."

"What do you plan to do?"

"We'll go there, Lucci. But being regular, ordinary customers who aren't on their shift."

"Then I'll have to wear a ball gown." Sometimes the boy surprises me.

"And when you get there Tashigi, you come over to our table and act crazy like you didn't expect us to be there."

"Smoker-san, I think we'd attract attention."

"Are you questioning my decision, captain?"

"No, not at all!" And here comes her awkwardness. She drops to the floor at my intimidating voice and starts reaching for her glasses. I don't want to imagine how her partner can put up with her: he's a brave one.

"So, decided." I stand up from my chair looking at the five of us. "Fellas, this Friday we're going hunting."

* * *

And the day came when my mates and I were finally going to hunt down that damned scoundrel Foxy. I was really in a good mood, although I should have put up with Toulouse's atmosphere. You know, full of kids who don't have a shred of maturity. I'm 32 years old enough to put up with those brats.

I make myself as decent as possible by putting some hair gel in my hair, giving it a very characteristic touch that suits me. I might even say I'm overdressed, but if I wanted to go unnoticed, I'd have to do it. I look at my mobile from time to time in case I get a message from Tashigi who is having dinner with her boyfriend's friends.

I never imagined that the shy and awkward girl I know has found her better half. I congratulate her. Both of them. I should meet him to give him the go-ahead, I wouldn't want the girl to come to me later, crying.

I hear my mobile ringing so I pick it up to see a message from Tashigi.

_"We're already going to the disco."_

_"Okay, I'll be right there."_

I grab my coat and my keys and I'm ready to leave my house, turning off the lights. I don't live in a flat because I don't like having neighbours next to me who complain about my smoking. After all, no one would put up with such a smell.

And my little friend was waiting for me, ready for the hunt. As I love motorbikes, they are my passion. It's a bit old now, but it still runs. I get on it, start the engine and head for my destination, which I guess the boys will be there waiting for me as well.

It didn't take me ten minutes to get there and it's as if someone from heaven had given me a free hand to get there on time. I'm not a believer, but I've never stopped thinking that there is more after death. I leave the bike on the side, watching out of the corner of my eye as the guys get off in Kaku's Wolsvagen Polo. It's a nice electric blue car.

"You look smart, Commissioner Smoker," Kalifa says, approaching me flirtatiously. How I hate it when this woman does such things.

"Save your breath, Kalifa. We should go inside," Spandam scolds her with his arms folded.

"That was harassment."

"What did I say was harassment?!" And here we go, putting up with these two and more with this woman who can't tell the difference between harassment and annoyance.

"Tashigi has just informed me that they will be here in two minutes," Lucci communicates, elegant as always.

"Well, let's go inside.

None of us had any difficulty entering the disco and, as I imagined, the atmosphere was full of spoiled kids who came and smoked non-stop. I'm not saying they're not allowed to have fun, but pushing their limits was already too much.

I get some looks like they already know me, they even whisper a bit uneasily. Everyone in this neighbourhood knows me as "The White Hunter". I am a lone wolf who relentlessly hunts my prey. Criminals, rather.

My gaze is fixed on a table that was empty so I walk smoothly towards it being followed by my companions who began to glance all over the place. Yes, they want to catch that fucker like me. I have a feeling that this time he won't get away, good luck smiles on me.

We each sat looking out at the crowd. In the middle room, at the bar, in the toilets... All in case we see Foxy. That bastard won't get away. He'll get more than twenty years for kidnapping the girls and taking them to the black market or selling them to a client. My mobile vibrates again so I take it out of my pocket and see that it was a message from Tashigi.

_"We are here."_

_"Good, head close by between the bar and the stairs. See you there."_

I cut the message exhaling the smoke from my mouth releasing all the tension in the world. And there she is, the captain making her presence known, holding hands with a boy who looks familiar. I see that the young woman makes a surprised gesture and approaches us. Well, the plan is going perfectly.

"Guys, I didn't expect to see you here." I'd give her an award for being such a good actress.

"The truth is that Lucci and I were looking forward to having a good time," Kaku explains to the attentive gaze of that mysterious boy. "Kalifa and Spandam joined in, and in the end we were able to convince the commissioner."

"I'll only be here for a while, that's all."

"Tashigi, who are they?" And for the first time, I hear the boy's voice. Firm and decisive, I like this boy.

"These are my work colleagues. Guys, meet my partner: Roronoa Zoro."

I could see how Kaku's eyes got pleased when he heard the name.

"Roronoa Zoro? Dracule Mihawk's apprentice?"

"The very same." Wait, isn't he Tashigi's fencing partner?

"Hey, I'm Mihawk-san's apprentice too." I watch as she puffs out her cheeks in annoyance.

"It's nice to meet you, Roronoa."

"It's my pleasure."

I glance for a moment at Tashigi, who was still upset about what happened. She catches my gaze and grabs Zoro's arm.

"Zoro, why don't we sit with them?" she proposes the idea.

"Sure." The green-haired boy turns to call out to the other boys. "Hey, we've got room!"

A group of couples approach us, grinning from ear to ear. None of them look familiar, although I have to admit that a certain brunette looked familiar. 'Kids', as expected.

However, my eyes are drawn to a certain person I didn't expect to see again. A person I've already seen four days ago in a coffee shop being hassled by Jewelry Bonney. Our gazes met and her face reflected impression. That damn connection again.

Yes, she was the employee of the Chateaux coffee shop.


	4. Chapter III

A few hours earlier.

Why did I have to agree to go? Maybe because I missed my friends and I hadn't been with them for a long time. And yet I don't want to. I don't like to wear fancy clothes because it makes me show any love handles or anything like that. And on top of that, Nami and Robin are coming over to help me with what to wear. Rose, you shouldn't have agreed. You're too stupid.

And the worst thing is that I had taken all my clothes out of the wardrobe to find out what the hell I'm going to wear so that no one would notice me. What I'm doing is stupid, but it's the only way. Every now and then, I looked at the clock because the two of them were supposed to be here in a little while. So pretty and with boyfriends. Why do I feel like I'm miserable in life? Eating lettuce and tomato slices to feel good for once in my life. It makes me want to cry and disappear from this world.

And for some strange reason, I remember what happened on Monday with Bonney and that man. How he looked at me. A look a little different from any human being. But why? Why did he have to help me? He's a cop, I know, but he didn't have to get in the way. Nobody cares about me. Well, least of all my friends, albeit for a short time.

I hear someone ring the doorbell and I know it was them. Patience Rose, they just want to help you be okay with yourself. I walk slowly to the door to open it to find the two girls already dressed. And they weren't alone, they were with their respective partners. What's in store for me today.

"Hi Rose!" Luffy greets me as he enters my house and then hugs me. "It's so good to see you again!" This boy surprises me with the energy he has.

"Hi Luffy."

"Luffy, you've got a habit of barging in like that," Nami scolds him, tugging his ears a little. "How are you, my friend?

"Well, I'm going crazy," I say, keeping my eyes on the door, and smile at the next couple. "Good to see you Robin and Franky."

"Actually, it's been a while since we've seen you." The brunette gives me one of her typical smiles.

"Super! This is too cute!" And here comes Franky with his dramatic pose. I really liked the guy.

"Very nice. You guys stay here, Robin and I are going to go to Rose's room to help her with her clothes."

"Can I get something to eat in the meantime?"

"... You won't find much."

For an instant, I get a disapproving look from Nami, who rests her hands on her hips.

"Don't tell me you're on that stupid diet?

"I don't want to talk about it." I walk towards my room stopping at the door. "Are you coming o....?"

Nami wanted to keep talking; however, thanks to Robin, she stopped her by resting her hand on her shoulder and decides to walk to where she was followed by the orange hair. Already inside the three of them, I decide to close the door to have some privacy. To be honest, I didn't like any boy looking at me, even if they were my friends. There is confidence, yes, but I don't feel comfortable.

"What a mess!"

Why did I have the feeling he would say something like that? I let out a long sigh as I sat down on one of the chairs in my room without glancing at the mirror that was covered. Nami and Robin started to separate or glance at the clothes. It's not much, I could already see from their faces that they didn't like the clothes I had. However, Robin just gives me a small smile that to me was sincere. Now I'm falling for it:

"Hey Robin, is it true you're babysitting a girl?"

"Wow, I see news travels fast." She spreads her smile wider. "I'm not going to lie to you, it's the truth."

"And why is that?"

"She's a childhood friend rather," explains the brunette with a pair of trousers in her hands, "I worry too much about her as she has a psychomotor problem."

"Is she disabled?" I widen my eyes for a moment as I hear those words.

"Yes, Asperger's Syndrome."

A person with that disability has a hard time relating to other people. I can't imagine that girl having a hard time. Thank goodness she has Robin by her side as she is not a bad person.

"I found the perfect outfit!" And my nightmare appeared. I knew that Nami would find something that.... Oh no!

"I'm not wearing the dress you gave me a while ago!"

"Oh come on, I bought it for you to try on sometime and it's about time."

"No!"

"I don't think it would look bad on you." Why are you helping her, Robin? "Besides, they wear that kind of suit nowadays. Fitted to show off those curves."

"You're not helping!" I cross my arms in annoyance.

"Rose, give this suit a chance." Nami holds it in front of me prompting me to put it on.

I didn't want to, I really didn't. I didn't like that outfit at all. It was too short and I don't have a good body to wear it. I would feel watched by everyone, especially men. I clenched my hands tightly, making my knuckles turn white and my body tremble at the thought. They would laugh at me or, worse, take pictures and post them on social media pointing me out as "fat" or "seal".

I put my hands to my head, not wanting to imagine such things. I just want to cry. I even feel hands on my shoulders and I raise my head, seeing Nami giving me a small smile.

"You know perfectly well that if someone says something bad, we're there to stop it.

"We know you very well and we do everything we can to make you feel good about yourself." Robin reaches beside me to gently take my hand.

What a remedy. I just let a slight sigh escape my lips so that I finally grab that suit and get ready to stand up.

"Alright, I'll put it on."

"Great! Let's see, where did you leave the makeup kit?" asks Nami already rummaging around my room.

It's been about half an hour since I set out to put on that dress and have Robin do my make-up. I guess those two must have been bored because I haven't heard a sound of any kind. It's weird. Knowing Luffy I'd be looking in the fridge to see if there was any food. Sorry, mate, there's not enough food for someone as hungry as you.

And now ready, being pushed by my two friends, I leave my room accompanied by them. I don't understand how they can have the ability to walk well in heels. I feel clumsy with them and even more so with this body. And, at random glance, I see those two who were.... playing arm wrestling? I put my hand to my lips, holding back my laughter at the sight of Luffy trying not to lose to Franky. When it comes to games, those two are impossible to stop.

I didn't imagine that Franky and Robin would be sweethearts, but it's logical, the two are extremely strange. One a lover of history and the other of technology. From what the brunette told me, Franky worked with the Gallery-La, a company run by Iceburg. However, something happened. I can't quite remember right now.

"We'll leave you two alone for half an hour and I'll watch you play." The Nami I know gets angry again, crossing her arms and giving the two boys a dirty look. "You guys are worse than Sanji and Zoro when they fight."

"It's just that we were bored." Luffy makes an excuse. "And I'm hungry."

"We're leaving now."

"Oh! Rose is super!" Is that a way of telling me I look pretty? How weird is Franky.

"Yeah..." And I, as usual, didn't believe it.

I may be exaggerating, but that's the truth. Nice words don't usually affect me anymore because I don't feel good about myself. It's as if their words aren't real. That they're disguised so they wouldn't hurt me. I may be unkind, but life taught me to be that way. Not to listen to the nice words that can't be true.

In all my thinking, I didn't realise that we had already left my house to go downstairs and head for Franky's car. Wow, I didn't expect him to have the latest model. You can tell this man likes these machines. We get in it, I, as usual, sit in the back in the corner. I love looking out of the window, it makes me feel like I'm in another world where I can't bother anyone. And Franky starts the engine.

"What's Sanji's girlfriend going to be like?" asks Nami curiously.

"I don't really know. The only ones who know are you guys." Robin's eyes dart to Franky and then back to Luffy.

"Sanji told me he comes from a pretty powerful family."

"Rich family?!" When it comes to money, Nami's eyes glaze over.

"I wouldn't know."

"And he's not the only one who's gotten a girlfriend," I hear Franky turn down the music for a moment to speak. "Our friend Zoro has a girlfriend too."

"Luffy! Did you know that?!"

"And I didn't tell you?"

"No!" I see someone is going to sleep on the couch.

Well, it looks like Zoro too. What will those girls be like? Will they be pretty? What are you asking for, you idiot? You know perfectly well that their girlfriends will be gorgeous, more beautiful than you. My eyes are fixed on the buildings where we were passing by, not wanting to think anymore. I just want to switch off for a moment and look at the lights that decorate that place. But a doubt resurfaces in my head: where are we going to eat?

Without realising it, I had closed my eyes a bit exhausted. Maybe it's because I didn't eat well or because it was a long walk. I don't know how many minutes have passed, but I feel someone gently shaking my body and I open my eyes, still asleep. And I find Luffy smiling broadly.

"Here we are, Rose."

I turn my head a little to see the place and widen my eyes in surprise. At the Baratie restaurant?! Are we going to eat at the restaurant where Sanji used to work? Oh yes, the boy couldn't continue as he had to finish his studies and his father wouldn't accept his son working in a place like this. The truth is that Sanji comes from a pretty wealthy family.

And speaking of the King of Rome, I see the blond boy and Zoro have started arguing as usual. And I see that they were accompanied. Wait... there's a certain person who looks familiar and I don't know what from.

"And as always fighting, like cat and dog." At that I agree with Nami to which I laugh quietly.

"Nami-swan!" And there he is, the Sanji I know.

"You're such a pervert."

"Shut up, you stupid faggot!" And it's back to square one.

"Sanji, won't you introduce me to your friends?" My eyes fall on a brown-haired girl. She was gorgeous, how could she notice someone as womanising as Sanji?

"Oh, sorry. Guys, this is my girlfriend, Charlotte Pudding."

"...Charlotte?!"

"What's the matter, why are you guys getting all up in arms?" It seems the only one who wasn't surprised was Luffy.

"Luffy that girl is the daughter of Big Mom, the richest woman in town and owner of the Charlotte company," Nami comments to make him understand, but Luffy looked at her even more confused so the girl sighs heavily. "The one with the candy."

"...So you're Katakuri's sister?!"

"You know my brother?" asks Pudding in surprise.

"Yeah, it saved me a lot of trouble."

"Luffy...," Nami grabs Luffy's cheeks to stretch them tightly," why the hell didn't you tell me you knew one of Big Mom's kids!"

"Because it wasn't a big deal."

"It was to me!"

"You guys make quite a racket." That voice sounds familiar. I turn my body slightly to see Ussop with Kaya with a nervous smile. "People will give us dirty looks."

"Ussop!" And obviously Luffy couldn't stop himself from hugging his friend.

"Luffy we've already seen each other yesterday."

"But for me it was eons."

I can only smile sweetly at the sight of those two together. The truth is that they've been friends since childhood, they've put up with each other a lot, I'd even say that Luffy helped Ussop a bit to get him to go out with Kaya. Or am I making up the story? The good thing is that those two make a good couple and even more knowing that Kaya is studying medicine.

But my eyes are fixed on Zoro's partner who was quietly watching the scene. Wait... That's the girl from the restaurant! What was her name? Tashigi? Is she Zoro's girlfriend? Well, coincidence of life. She sees me and her lips form a simple "o" as a pleasant surprise as she approaches me holding my hands.

"It's good to see you again." She smiles at me.

"I didn't expect you to be Zoro's girlfriend."

"Nor that you were one of his friends." She puts on her glasses to continue talking to me. "We've actually known each other for a long time, since we're fencing partners."

"And Mihawk's apprentices," Zoro specifies, stepping to the girl's side and taking her hand.

"Right."

"... You make a nice couple. I congratulate you."

I'm envious of Tashigi. The truth is that since I was very little I liked Zoro for his way of being and how he saw things. However, I was rejected, but in a sweet way and in a way that didn't hurt me sentimentally. And I thank him for telling me the truth before I got my hopes up. 

I feel someone hug me as if he had missed me and when I turn a little, it was Sanji with a silly smile on his lips. It's starting already, play deaf.

"Oh, Rose-chan, you look great!" and I just ignore him.

"Stop being a pervert for once. Don't you realise you have a girlfriend?"

"You want a fight, you faggot!"

"Go ahead!"

And sure enough, Nami smacks both of their heads, bringing them to a complete stop. It's actually nice to have someone like that.

"No fighting. We're all here to enjoy the evening and talk about many things."

"Sorry, Nami-swan! You look prettier when you're drunk!"

"Sanji," I hear Pudding's voice and watch as she puffs out her cheeks in annoyance, "why are you coddling that girl? Don't you like me anymore?" What the fuck?

"Of course not!" Sanji takes young Charlotte's hands and gives her a tender smile. "I'll never stop liking you. You're the cutest thing I've ever found."

"Oh, Sanji." Seriously, I want to know how that girl got the blond to notice her.

"Hey, are we going in?" Kaya's sweet voice comes through. "Maybe they're waiting for us."

And it was true, the waiters, or Sanji's friends, were waiting for us as they had a table reserved. Nevertheless, they smiled at us and welcomed us warmly, taking us to a rather VIP area for my taste.

And suddenly, I hear voices focusing on me. I know people were staring at me, I was just trying to hide among my friends so they wouldn't see; however, it was difficult. Women were laughing at my body or making comments about it. I hear the occasional phrase: 'How can she wear that dress? It looks awful on you'. And the worst thing is to hear men say: 'I would never in a million years sleep with her'.

I'm a virgin from head to toe and I haven't even dared to touch myself because I was disgusted. I am disgusting. And worst of all, I had a neighbour who always took the opportunity to find a man and bring him to her house to fuck her. Yes, her moans can be heard all over my house. I even have to wear earplugs so I don't hear them.

Now everyone sits down and I, as usual, prefer to sit near the window. I want to keep my mind distracted before I hear anything else.

"And how did you two meet?" asks Nami, already wanting to get some information.

"Let's just say my dad attended Big Mom's party and my brothers and I had to attend." Sanji goes on talking as he starts looking at the letter along with his partner. "I didn't want to go, but thank goodness I changed my mind because I ran into her."

"As fate would have it, we met," Pudding continues, taking Sanji's arm, "I fell in love with him when I found out he was an expert cook and I love baking."

Destiny? I don't believe those things because we are not destined to meet someone special. Nor the myth of the red thread, it's nonsense. It's just that. My mind switched off for a moment looking at the landscape in front of me. I loved seeing the lights that decorated the city and beyond it the sea. I must remember this beautiful image to draw it in a painting.

I feel someone touch my arm and I turn to see Kaya. The young woman motions with her head to where the waiter was, it seems that they already could and here I am looking at nothing.

"I'll have water and a salad, please."

The waiter leaves already carrying the order towards the kitchen. I get a worried look from Sanji, he knows my situation and he didn't like my decision.

"Rose, you should have ordered something other than salad."

"I'd rather have that than meat."

"Are you a vegetarian?" My gaze is fixed on Tashigi who was on her mobile every now and then, but she put it aside when she heard Sanji speak.

"No."

"Then why...?"

"Tashigi don't ask." I appreciate that, Zoro.

Tashigi was about to reprimand, but was silenced when she met her partner's gaze. I already knew that look. It was better to be quiet before you formed an argument with him and he seemed to get the message.

I don't know how many minutes we've been talking. All I know is that the waiter shows up with a big tray full of plates and is passing them around the table. I wasn't really hungry and I have to eat or else I'll get a death glare from Nami and I might tell Luffy to talk to Law.

That's the bad thing about having a friend who has a boyfriend who knows my doctor. Did life want to be unfair to me? I didn't want to think about those things anymore. I decide to eat, but slowly, trying not to throw up. I still wasn't well enough to eat properly. My stomach is a bit sensitive and thank goodness I brought my pills.

Everyone has a partner except me. I'm either the black one in the group or the typical friend who needs someone to help her throw a rod at someone. I'm not into that and I don't do it out of embarrassment. From time to time I would look at the other tables, observing how those people were looking at us for making a fuss. The waiters didn't tell us off because they already knew us, especially Sanji.

By the way, where is that chef? He's always hanging around to see if some stonemason does something stupid and to give Sanji a slap to get him to come back. He seems to be the only one who understands blondie. He's like a real father.

Everyone had finished eating except me. I had left a few pieces of food behind and was getting worried looks from Nami and Robin. I really wasn't feeling comfortable under the watchful eyes of these people. I just wanted to leave. And as if my prayers were answered, Luffy says:

"I'm already full! Shall we go to that place?"

"Aren't you going to have dessert, Luffy?" Yeah, I'm surprised, actually.

"I'd rather save dessert for later." Is it just me, or did he say something with a double meaning? Even Nami has blushed completely.

"Luffy wants to bring out his playful side." Robin's comment made us laugh something the poor guy didn't understand why we were laughing.

"Well, let's go to Toulouse's nightclub. There's bound to be a lot of atmosphere there." When it comes to parties, Franky is the king.

"Tashigi, who are you talking to?"

"My boss keeps sending me documents." The girl is so flustered by Zoro's question that even her glasses inadvertently fall off.

"So clumsy, as usual." I watch as the green-haired one picks them up and puts them on. "But I love you as always."

"Don't make me blush!"

We all paid the bill together. Actually, Sanji was going to pay for it, but we all refused. He didn't even invite us, so he has no right to do that.

Like a bolt of lightning, I bolted out of the place, no longer feeling the discomfort in my flesh, and took a deep breath. I needed fresh air and I was grateful for it. Before I knew it, I had already reached Franky's car and I looked behind me to see if they were following me, but I couldn't see them. Did they get lost? Well if Zoro was the one who started to lead them I guess.

"Rose! The disco is close!"

I hear Nami say who was raising her hand for me to go to where she was. Really? I thought it was far away. Clearly I haven't been out in a while. I sigh as I walk to where the girl was and we go to where the others who were already further ahead are.

"Rose, I'm worried about your health. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"If Law sees your fridge empty, he'd scold you."

"I'll go shopping tomorrow, I didn't have time because of work," I make a cheap excuse already wanting her to stop asking me questions.

"I'll have to go with you so you can buy what you need."

"No need."

"I know you and I know you'll buy lettuce and a couple of tomatoes for lunch," she accuses me with her finger.

You can tell she's the closest friend I have and she knows me pretty well. I stop talking because I don't want to go on. The sound of music catches my attention and I look at the big, famous discotheque in the neighbourhood.

Famous, but with a dark secret. A lot of kids, of maturity, go there for the simple fact that they can drink and get drunk and I've even heard that they kidnap women to sleep with them. My body tenses with that thought in my head and I feel Nami's hand on mine to pull me in.

God! The music was too loud. I'd rather have something relaxing than reggaeton. I hate it deeply, how can anyone like those songs? Not that I feel any discrimination, everyone has their own tastes. But to hear those girls screaming because they listen to Maluma.... God I hate it!

I cling to Nami for protection, I didn't want to separate from her for fear of someone kidnapping me or throwing a dangerous object at me. And next to me was Luffy. He was the second closest and he cares a lot about me. The one who I see animated is Franky who seems to have already moved his skeleton together with Robin.

Like I said, he's the king of the party and he has a funny way of shaking his ass. By the way, where are Zoro and Tashigi?

"Hey, we've got room!"

I hear Zoro's shouting voice on the other side, not far from us. Without thinking, the boys and I walk over to where the couple is, looking at the lucky faces of some of them.

And suddenly, my eyes fall on a certain person I didn't expect to meet again. Someone with a domineering air and who is a sin to touch in the eyes of any woman. Someone who had to defend me from Jewelry Bonney.

Yes, it was that cop named Smoker.


	5. Chapter IV

I didn't think there were so many kids right under my nose. This is worse than a kindergarten. How can Tashigi's couple have friends like this? Although I have to understand that they've probably known each other for years. And I wasn't the only one who was shocked, the inspectors were too. I glanced at them from time to time and the only one who didn't give any emotion was Lucci. He has as much patience as I do.

That Luffy guy kept shouting at the waiter to bring more drinks and his partner kept telling him not to pay a penny. Greedy, eh? I'd even say that if you tried to rob a bank she'd be the first. I don't dislike the other couples at all, although I didn't expect to find Charlotte Pudding here. Daughter of one of the most powerful women in the whole city and owner of Charlotte Enterprises, who knew?

I listened and looked around to see if I could find that stupid Foxy. He's probably hiding in the crowd. Fucking foxy bastard when I catch you you won't get out of fucking jail. I chew hard on my cigar savouring the herbs. It wasn't unpleasant, I'm used to it. My ears perk up when I hear that the disco song had changed at all, alerting the youngsters.

"It's my favourite song!" spoke the guy with the strange toupee who stood up taking the brunette's hand. "Let's shake it, Robin!"

"Okay!"

"Me too, I want to beat you Franky!" puffed out the brat's chest.

"You won't do anything stupid, Luffy!"

"Come on, Nami!" Without waiting for it, he already pulled the girl out of the ring.

How can she put up with that kid? I couldn't if I had a girlfriend like that, so energetic and full of problems. My eyes are fixed on the couple Charlotte and Tashigi, who are giving each other rivalry looks. That's all we need. Two stupid people who think one is better than the other. What kind of trouble have I got myself into?

"I'll go for a walk," I hear Spandam speak, getting up from his seat.

"Lucci, let's go to the bar, I want you to try that drink I told you about."

"Alright." Lucci and Kaku also leave.

"I'll go to the toilets. Excuse me."

Well, they've split up in search of Foxy. I hope he's still here and hasn't left. There's too much fresh meat and I mean the women who were dancing on the dance floor. Tashigi danced incessantly, but she also had her eyes on the surroundings in case she spotted the offender. We must keep our eyes open and not fail in this mission, it's our big chance. 

Before I knew it, everyone was gone except for one person who was just a few metres away from me at the table. The girl from the Chateaux café. She was the only one who hadn't spoken all this time. And, since she arrived, she has maintained that posture: body shrunken and her gaze lowered. Was it a sign of shame? I exhale the smoke from my mouth, savouring the moment. This discomfort was killing me and I think she feels it too. I must break it.

"Aren't you going to go out and dance?"

I notice she startles at the sound of my voice. I've taken her by surprise.

"I don't know how to dance.

"You can't or you're embarrassed?"

There was no response from her. I think I have been abrupt with her. I don't know her and I don't know how she reacts to my words. I have to be cautious.

"Has Jewelry been bothering you again?" I ask, giving her a hint of concern.

"Since you told her off, she hasn't been back to the cafeteria."

"Because she knows I might come back."

"You shouldn't have bothered to protect me."

"I'm a policeman and it's my duty to make sure that girl learns some manners," I explained, my eyes boring into her still crestfallen face. "I don't like to be messed with, especially when they're working."

From the corner of my eye I could see movement in Lucci and Kaku who were still at the bar, but with their eyes fixed on the dance floor. I don't know where Kalifa has gone. Knowing her, she must have gone out to get a better feel for the terrain and see if she could find an outer door. And Spandam, well, he's acting crazy as if he's lost his way. I don't focus on Tashigi because she was enjoying herself, dancing with Zoro.

I didn't have a clear view of the surroundings. I have to get closer to the dance floor. My brown eyes are fixed on the young girl. A crazy idea goes through my head, what if I made an excuse that I wanted to dance with her? It wasn't a bad idea, after all, my intention is to find Foxy as soon as possible. With determination, I stand up from my seat and then extend my hand towards her, close enough for her to notice.

She looks up noticing something strange around her and sees my hand. I could see a confused face that wanted to understand why until she looked at me. That fucking connection again. Her gaze is so different from other women. There was no morbidity. There was no temptation. Rather, it was a mixture of fear and confusion.

"I know we just met, but I'd like you to dance with me."

"I'd..." Did I present her body tremble?

"Don't worry, I don't know how to dance either," I lie and did so to give her the courage to take the step.

You can tell she's a pretty shy girl. She raises her hand, hesitantly, and puts it in mine, to which I squeeze it gently. I wanted to show how much confidence she can have in me. The young woman slowly gets up and follows me to the dance floor. I was trying my best to push these kids out of the way. I wanted to go to the centre, there I would have a more optical view.

And the music changed to a softer, more romantic one. Well, I prefer this kind of song to the previous one, actually. Now that I realise I haven't analysed the young woman who was accompanying me. Now that I am in the centre, I take a good look at her and... What's what? That black dress she was wearing was too much. I mean, with the body she has, she must be in pain. It's not that what I'm seeing displeases me, on the contrary.

Those clothes from work covered everything about her. And this dress was the opposite. Wait, what the fuck happened in the last few seconds? Concentrate, Smoker. You need to keep your eyes peeled and find Foxy. I couldn't see that she wanted to come closer so I gently held her hands to gently pull her to me, having the most intimate contact, but waiting for the distance. At no time, she looked at my face. Her face was buried in my chest as if she was embarrassed.

This girl complicates the situation a little. I bring one of her hands to my shoulder making her pose while I put mine on her waist. I notice how her body tenses up at the touch and she looks down even more, not wanting to make eye contact with me. She's definitely a pretty shy girl. She's not like Hina or any other girl. She was embarrassed to be around a man. But why, why this behaviour of total insecurity?

I'll worry about that later. Taking advantage of the fact that she wasn't looking at me, I looked around for my prey. That damned man must be guarded by his guards. I just hope he's around or else the plan would have failed. My big night would be ruined. I take that back though. My big night wasn't being ruined because of the young lady in front of me and dancing coyly. I look down at where she was. She's so small and helpless next to me.

I could say that she is beautiful. Her body is very different from other women. Well defined curves and not so wide. Thighs a little bit bigger, as well as her bum. And I would say that her breasts are the most natural in the world. Too much flesh to fuck without any difficulty. Wait a minute, what did I just think?

"Hey, handsome." I notice someone touching my back to which I turn around. And I find two girls who, to my eyes, were just kids and dressed like whores. "Why don't you come and dance with us?"

"Yeah, I think that fat girl is taking all the fun out of it."

Fat? For some strange reason it bothered me too much. Like that time with Jewelry Bonney when she treated the girl badly and called her that. Why? I don't see her as fat, she's a normal person, and her body is like that. Her metabolism made her that way. Then, I feel how the girl separates from me and she told me that her look reflected sadness and discomfort.

"They're right, I'd better dance with them. I'll..." Her voice becomes choppy. "I'll go back to the table."

But what, did he stoop so low at the words of these two? I see her turn to leave, but I hold her wrist to pull her back to me. Our eyes instantly connect, she looks at me confused and uncomprehending. I look away from her to see those two who don't believe what they're seeing either.

"I dance with whoever I want and if I want to dance with her, I'll dance with her".

"Well, your loss, sweetheart." They're like idiots out of kindergarten, at least they're out of here.

"You shouldn't have turned them down."

"And you shouldn't have stooped so low with what she said." I was really annoyed by the girl's gesture.

Now I was receiving the attentive gaze of the young woman who was still looking at me with astonishment. Isn't it true? It's as if I had my self-esteem dragging almost to the ground.

"Listen, I'm a cop. And those two young girls just want to get drunk and spend the night fucking like never before," I explained in detail, "and I don't go around satisfying some kids."

Her lips formed an "o" and, for a moment, I saw a little glint in her eyes as yes I said it was hard to believe. Is this the first time you've heard a man say that?

"I'm sorry, I thought you were like everyone else."

"Oh, please, those assholes make me want to split my mouth for thinking with my dick and not my head."

"You're a talking brute." Did it sound like me or did I hear a little chuckle from her?

"Does it bother you?"

"It's not that it makes me uncomfortable but it surprises me. It's as if you don't care what they think of you."

"I learned that life is hard and it's better to have deaf ears than to listen to those stupid people who don't know what I look like and who I am."

The girl's body relaxes and she now looks at me expectantly as if analysing every sentence, every word that comes from my lips. Our faces connect again and I observed, not a child, but a fearless adult. What have they done to you to make you so unsure of yourself? As I said, she's very different from any girl I've met in all these years. Is it her body?

Out of the corner of my eye I saw movement so I looked across the track. There he was! Foxy, "the Silver Fox", coming out of one of the doors. That bastard had a grin from ear to ear. He looked like he was getting a kick out of seeing a lot of prey. His plan always consisted of coaxing or drugging some somewhat vulnerable woman. With decisive steps he enters the track, he was heading towards my position. I must do something before he escapes. An idea pops into my head and I look at the young woman.

"Hey, I'm going to lift you up and I want you to stretch one of your legs back."

"What?" As I knew she was giving me an embarrassed and confused expression.

"I just want you to do it."

"But..." She starts looking around as if worrying about people.

"Trust me."

It was getting closer and closer to our position and here I was arguing or talking to the young woman. Please, I'm just asking you to do that. Don't you trust anyone else but your friends? You should know by now that I'm a cop. As if my pleas were heard, she places her hands on my shoulders ready to make that move. Well, I was ready to strike. A little more and you're mine.

"Now."

I hold her hips and, with no difficulty whatsoever, lift her up as she stretches out one of her legs, slamming right into the bastard's face. Foxy starts moaning in pain and drops to the ground touching her face. I quickly lower the girl and my companions appear, capturing the man who was shouting without understanding anything.

"Let me go, you bastards!" Lucci starts to cuff his hands to which I approach him.

"Foxy, you're under arrest for trafficking women without consent," I recite the sentence, exhaling the smoke from my cigars, "any word, it will be reported by the judge."

"I have every right in the world! I'm Foxy! Let me go!"

"Come on, let's take this bastard outside, there's a lot of people watching."

Lucci and Kaku lifted the man up and dragged him towards the exit. People looked on in amazement at the hunt we had made. I really feel proud. I'm more than satisfied tonight. Kalifa and Spandam captured Foxy's henchmen who were going to flee out the back. Now that was a good hunt.

I was already outside and the bastard was still complaining. My friend, if you don't shut up, you'll spend the rest of your life in jail, something I'll be happy to do. I informed the headquarters to bring a car patrol to take Foxy's followers, as Kaku's car can't fit any more. The giraffe lover had problems to get him in as he was resisting, I needed Lucci's help. That bastard wants to run away, but it will be difficult for him.

"We did it!" I hear Tashigi's voice next to me.

"Good job, Tashigi."

"Smoker-san you did all the work."

"At least let me thank you for your great work, woman."

"Tashigi!" That voice was Roronoa's who didn't have a good face. "Why didn't you tell me you were working?"

"I didn't want to put you in danger, Zoro." She makes a small excuse.

"You were in danger too."

"Don't blame her," I intervene in the conservation with my gaze fixed on the boy, "I was the one who told her to act crazy so she wouldn't draw attention to herself and put you in danger. I'm the one responsible for all this."

"... That's why the messages."

"I'm sorry, Zoro, I really am." Tashigi bows her body in apology. Instead, he gets a hug from the boy.

"At least nothing serious happened."

I definitely like this guy. Good for my partner. And good for the inspectors for their hard work. Lucci gives me a gesture that he's leaving with the offender to which I nod. I should have a beer for this great, great night.

Then, my ears pricked up as I heard the voice of that boy called Luffy shouting from the rooftops that he couldn't believe what he had just seen. And he wasn't alone, he was with a small group of his friends and there she was. She looked sad. Something inside me told me to go up to her and apologise for what had happened, and then again, I didn't. I'm too proud for that sort of thing. I'm too proud for that kind of thing. With her, however, it's different.

I even feel bad. I sigh lightly releasing all my tension and walk with determination towards where that group was. I just hope she doesn't run away.

"Hey." Her body jolts at the sound of my voice and she looks up at me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry about earlier," I apologise, now close to her, but keeping my distance. "I should have told you I was on surveillance and catching that idiot." With my head I point to the car where Foxy was.

"Don't worry about it. It's his job, after all."

Silence reigns between the two of us. I know there was whispering around, but it's like it's just the two of us. What's this feeling?

"Are you planning to leave already?"

"After what happened, yes."

"By way of apology, let me take you home."

"Huh?" Is it just me, or has she gone all tomato-eyed?

"It's the only thing I can do."

"I..." Fuck! Again the shyness returns in her. "I'm sorry, but I was just leaving with..." And without expecting it, the orange-haired girl pushes her friend almost crashing into my chest.

"Come on, Rose! Don't be ungrateful and go with him."

"Nami!"

"Hey, buddy. Get her home safe and sound, yeah? If I find out you've done anything to her, you'll have to deal with me." Was that a threat?

"Tell us about the experience," the brunette winked at the girl as her face turned redder than ever.

"We're leaving!" And her friends leave, leaving us alone.

"We're leaving too?"

"... Yes..." Her gaze to the ground with her eyes glued to her feet. Embarrassment has taken over her.

I don't say anything else. I just walk behind her to where my beloved motorbike was waiting for me in the corner of the disco. Did you miss me? I stroke the seat a little and start to look in the boot for my gloves and a helmet.

Wait, I don't notice the girl next to me. I look up to see her face of astonishment or fear. She still had that colour on her face. Don't tell me she's never been on a motorbike with a man? This girl surprises me.

"Does it bother you?" she shakes her head quickly. For some reason, I was amused by that gesture. "Well, come closer, this little cutie doesn't bite."

She nods as she takes slow steps towards the bike. I get the slight feeling that he kept looking at her. Or maybe she''s thinking about things she shouldn''t be thinking about. A clear example is that we're going to fall off. You don't have to worry, I've had too much experience.

"You know how to put on a helmet, don't you?"

"I... I've never been on a motorbike and I don't know how to wear one." Bingo! My observation never fails.

"Well, there's always a first time in everything," I stress, taking one of her wrists so that she could get closer to me and make it easier to put the helmet on.

"You don't need it?

"No, I'm too experienced." I get a disapproving look from her. "I don't put it on if I have a passenger, as I only have one and I'd rather my passenger be safe and not get hurt." With the helmet on, I place my hands on her hips and lift her into the back seat.

I put on my gloves and sit down, getting my big friend underway. Before that, I look sideways at the girl who looks insecure with this beauty.

"You have to hold on to me," I say and meet her gaze with cheeks adorned in that crimson colour that, for some reason, suited her. "Or would you rather fall?"

With all the embarrassment in the world, she wraps her arms around my waist. That wasn't even a squeeze. I hold her arms and make her wrap her arms even tighter around my waist already being sure she had a good grip. She even had no choice but to rest her head on my back.

"What street do you live on?"

"... On Benidorm Street." A little more and I don't hear her.

Benidorm? That street isn't very far from here. I'd even say she lives two streets away from me. Well, knowing where to go, I start the engine and leave the place. The truth is that I wanted to get out of that place, without witnessing or putting up with those brats. If I were their father, I would tell them off without hesitation.

I felt the girl's grip on me even tighter and I looked at her from time to time through the rear-view mirror to see if she was alright. Eyes closed and with a face of total panic. I smile a little. She's like a scared little girl trying something new. It's been about ten minutes since we got out of there and we were already on the street. Now the question is which house she lives in. They're all buildings. Don't tell me she lives in a flat?

I slow down a bit so I don't go too fast.

"Which one is your house?" I ask, raising my voice so she can hear me.

The girl puts her head on my back to get a better look.

"That building."

I stand in front of the doorway where I can see the building perfectly. It was big and it must be good, the bad thing is that there are a lot of neighbours and I know they are nosy. I feel the girl carefully getting off the bike while trying to undo the button of her helmet. I laughed inwardly when I saw that it was failing. I had no choice but to help her. She looks at me with some embarrassment at feeling clumsy.

"Thanks for the ride."

"I told you I'm doing this by way of apology."

She bows her body in farewell and turns to enter the doorway, but not before handing me back my helmet. I didn't get a chance to touch his hands, skin to skin. I felt a cold sensation through my gloves. She must be freezing, she didn't normally bring a coat. She's a carefree girl.  
I tilt my head to one side, trying to analyse the situation. This girl, as I said, is different from all those women. Proportionate curves and the sweetest, most innocent face. And I'm a tough, muscular guy. Don't you like the way she looks? In those baggy clothes she was wearing that time, she didn't show her real figure. And now, I'm seeing it with my own eyes. It wasn't unpleasant for me.

Should I give this girl a chance? Should I let my rock-hard heart soften for her? Deep inside me, I wanted to see her again. To keep in touch with her. I'm driving myself crazy with all this thinking.

"Hey." This time she didn't jump, she turned to look at me. "Rose, right?"

"Yeah."

I raise my hand to reach inside my jacket for my mobile.

"Can you tell me your number?"

"Huh? Why do you want my number?"

"To be honest, I don't know." I glare at her. "I wouldn't want to lose touch with you, though." Her eyes widen for a moment.

"... Okay," she says hesitantly and gives me her number without reproach.

"Well, I'll write you tomorrow," I say, putting on my case and ignoring the fact that I have cigars in my mouth. "Good night, Rose."

"Good night, Smoker."

Hearing my name whisper on his lips made my heart flutter. I liked it. Too much. I smiled a little before I started the bike and rode away from the building without glancing at the girl who was already coming in.

What the hell did you just do Smoker? 


	6. Chapter V

I got up as usual in the early hours of the morning to have a leisurely breakfast without worrying about anything. The only bad thing is that there was nothing in the fridge or in the pantries. I have no choice but to go to the supermarket and buy just what I need. Yes: lettuce, tomatoes and soya milk. Law or anyone else would kill me, but I want to look good for myself.

I still couldn't forget the look some people gave me last night. I don't know why I agreed to wear that dress. And worst of all, I had to meet the wrong person again: Smoker. A man forbidden to my eyes.

Although I'm remembering every bit of my memory. He asked me to dance, rejected those two girls, apologised, brought me back to my house and... I gave him my number! Deep down I know he won't text me or call me. I'm just another collection. Who would notice a fat girl like me? Especially him. Smoker is handsome and muscular, and I'm just a plain fat girl who's disgusting to look at. I wanted to cry for being an idiot for giving him my number.

But the way he treated me was different from other people. He was not only looking at my body but also at my face, especially at my emerald green eyes. That connection was strange. I've never had such connectivity with any man, is it because he intimidates? My thoughts vanish when I hear my mobile ring and see that it's Nami calling me. Strange, she doesn't usually get up in the early hours of the morning.

"Hello."

"Good morning, champ! How are you?"

"Well, I'm not complaining." I sit down on the couch to make myself more comfortable.

"I'm glad to hear that!" I could hear a little laugh from her. "Hey, how was it with that burly man?" she starts.

"Well... he just gave me a ride home, that's all."

"Not even a kiss or anything?"

"Nami!" I laugh at her. "He just came with me, nothing else happened." I put my legs on the forearms of that piece of furniture. "I was an idiot to give him my number."

"Did he ask you for it?"

"Yes," my friend shouts from the other side of the phone. I could even hear Luffy from the other side waking up, I think.

"Rose is a good sign!" Nami says excitedly. "That means she's interested in you." 'Ya...,' I roll my eyes in disapproval. "Did he call you or write to you?"

"No, and I don't think he will."

"Friend how negative you are."

"I'm just telling the truth," I growl a little closing my eyes trying to reassure myself. "Have you seen what he looks like?"

"Handsome, beefy, a cop.... He's got it all! I'd even say he's good in bed."

"That's a bit much!"

"Oh, come on, Rose. Maybe he'll impress you and everything." I've heard that line a thousand times and I'm always the one who has to screw it up.

"And I don't want to get my hopes up like I always do."

"Hey, I'll leave you to it. Luffy's waking up and we're going out," Nami comments when I hear another breath very close to the mobile phone. "Talk to you later! Take care!"

"Bye."

We both hang up at the same time and I put my mobile to one side to pick up a piece of paper and a pen, ready to write. Yes, I'll make a shopping list. I'll buy the usual things, as usual. But I'm forgetful sometimes. I like to keep things tidy and then I don't go crazy. And thank goodness it's Saturday and I don't have to work, so I'll have the whole weekend to paint.

Then, my ears perk up as I hear a message notification from my mobile. Is it Nami? She usually calls me to talk, it's more convenient for her. I pick up the device again and see a message from someone I don't know. Who could it be? It wouldn't hurt to see it, would it? I just hope it's not some idiot from the university coming to insult me. I'm not in the mood for that. I open the message and my whole body shudders.

_"Good morning, Rose. It's Smoker."_

"No way!" I inadvertently slam my foot on the table, feeling a huge pain in my foot.

Did he just talk to me?! Him?! The man I was least expecting?! Oh, God! I feel my heart pumping blood fast and my whole body is shaking at the sight of that message. Does he have the blue notification that he saw the message? And he's on the line like he's waiting for me to reply! Okay, take a deep breath Rose. You just reply politely. Fucking answer the WhatsApp, for fuck's sake.

_"Morning, Smoker."_

_"Boy, you sure are an early bird, aren't you?"_

Shit! He' s got the blue tics on! It must have taken me a thousand years to answer and he was waiting for my reply.

_"I'm used to getting up at this hour."_

_"So, you're like me."_

_"Aren't you working today?"_

_"Weekends are my break."_

_"Fair enough."_

_"And you're not working?"_

_"Don't call me by my first name, please. I'm not that old."_

_"I do it out of politeness."_

_"Well..."_

_"And as for the question: no. They only call me in case of a murder or robbery. Or to fill out paperwork."_

_"The latter sounds boring."_

_"And so boring."_

I'm talking to him and he answers me instantly! I don't know if this is a dream or what, but I didn't want to wake up. What are you saying, Rose? Don't get your hopes up about this man. I'm sure he spoke to you to check if you're okay, but on WhatsApp he doesn't look like the man I met days ago or just yesterday! He looks so cute. I mentally beat myself up for having that stupid idea.

Another message from him:

_"Have you had breakfast yet?"_

Is that a trick question, if I tell him no will he tell me to buy me something to eat? What if I tell him yes, why am I complicating myself? Just tell the truth, full stop.

_"No."_

_"First I want to do some things and go shopping."_

_"You leave your house without breakfast?"_

_"I'm used to it."_

_"You know that's the first important meal you have to eat?"_

_"You sound like my doctor."_

_"Are you saying that because you have a problem with food?"_

I didn't answer. I didn't want to talk about it. I know it sounds rude, but I don't want to go into details. I put it on mute for good, I didn't want to hear any notifications from that device.

I finish making the list and put it in my bag. I'll wait at most an hour to go out and catch the bus, as there aren't many buses at the weekend due to the time limit. Then, I take the opportunity to have a good shower while I get out of my pyjamas. I did it quickly as I didn't want to see my naked body. And it's a good thing I had a blanket over the mirror, otherwise I wouldn't stop looking at myself.

I turn on the tap and let those drops of water wet my scalp and body. Was it rude of me not to have told him I'd be involved? Fuck, now I feel like an idiot. He says hello nicely and I give him shit. Maybe I'm not meant to have someone by my side to take care of me. I'm made to die without anyone remembering me.

A few minutes pass since I left the bathroom and I start drying myself with the towel. Until I heard my neighbour come in. Fuck! Really? At this time of the morning? See that woman is bored and has no one. I saw her once and she was very pretty, she looked like a super model, but I don't know how many lovers she has. I sigh slowly as I'm about to go to my room to get dressed, and my gaze is glued in an instant to my mobile phone.

The light kept flashing, telling me I had a message. From him? Did he send me to hell? It's possible. I ignore him again, I wanted to get dressed urgently because I wouldn't want to get sick. Somewhat baggy clothes as usual. Tracksuit bottoms, simple shirt and a coat with a cap. That was my lifelong casual clothes. Oh, and don't forget my sports shirts. I look like one of those hip-hop dancers. I don't deny it, I love that kind of music.

I go to the living room to get my bag, my house keys and my mobile phone. I was afraid I'd turn on the screen and find a message that wasn't very satisfying for me. I'll do it when I get on the bus that will be on its way. I leave my house locking the door and run out. And thank goodness I'm on time. I don't like it when I miss public transport. I sit down in my usual place and put on my headphones, and I realise that I have to turn on the screen. I swallow and turn it on and find two messages from him.

Before I look at it, I put on some music to relax and open the message, leaving me surprised.

_"Did it bother you?"_

_"I'd like you to tell me if it bothered you, I don't like people to keep things to themselves."_

_"Yes... It bothered me."_

I confessed! It feels like I'm in an interrogation or something. I was going to turn off the screen, but another message comes in. Are you bored and have no other way to entertain yourself?

_"Sorry, I don't know you well."_

_"I shouldn't have been rude to ask you that question."_

For a moment, I notice how my cheeks redden from reading it. Did he apologise?

_"No, I'm the one who should have apologised."_

_"I didn't even tell him it bothered me."_

_"Or told her I was busy."_

_"I must confess I am relieved."_

_"Have you had breakfast yet?"_

_"No."_

_"When will you have breakfast?"_

_"When I do the shopping."_

What difference does it make if I don't eat or not? After all, I'd rather starve to death than eat that food that makes me fat. By the way, I must remember that I have an appointment with Law this week to see my progress, which I don't see. He'll say, 'You must eat, it can't go on like this'. I don't care. No one has ever cared about me, not even my parents.

Even my mother used to say to me: 'If you keep eating like that, you'll be like a seal'. And then she's the one who gives me ten croquettes and a big plate of chips. So I left home because I couldn't take it any more. I wanted to go on with my life without them being on top of me. And, obviously, the torture follows me. The stares continue, the whispers don't go away. I just want to be a curvy, skinny girl. Like the banner I'm looking at right now.

I had arrived at my destination, at this time of day it's not usually crowded. They prefer to come at noon or a little later as they want to continue sleeping. I enter cautiously as if I were a ninja and look around for a basket. They were not far from my sight and I start to look for what I have written on the list. And another message from my mobile. Do you like to chat with me?

_"I'm thinking of inviting you for breakfast."_

_"Don't bother."_

_"I'll have breakfast when I get home."_

He has already bothered to take me home as an apology for what happened. Besides, if I have breakfast with him he'll realise that I don't know how and he won't speak to me again. He's even sure to say something about me. Oh, God, already my lip is beginning to quiver at the thought of it. Take a deep breath, Rose. It'll be all right.

Let's see, I've got the lettuce and tomato, I just need the soy milk. See? I missed something on the list. Water. I can't live without it. I go to the pantries where the bottles of that liquid were supposed to be. There's that sound again. I'm really thinking about silencing it. Although deep down I shouldn't. I insist.

_"I insist."_

He's a stubborn man, isn't he? I feel like not answering him, until I hear his voice very close to me.

"I didn't expect to see you here."

I startle and turn quickly to find the man who has been talking to me on WhatsApp all morning.

"Smoker."

"Do you usually shop here?"

"... Yes." I'm stunned for a few seconds. What's he doing here?

"That's weird, I always notice the people who shop here," he says with a confused look on his face. I do notice him, and I've never seen him around here.

"Does he live nearby?

"Two streets away from your flat." No wonder!

His gaze is fixed on the basket I'm carrying. I could see him raise his eyebrow blankly. I didn't want to explain, I just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. Although I take a look at his and I see that he has a great variety of food. It's normal, he knows how to take care of himself and I don't, and that's why I eat this shit. I hear a big sigh from him.

"I'll... I'll take my leave." I walk past him and notice how he's holding my wrist, to which I look at him figuring out what he wanted.

"Wait for me outside. I won't be long."

Those were his words as he let go of my wrist and went to the cold area. what did I wait for him outside? I don't understand. Why does he want me to wait? Well, it's better to listen to him as he's a policeman and I don't want to get into trouble. I go through the checkout and the girl stares at me a bit strangely. I just keep quiet. I don't want to explain myself, although I hear a slight giggle from her. I'm sure she's laughing at me physically.

I pay and pick up the bag and head for the exit, leaning against one of the columns with my eyes on the floor. Like a good person, I wait for Smoker to come out. What does he want? I don't know, but I'd like to go home. I didn't like everyone looking at a fat girl at the entrance of the supermarket like I was starving. It makes me want to cry.

He heard the doors open from time to time, but it wasn't him. Until he appeared holding two bags in each hand. I looked at his clothes for a moment and it was casual. Blue lycra trousers, an open striped shirt and under it a white t-shirt. And his shoes were simple open sandals. He's going very summery. Well, it really is summer and it's the most logical thing to do.

He puts his bags down for a moment and takes two cigars out of his pocket and lights them with the lighter. The man doesn't seem to dislike smoking every now and then. He takes out a pair of sunglasses and puts them on, but not before looking at me.

"Follow me." He starts walking with the bags in his hands.

I follow him. I didn't want to get into trouble if I didn't listen to him. I didn't look up at any point. I don't know where we were going, but I noticed that we entered the parking area. Wait, he's got his bike here? Don't tell me I'm going with him? This is too much already.

But when I look up, I don't see yesterday's bike. But a car that was quite beautiful to my eyes. It was a grey Kia. A motorbike and a car. Anything else on the list? He must have a lot of money to have two vehicles. On second thought, though, he'll use the car for when he has to go shopping like he did just now. He opens the boot to put the bags in, although he starts to take out the cold things to put them in a small fridge?

I don't understand. I didn't realise he had taken the bag from me and is putting the lettuce and tomatoes in that fridge. My house isn't far enough away for him to do that. Wait, is he going to catch me like yesterday? I'm taking too much advantage. He shakes his head already affirming my suspicions.

"Get in." He goes to the other side where the driver is getting into the car.

I didn't refuse. I climb in seeing how roomy the vehicle was. I awkwardly put on my seatbelt, feeling the man's gaze on me. Mind you, the smoke from those cigars was killing me. He seems to notice so I roll down the windows, thanking him in the background.

"As you haven't had breakfast, let's go somewhere for you to eat."

"Smoker, I told you I'll eat at my place."

"You call that food?" I know he means the two vegetables. "A good breakfast needs vitamins and not that. If you'd bought cereal, I wouldn't say anything. But lettuce and tomatoes for breakfast, I don't see it."

I don't say anything. I just shut up. I clench my fists tightly, letting my knuckles turn white. I know it's not food. It's not healthy. I should be eating well. However, my stomach has become so used to it that I might throw up. I didn't even bring my pills because I didn't think I'd meet this man in the supermarket.

He had already started the car's engine and we were leaving the site. He turns on the radio without taking his eyes off the road. Well, I'm surprised that he has a very particular taste. I say that because a jazz song starts playing, with a bit of classical. I think this man is from that time. How old is he? He must be a bit older, as I am 23 years old.

In a moment, I slowly close my eyes and let myself be carried away by the music. It was relaxing, I couldn't deny it. Even my brain had disconnected for a few moments until I felt a light tap on my shoulder to which I woke up, receiving a questioning look from Smoker.

"Here we are."

I glance up at the window and see that we've arrived at a somewhat peculiar coffee shop. I've never been here before. Now that I realise, I've never been on this street. The truth is that I hardly ever leave my house, except to shop and to go to work, as I'm terrified of people seeing me in other places. Without noticing, Smoker opened the door next to me to let me out. I didn't make him wait, I didn't want to upset him.

He opens the door of that place and silence is present. Fuck, I could tell Smoker was a scary man and I didn't want to upset him at any time. We walk over to one of the tables and sit down.He takes off his sunglasses to get a better view of me, but he was still smoking. I couldn't see a sign prohibiting it, so I think he'll seize the moment.

"I hope you don't mind that I'm smoking." His tone becomes calm.

"No, don't worry."

"You fell asleep in my car. Didn't you sleep well last night?"

"Yes, I slept well. But the truth is, that kind of music relaxes me a lot." I get a slight smile from Smoker.

"I thought you were more into today's music."

"No, I'd rather listen to rock&roll or hip-hop."

"Then you're one of mine."

A waitress comes over to deliver the menu. It was time. I really wanted to do my best. I look carefully at what they have and.... Everything had sugar in it except the tea, obviously. My body shivers at the sight of no other kind of food I can eat without Smoker looking at me funny. Why did he have to show up there?

"Aren't you warm in that coat?" I startle at the sound of his commanding voice.

"Not really."

"Do you know what you're having?" I hear the waitress's voice about to write down.

"I'll have a coffee and doughnuts."

"Very well, sir. And you, miss?"

"... A green tea would be nice."

"Won't you have something to go with it?"

"No," I say crisply, meeting Smoker's gaze. I wish he'd say, 'You look fat and I think it's right that you don't eat.' And leave me alone.

"Could I get a big plate of doughnuts?" But no, more than that, I'm surprised he asked the girl for that.

"I'll bring it to you right away!" The waitress walks away leaving us alone again.

"I don't want to get into your personal life, but from what I see and from what I've seen in that bag, you don't eat well."

I press my lips together and look down in shame. I didn't want to look him in the face. I just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Here you go."

I hear the girl's voice leaving the order on the table. I look closely at those doughnuts and my stomach roars incessantly. I blush so much because I think she heard it. I get a little laugh from her. That's it. My world came crashing down. I wanted to go home, cry my eyes out and never hear from this man again.

And I didn't expect that gesture. I notice a smell very close to my nose and I see that Smoker was handing me that candy. I look up, staring into his emerald green eyes and into his brown ones. I didn't want to refuse the gesture. So I took it in my hands and looked at him with fear.

"Hey, I don't know what your problem with food is, but I wouldn't want you to get fatigue later."

My eyes, for the first time in a long time, sparkled at those words.No man has ever looked at me with such kind eyes and cared so much about me. Sanji, Zoro and my friends are a case apart because I've known them for a long time already. But with Smoker, it was different. He doesn't know my problem, but he cares.

I look at the doughnut and decisively take a small bite, feeling that taste in my mouth. Salty as it should be. God, my taste buds were screaming with happiness to taste this food for a long time. I even felt like crying at this very moment.

"Thank you, Smoker."

"Well, I see we're off to a good start."

On the right foot and with my heart pounding with hope for this man.


	7. Chapter VI

I don't know how long it's been since I started talking to her in the cafeteria. And I didn't care. I liked listening to her, even if it was just for a little while. She was having a hard time opening up and that's normal, we're complete strangers and there's no trust. But seeing her eat something gave me hope that Rose might change. There was no need to ask why she shies away from food. It's because of her physique, she wasn't happy. Especially when people looked at her and in her mind she created a loop of bad memories as if she thought they were telling her something. And it wasn't true.

Although I shouldn't ignore that there were women whispering under their breath making absurd comments about her. It made me want to give them a tremendous shout to shut them up. From what I saw in that dress, she was not ugly to my taste. And now with those baggy clothes it was hard for me to decipher even more. We had already left that place thanking me for the food. Would it be the first time she had said that to someone? I wasn't sure.

"I think I should get home," I hear her say as I see her approach the car to open the trunk. I stop her, but resting my hand on the hood.

"Don't you want to go for a ride?" I think I'm going too fast for my liking.

"I don't... want to be... a nuisance." The shyness comes back in her. Fuck! Why does she look so cute like that?

"You're not a bother. Besides, the morning is young and we have all the time in the world to get to know each other," I stress a little, exhaling the smoke from my mouth. "Or don't you want to?"

Why the hell should I care if this girl wants to be with me to get to know each other better? Although, come to think of it, I'm the one who has taken the step of wanting to get to know her. Maybe Rose doesn't want to because we're both different. I don't think so. We are humans with a different metabolism, after all. So I was attentive to the young woman's response.

"Yes, I want to go for a walk."

I think that's a weight off my mind. I nod and move my head a little in one direction.

"Well, come on, we're near the beach."

"That's fine."

I walk with her, taking a short stroll along that street so familiar to my eyes. The truth is that being a policeman has its advantages, you know all the streets and some faces that are already familiar to me. From time to time, he looks at her. She has a crestfallen look in her eyes as she usually does. I hope she has a good angle to see if she wouldn't bump into someone or worse. I put my hands in my pockets, relaxing my whole body.

The laughter of the children is already echoing, giving me to understand that we were already close to the beach. And indeed we were. It's summer time and people take advantage of the fact that they are on holiday and spend time at the beach with their children. How lucky they are. And one of them works from time to time. Although I don't think I'm the only one who has that thought. Near the railing, I rest my forearms on it and set out to look at the horizon.

Seeing the sea makes me relaxed. My dream would be to buy a house on the beach and enjoy it like never before. But it costs a lot to buy it. And to build it too, as I must have permission to be able to do that. I feel her gaze on me and I start to look at her from the corner of my eye. She quickly averts her gaze. Why so shy?

"Do I have monkeys on my face?"

"No, it's just that...," she seems to be searching for a suitable word, "I liked the look you had when you looked at the horizon and I wanted to memorise it so I could draw it later."

I was so impressed by that that I even joined in.

"Do you like drawing?"

"Since I was very little."

"And are you very good at it?"

"My friend Nami says yes," she confesses, "and I think so too. I'm good at it.

"Someday you'll have to show me one." I was actually interested in how she painted.

"I'm embarrassed."

"Let's do one thing." I move a little closer to her. "When we get to know each other better, I'll invite you to my house and then you'll do the same. And then you can show me some of your work. Okay?"

"You intend to invite me to your house?" A slight blush appears on her cheeks. Wow, I've caught her by surprise.

"I don't see anything wrong with it."

Body hunched. Head lowered. Hands clasped together. It was clear, shyness has come back to her. Was I too quick? I only said one thing to her, a normal thing, I think. I can see she's not used to a man saying such things to her. I sigh heavily as I scratch the back of my neck trying to think of a way to remedy this. You fucked up, Smoker, big time.

"It's okay." Now I'm the one who was impressed.

"You have a bad habit of leaving someone worried."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because of that position. You've been like a minute without saying anything and my head was already starting to hurt, cursing me that I've done something wrong."

"I'm sorry, it's just...," she trails off and then continues, "I didn't expect you to want to... invite me over."

"Like I said, I'd like to get to know you," I comment, relaxing, "There's nothing wrong with two people wanting to get to know each other, is there?"

"It's not a bad thing."

"Then stop worrying so much." I decisively and, without caring too much, take her by the wrist to walk with her.

I know perfectly well that the young woman was looking at me with surprise and that her heart was pounding. I had dealt with this kind of people before I met Hina. Tashigi was a clear example. People were looking at us with surprise and I was completely ignoring them. But she wasn't. I could feel her approaching me, trying her best not to listen to those conversations or hide from those stares. She must not be afraid.

I stop for a moment to give her time to stand beside me and soften my grip without releasing her. If I do, it's possible that fear will overtake her and she'll run away from me. Like she did yesterday. She must have confidence in me and that will be a very long process to achieve. And I try to understand why she doesn't want to take this big step. Though my thoughts go away when I see an ice cream parlour. Oh boy, my fantasy has come true.

I lead her to the place where I could feel her tense up. I didn't really care. How good those desserts looked. I feel Rose next to me looking closely at those ice creams. I really wanted one. It had been so long since I had eaten one and in this weather I was really grateful for it.

"Welcome to the Pou ice-cream parlour! Would you like anything?" says the ice-cream lady, seeing my interest in the ice-cream.

"Give me a strawberry and cream cone." A perfect combination.

"And you, miss?"

Now my attention was on Rose who was silent. Her eyes were trying to avert the somewhat tempting dessert. I know what it meant. I didn't want to eat it and all because of her physique. I was already worrying too much. Eating something unhealthy for one day was okay. I caress her hand with my thumb, wishing she would let go of her fear and have courage. She looks at me. We look at each other. Again that connection. Brown and emerald green, who knew that with that look we could tell each other everything?

She nods a little and shyly says:

"A small glass with chocolate and a biscuit." Well, that's a step.

"All right, I'll get it for you in a minute."

I'm about to pull out my wallet and I notice she's doing the same, and I stop her.

"It's on me."

"You did the same thing in the cafeteria. I don't think that's fair." Wow, that attitude reminds me a little bit of me.

"Because I invited you and I want to do the same."

"But..."

"I'm a gentleman, Rose," I say, already paying for the two ice creams, taking the cone and the glass. "I'm like that, I was raised that way and I'm stubborn."

I hand her the glass to which she accepts as we walk out of the ice cream shop. I take the opportunity to put out the cigars, wanting to savour that sweet ice cream. Delicious. How I missed it. I look at her out of the corner of my eye to see if she took a bite and it seems she did. She looks at me with a pleased smile. I think I did a great job.

We kept walking down the big avenue and I kept eating that two scoop ice cream. The combination was perfect for my taste buds and I didn't even want it to melt so fast. From time to time I glanced down the beach and watched the people in their swimming costumes. Some of them were not ashamed to show their breasts and I mean the women. It didn't attract my attention. If I ever have a girlfriend, I would ask her not to take off her top because that area, the only one who can see it will be me.

Now my gaze is focused on Rose who still hasn't finished her ice cream. She was melting and the bad thing is that she wasn't noticing. Is she that clueless? I stop myself by holding her wrist to stop her walking.

"Haven't you noticed you're smearing?"

Her look reflected confusion until she looks down at herself and her face turns tomato red. That sweatshirt was stained just like her hands. My God, she looks like a baby. Too cute a baby, though.

"Wait, let's sit down." I see that there is a bench near us so we take the opportunity to sit down, as I take the last bite of my cone.

"I'm sorry, I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't notice."

"It's okay, it can happen to anyone." I pull a handkerchief out of my pocket, starting to wipe his hands first.

"You shouldn't bother," she says with that little blush on her face.

"I insist."

There was no solution anymore with that sweatshirt already stained as it was. I wish she' d take it off because this heat is unbearable. I was even using my mind. What the hell are you doing, Smoker? You're hopeless. The handkerchief was no longer useful, it had done its job. Fortunately I had a bin next to me and I could throw it and the glass away perfectly.

I can see that Rose was trying her best to hide that big stain and even the sleeves were dirty, as she didn't like anyone to see it. Neither was I. But I say that because of the people who will make ugly comments about her. I reach a little closer to get her sweatshirt, meeting her gaze, and I slowly take it off. And I really don't regret it at all.

Although that shirt was also a bit baggy, but, even so, I could perfectly see what her body looks like again. She curves her whole body in fear and I just slowly caress her back, giving her the most reassurance in the world.

"Hey, you shouldn't be scared. I did it so people don't start making fun of you."

And our gazes meet. Her emerald green eyes had that gleam in them that I don't know. Is it proof of hope and trust in me? If so, then I'm making such a big effort that I'm really getting worried. I laugh a little, noticing that there is a small stain on the corner of her lips, and I remove it with my thumb. That little touch made me tense up. Velvety skin against something rough. What was the electrifying sensation in my spine?

I don't know. I didn't care. I was lost in her gaze. Those eyes captivate me, hypnotise me. ''What are you doing with me,'' I don't know her and I'm already feeling this sensation I already know. And suddenly, I hear my mobile phone ring, breaking that magic.

"Excuse me," I pick up the call quickly. "Smoker here. Good morning, Tashigi, has something happened? A murder? Where? Okay, I'll be right there," I hang up, looking at Rose. "Sorry, I have to go.

"Don't worry, you have work to do."

"I'll give you a lift home, as I have to go down that street to get to my destination."

"Okay."

We get up to make our way to the car, but not before I pull that sweatshirt over her hips like a belt. Somewhat shyly, she places her hands on my arms, watching as she blushes even more. She' s feeling my shapely muscles, I'm not complaining, I know how to take care of myself. Ready, it's time to go.

I know we have walked a long way, but the car was not far from the place as I parked it in front of that coffee shop. And there it was, waiting for its owner. We each opened our respective doors, sat down and started to leave. I was a bit angry that it was over so soon; although, I shouldn't complain. I made a big effort to get her to eat something, I just hope she's okay.

It's been about fifteen minutes since we left our starting point and we had already arrived at her house, or rather the building where she lives. How can she live here? I can't even stand neighbours and nosy neighbours. I park for a moment to quickly get out and go to the back, to the boot, to get her groceries. I always have an extra cooler in case the police station makes an emergency call while I'm shopping.

"Thank you for inviting me and for bringing me back to my place."

"No, thank you for accepting the invitation." I hand her the bag, our hands brushing in a few seconds. "I'll talk to you." I walk over to the front of the driver's side to climb in. "Oh, and if I hear you're having salad, I won't hesitate to stop by and bring you some good food."

"N... No need for that!"

And I won't hesitate. You don't know what I can do. I start the engine of the car and drive quickly towards the place where my companions were waiting for me. I set up the siren that I always keep in my pocket and activate it to warn them to move away as it was an emergency. When it comes to murders, people's concern increases and the question is: who is the victim and who killed him? That's what I was going to find out when I got there.

And there they were. The entire police force was doing everything they could to keep the journalists away until they put up the typical tapes. I reluctantly parked on the road and went there and received a greeting from them. There was Tashigi and the inspectors with the victim's body.

"What have we got?"

"Our victim is Sulu Alak, 28 year old female," I hear Kalifa putting on her glasses. "Of Arab origin and from what I saw on her finger, she's married."

"Any witnesses?"

"No. People haven't noticed her, especially when it's an alleyway." Kaku kept looking at the girl.

"Whoever found her was a vagrant." Lucci gestures with his head indicating to me where he was. "They're asking her questions to find out if she's innocent or not.

"From what the doctor told us, the girl has been dead since the early hours of the morning."

I count the hours that have passed.

"Four hours and no one has seen her killer?"

"Commissioner Smoker, realise this is an alley." I've noticed Spandam. "No one comes through here unless they want to take a shortcut."

"Smoker-san," I hear Tashigi call me, she seems to have finished talking to that homeless man, "that gentleman is always around here and he told me that it's the first time he's seen the girl. Hardly anyone takes this shortcut because....Well, they don't like to meet people like him".

"Well, he's not our suspect then," I finally decide, lighting my cigars.

"How are you so sure?"

"Kaku, a vagrant who's always around and knows this place is impossible for him to be the killer," I stress, glaring at him. "That man doesn't look like he would kill a girl. Hobos are kind-hearted and wouldn't kill someone to steal money from them."

"But there are hobos who steal from them to get drugs."

"Look at that man's body. He's not shaking, so that means he's not a drug addict."

I finished speaking and headed for the car, followed by Tashigi who had the report ready.

"Hand the report over to the criminalists. They will analyse the evidence.And when they send it to you, we'll do the rest."

"Yes, Smoker-san."

Who the hell would kill that girl? A lover? The husband? Arabs are known for having several wives, especially if they are young and able to bear children. What if this woman couldn't give that to her husband? And why do I think he's the one to blame? The truth is that gender violence has increased dramatically in recent years and I have no doubt that it could be possible.

I get into the car with the windows closed, wanting to enjoy the moment and relax. I want to think clearly about the next step. I feel satisfied that I have caught Foxy, who, by the way, will be in front of the judge in a week's time to declare his sentence. I hope he rots in jail for being a fucking bastard.

Already my taste buds were demanding something to drink. What could I have? Well, I'm going to drive in the direction of the police station while I think. Let's see, in my office I have some vodka that is too strong. I needed something as my voice is quite dry. My ears perk up as I hear a message on my mobile. Who is it? Is it her?

I could really do with a bit of distraction. Before I knew it, I'd arrived at the police station and parked in my zone. I pick up my phone for a moment and sure enough, it was her sending me a picture. Well, my suspicions were right, she's made salad. This kid doesn't learn.

_"Is that a way of telling me you're going to ignore what I said?"_

_"I just wanted to ask your advice."_

Advice? My advice would be not to keep eating that; however, she might want me to tell her what else she could add to it.

_"Tell me you at least have some aged cheese in the fridge."_

_"I don't usually buy it."_   
_"Did everything go well?"_

_"A murder."_   
_"We're still investigating who the killer was."_

_"I'm sure you'll find him."_   
_"You're very good at your job."_

I smile to myself as I read that message. Good at my job, huh? Actually, yes, I've had a lot of experience at it.

"You know, I wouldn't hesitate to meet you again."


	8. Chapter VII

What's the matter, Rose? Now you're sending him pictures of your salad to help you? Not that he's bad, but you shouldn't get your hopes up for a man who doesn't want to help you. However, he was very concerned about my condition, encouraging me in a way that he didn't realise I had eating problems. His caresses, his care ... made me feel good about myself, even if I didn't throw up. Until I didn't throw up. What are you doing with me Smoker?

Behind that rough man with a very hard character, there was a man who cared about the welfare of others. He did everything he could to make sure no one would look at me and make fun of me. I even feel my cheeks redden with the memory of every moment with him. With this behaviour, I look like I'm in love. I recognise that he is handsome and has a dominant air, I like him. But he doesn't like me, he only feels sorry for me because I'm "fat".

How did everything go at work? I don't want to be heavy asking him questions like he has been asking me all this morning. I'd be a pain in his eyes. Although he insisted on taking me to a place for breakfast. I kept looking at my mobile every now and then wanting to talk to him. I was trying my best not to. I kept biting my lip. I wanted to talk to him.

"Come on, Rose. He'll want you to step up and talk to him," I kept saying out loud to encourage myself.

Okay, determined! I quickly grab my mobile phone and log on. My face was one of surprise when I saw that he was texting me. Coincidence?

_"Did you finally eat that salad?"_

Shit! Is that what you called me for? It's clear that he's a very worried man.

_"I didn't have anything else."_

_"When I get out of the office, I'll come and get you to buy what you need."_

_"There's really no need."_

_"Or I can come to your place and make some food for both of us."_

_"Didn't you say you wanted me to see your house first?"_

_"Don't tempt me, please."_   
_"Yes, but if you keep this up, I won't hesitate to go to yours and make you some good food."_

_"Why do you care so much about me? As far as I know I'm not someone important in your life."_

Oh dear, I've messed up again and he's read it. I disconnected immediately, putting my phone aside as he hugged me tightly. What have you done, Rose? He meant well and you're scaring him. He definitely won't like me with this attitude. I want to cry in frustration. May the earth swallow me up and disappear from this face of the earth. A lump forms in my throat already feeling the urge to cry.

There was no message. There was no reply. He got upset. He's told me to fuck off. He doesn't want to hear from me anymore. And suddenly, I hear my mobile ringing with the song 'Lullaby' by Nickelback. Could it be Nami? I move a little closer and my eyes are pleased to see that it's Smoker calling me. Should I pick it up? Should I ignore it? What do I do?

"Yes?" Finally my consciousness took over my body and answered.

"Are you okay?" How could his voice be so demanding on the phone too?

I didn't answer for fear that I would screw up again until I bite my lip hard holding back tears. I hear a long sigh from him.

"Hey, Rose." It's the first time, in a long time, he's uttered my name. "I told you I'd rather they tell me things if it's upset them. That's why I called you when I saw that message."

"... I thought you wouldn't..."

"That I wouldn't talk to you again?" He seems to have read my mind. "Please, do you take me as those idiots who don't give a little thought to how a person feels?"

I didn't expect that, even my heart was pounding. I wouldn't know what to say to him at that moment. My lip was trembling again.

"Rose." His commanding voice becomes somewhat soft. "I want to be honest with you."

Oh, no. The fear comes back in me. I couldn't stop trembling, I couldn't imagine what he wants to tell me.

"I really want to get to know you, but I feel that you don't want to move forward out of fear. I'm a determined person and if I see that the other one isn't, I'll cut right away."

"Then you better forget about me," I say fearlessly not holding it in anymore. "I can't stand knowing that you're only talking to me because you feel sorry for me. I'm a fat whore who just wants to starve to death and know nothing about the world. I just want to disappear.Have a good afternoon, Smoker. Bye."

I hang up angrily and throw the mobile towards the sofa to run to my room and throw myself on the bed already bursting into tears. I said it. I told him what he felt in my heart and I can't take it anymore. I don't want them to feel sorry for me. I don't want them to use me again like they did those times when I thought they didn't care about my looks and they didn't. They used me to make people jealous. They used me to make their exes or official partners jealous.

I feel in the same shit. I didn't care about anything anymore. I keep hearing the mobile ringing and I just ignore it. Forget about me. Stop calling me. Because I'm not important. I'm just a "fat girl" in anyone's eyes. I'm a "fat girl" who no one will like me.

That's all.

* * *

Focused on the task as usual, listening to the commands the clients asked me for and telling Carrot what's there. I haven't really been in the mood to work these days. Just to finish my shift and go home and continue painting that picture. A painting where the man who captivated me was reflected and I ruined it. He didn't call me again or send me messages. That meant for me that it was all over.

Smoker. How I would like to see him again and apologise. I really feel terrible for saying those things that were true for me. I want to cry again, but I held back. I don't want Carrot to see me in that state. Not even the boss. I hear the door of the cafeteria open and I hear a customer coming in or going out. I was at the cash register, so the only one who could serve the customer is Carrot.

I watch out of the corner of my eye as the rabbit mink approaches the bar area where the customer was. So I'll try to ignore the order or if they're going to talk.

"Welcome to the Chateaux Café, can I help you?

"Yes, I would like to speak to your partner, Rose."

You know that feeling when you recognise a voice and your whole body tenses up? That's what happened to me as I turned my head slightly and found the man I least expected and was begging to come back. Smoker is here in the cafeteria asking for me.

"Rose, that gentleman wants to talk to you."

"... Right away."

I had to finish with the box first before talking to him. What does he want? Some kind of explanation for my behaviour the other time? Or to tell me to my face that he really doesn't want anything more to do with me? A lot of things are going around in my head and it's hurting. I finish and walk over to where he was standing.

He has a relaxed and carefree posture. Should I be afraid of that? I don't know, I just don't know how I got the courage to approach him. Smoker's eyes lock on me, I feel even more tension. He gives a long sigh.

"Are you better?" he asks, leaving me confused by his question.

"... Yes," I say looking down.

"I didn't call you because I figured you wanted time."

Time? He's not pissed? He gave me time to get it off my chest?

"I told you the truth."

"And I'm telling you, it pissed me off too much," he's honest, not taking his eyes off me. "I would have told you to fuck off and I didn't. I thought clearly about my actions. I thought clearly about my actions and, obviously, it wasn't one of the solutions."

"Yes, I was. I acted like an idiot."

And then, I felt it. I felt him grab my hand tightly, forcing me to look him in the eye.

"You may have acted like an idiot, but I don't know why. I know we don't know each other at all, but I really want to know you somehow. For there to be trust between the two of us. And, for some strange reason, I don't want to miss this opportunity with you. Please, Rose. I'm just asking you not to run away from me and to trust me."

Hope, excitement, joy... And more positive feelings resurface in my already pounding heart. My cheeks will be red at Smoker's words: 'I only ask you not to run away from me and to trust me'. Those words were burned into my forehead. I didn't know what to say at that moment. I was instantly speechless. Smoker, however, was not far behind and smiles a little understanding the situation. With his thumb he strokes the entire length of my hand as he did that time. I just look down a little shyly.

"What time do you leave today?

"At six o'clock in the evening."

I see him glance at his watch.

"It'll give me time to run some errands and pick you up."

"Pick me up?"

"I'll take you back to my place to make you dinner."

I feel like he's going too fast!

"S... Smoker, don't you think you're going too fast?"

"No." That's it. My heart stopped beating for a few seconds.

"But...!"

"I'll wait for you outside." Too late. He's gone, leaving me with an embarrassed look on my face and not believing it.

And another thing: I'll go to his house in my work clothes!

This is unexpected, I like to have my ideas planned, but this is different. Oh, God, my heart is pounding and I kept looking at my watch. Damn it, Smoker!

I haven't stopped working with a bit more pep in my step, something Carrot has noticed and she just smiles without commenting. And it was better. I was super nervous, looking at the clock every now and then. It was only two minutes before he was due to arrive and I had to get ready. He'll probably come with the motorbike. Oh God, I'm shaking all the time, I'm going to his house! This feels like a date.

I didn't realise in time and through the window glass I saw him, with his motorbike waiting for me. Shit! And I haven't finished! I'm getting nervous. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I see it's Carrot.

"Don't worry, I've got your back." She winks at me.

"Thanks, Carrot." What would I do without her?

I quickly grab my bag and coat, and bolt out of the coffee shop towards Smoker who was looking at me calmly. Although I could just make out a faint smile, why is he smiling?

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Huh?" I look uncomprehending.

"If I have to wait, I'll wait." I think he's referring to the way I left the cafeteria. I duck my head in shame. I feel a hand on my arm and feel him pull me towards him to put my helmet on. "Stop being so fucking cute."

"Why?"

"Better you don't know." Now he's really got me more confused than usual.

I don't say anything else. With my helmet on, I clumsily climb onto the bike and grab his waist in a hug like he told me to do the other time. And he accelerates, being careful not to hit any cars. I was trembling like a little flower that is blown by a single gust of wind. I was going to his house to get something to eat and I wasn't dressed properly. This is like a date. Could this be a way to reconcile us?

All of a sudden, I lean my head against his strong back, feeling its hardness. It felt like it was made of pure steel. It wasn't hard to the touch, it felt comfortable. I close my eyes for a moment, letting myself be carried away by this sensation so new to me. I didn't feel uncomfortable at any point during the trip. In fact, in a way, I liked being close to him. It was cosy.

And the magic is broken when I notice that he had stopped the car's engine so I decide to open my eyes and I get a pleasant surprise. His house was not a flat. It was a terrace house and it was big enough for more people to live in. I look around the neighbourhood and they are all like that. It's lucky that this man doesn't have a neighbour next door, on the opposite wall, who starts busting my balls. He gets down to help me and take off my helmet. And I notice Smoker's car next to me, shiny as ever.

Already the nerves were blooming. I don't know what his house will be like and I don't know how I'll behave, but with every step we took I felt my legs weaken and I wanted to leave. I didn't. He doesn't want me to run away, so I will. We were already in front of the door, there would be no turning back. Until he turns a little to look at me to see if I was okay, even though he was smiling.

"Do you like animals?"

"... Depends on what animal we're talking about," tell me, please, that you don't have a spider or a lizard. I can't stand them.

He slowly opens the door and lets me through first like a gentleman. As I stepped in I heard an animal's footsteps approaching where we were standing and I saw it. It was the most beautiful Husky I have ever seen in my life. White fur and blue eyes, and he was looking at both of us with a face of absolute happiness. I think it's because he saw his master.

"How are you, boy?" Smoker walks up to greet the head of this one where he gets a little bark. "His name is Snow."

"Snow?"

"I didn't want to mess with the name. Relax, he doesn't bite, he's the opposite of his owner."

It's weird because I've heard rumours that dogs are very similar to their owners. I approach the Husky with some hesitation and he just wags his tail back and forth as if to greet me. I slowly stroke his head and he sticks out his tongue happily. How cute he is, by God. I felt like hugging him, but I didn't because he might get upset. Instead, as if he had read my mind, he rests his paws on my shoulders and gives me a warm hug. What a pleasant surprise.

Animals can sometimes be unfriendly, but this one was the opposite. Friendly and affectionate, and he seems to be very polite.

"It's a police dog." I'm surprised. "But he's on sick leave. He had a food problem from consuming a very strong poison."

"Did he eat something on the street?" I've heard that people are cruel by putting dog food or meat with some poison in it.

"Yes, meat with snail poison in it."

"A very strong toxin for a dog."

"You know about that stuff, don't you?" I see him leave a big bag, which I didn't notice, on the dining room table.

"I watch a lot of TV when I'm bored or don't have something to inspire me to draw."

"So you're not much of an outdoorsy person."

"No...," I confess, leaving Snow and walking further into the house. I'm impressed that he lives in a place like this.

"Please sit down." He leads me into the living room where I see a huge couch. Bigger than mine and I sit down.

It was cosy in his house, bigger than mine and with no neighbours to disturb. Even Snow came up to me to keep petting him. Well, he's right, he's the opposite of his owner. Although, I have a slight feeling that deep down he is that man who protects anyone. He doesn't want to admit it, and sometimes he shows it when I'm with him. It makes me feel strange.

Smoker appears and stares at both of us for a moment with a raised eyebrow. Did he look like me or did I see him looking adorable?

"It's rare for Snow to get too close to strangers," he says, exhaling the smoke from his cigars. "Sometimes he barks at them, for example, with Spandam."

"Maybe he didn't get a good vibe."

"You're a dog psychic now?" I was amused, I admit.

"I may not get out, but I hear a lot about it on TV," he said, looking into those brown eyes that I somehow liked.

"Well," I think she'll say something to me, "I'm going to make meat curry, since I've got a vegetarian in front of me who doesn't know that eating well doesn't mean eating the same thing all the time."

With that scolding, I look down, embarrassed by that confession. I feel him reach out to take my hand and our eyes connect for a few moments. I can feel that unique glow that I loved. That magic fades, though, when Snow licks Smoker's cheek and steps between the two of us. The man looks at him funny.

"Hey, you don't act like that as far as I know."

"Oh, didn't you?"

"When I was with Hina, no." My whole body tenses as I hear that name for the first time. He's noticed and sighs lightly. "Don't worry, it's my ex."

"I'm sorry." It was all I could say.

"Come to the kitchen."

He takes my hand to lead me to the place he named and I set out to observe the place. He didn't give me time, though, as he took me to the cooking area. Did he want to teach me how to cook? As if he had read my mind, he picks up the necessary ingredients and rolls up his sleeves. He cocks a smile that looks a little strange to my eyes.

"I want you to keep the ingredients so you'll already have a new dish."

"Is that why you brought me here?"

"I cook and you take notes. Fair enough, isn't it?"

"Maybe," I chuckle softly, raising my hand to my lips.

I haven't stopped observing Smoker's culinary skills in the kitchen. It's par for the course, since he lives alone and no one else. Although he has Snow, who the Husky stayed outside in the kitchen. He seems to respect his owner's space. I don't know how long it took him to prepare the food, but he said, if I could help him to prepare the table, so I accepted.

A lonely man who had an ex. What happened? I don't want to be a curious person, I'm not that kind of person. However, I would like to know if it was her who broke up with him or the other way around. I had my moments of love affairs too, but they weren't really to be a flower shower for me. As I said, they always used me to make their exes jealous or to make fun of me. I didn't realise that I was already seated with my plate on the table.

The smell of that food was exquisite. I even hear my guts rumbling and I blush and hope he hasn't noticed. Should I try it? Willing to try the food, I pick up the cutlery and get ready to taste it. My taste buds savour the new sensation. God, if Law could see me, he'd be proud of my progress.

"It's really good!" I confess, noting my joy and satisfaction with this delicacy.

"That means I have to go to your house to prepare food for you." I almost choked.

"N... No need."

"As long as you stay on how I do it is fine with me," he says, though I get a slightly weird look, "but it wouldn't be a bad idea."

"I don't want you to bother, you've got a lot of work to do, just like me."

"I'm a sheriff's deputy, I can come to the station whenever I want. But if it's something important I have to be there."

"I understand." Seriously, I couldn't stop eating this wonder.

"Tell me, how long have you lived in the city?" He starts asking me a round of questions.

"Four years now."

"Problems with your parents?"

"... I could say yes." I feel his gaze glare on me as if I'd gotten him interested in the subject. "I couldn't stand them, basically. They didn't like what they saw."

"They didn't like what they saw?"

I nod.

"The usual, 'Why don't you take care of yourself? Stop eating like a fat girl.'"

"Is that why you're clinging to not eating anything? Just salads?"

"Yeah..."

"That's bullshit." His words astound me to no end. "Idiots who tell you you're fat don't know how to admire anything other than physique."

What did he mean by that? Did he like seeing my body? No, it's impossible. I don't look pretty next to this man. I mean, a muscular policeman with a fat waitress? Not a combination that would suit my eyes. And I think someone would agree with me. I even stopped eating thinking about Smoker's words. I just get the feeling that he likes me, but he doesn't seem to show it. And we've known each other for about a week, but neither of us knows the other's tastes.

And I don't know if I'd be his partner. Smoker wishes I wouldn't run away from him. He really wants to get to know me and I'm just worrying about something that might hurt me.

"How long have you been working as a cop?" It was time to ask him.

"A few years, I'd say seven."

"And in such a short time you've moved up the ranks?" I say in surprise.

"I value my work." I watch as he finishes eating. "Before I joined the police force, I was in the navy."

"Now I understand that tough character."

"I learned from the best. I was just a kid who thought he was the best, but I really understood that you should never think for yourself. You should care about others."

"You should also worry about yourself in case you get hurt."

"They already have and the truth is... I didn't expect it." I have a hunch he's talking about his ex.

"I don't want to be nosy, but what happened?"

"He cheated on me for someone else." He spits angrily, seeing a vein on his temple. "And he comes in every month to apologise."

Discomfort in the air. It was one thing I didn't really like. His brown eyes fade for a moment, as if he's remembering that event. I feel bad for making him remember it.

"And how are you doing with the love thing?"

"Like hell."

"I don't think so." Can't he see me?

"Guys only come after me to make their exes jealous or as an object of ridicule."

A punch. I was too scared to hear a thump on the table. Smoker didn't seem to like what I said.

"Fucking kids," he grumbles through his teeth, reaching into his pocket for his cigars.

"Did it... bothered you?"

"Of course he fucking bothered me!" The tone of voice said it all. "You can tell they're not too mature. How could they even think of doing something like that? I'd throw them in jail."

I don't know why, but my heart started pounding when I heard Smoker's sincere words. Is he hinting, or is it just me? His sincerity makes my head spin, processing the information. He can't possibly like me. No.

He lights the cigars with the lighter and slowly exhales the smoke trapped in his mouth. He was releasing that tension in his body, and his gaze was locked on mine. I just kept mine on the table. I didn't dare look at him, I was absolutely embarrassed. And awkwardly, I tapped my foot on the table, causing the cutlery and sauces to fall off.

"Excuse me!" I get up quickly to pick it all up.

"Stop that, you're my guest." Smoker also gets up determined to pick it up.

"But I threw it away! I'm such a mess!" Nerves were taking over my body.

"I said you're my guest, I'll pick that up."

"But...!"

I hear a faint bark behind me and a slight push makes me lunge forward against Smoker. And worst of all, my lips collided at the corner of his lips. But I pulled away so suddenly at what happened that even my face was red. I stand up quickly and walk backwards not believing what happened, I almost kissed him!

Smoker was still in that crouched position with his eyes wide open, and then he was staring at me. Surely in his mind he's saying something that's not pleasant to my taste. I wanted to leave. I wanted to leave this house because of the shame that consumed me. And as if fear had overtaken me, I run to where the bag is and head for the entrance to get out of there.

"I have to go! I remembered that...!" I was about to open, but a hand very close to my head stops me from opening the door.

I just stand still and wished with all my might not to turn around. However, his other hand forces me to do so and I keep my gaze fixed on his chest. I dared not look at him out of embarrassment. It was consuming me. His fingers caress the underside of my chin and he slowly lifts it to where I meet his brown eyes.

I couldn't describe it. It was a mixture of peace and lust. Or so I think. I can't tell one from the other. I don't know what was going on, but I was intimidated. My cheeks burned like never before.

"I have told you not to run away from me. And also that I'd rather you tell me the things that have upset you." His voice becomes authoritative. "However...," he withdraws the cigars from his mouth, exhaling the smoke. He pulls his body closer against mine almost taking all the space I had to run away from him, "I won't be mad at you. I'll blame Snow for not getting it right." What?

"Smoker don't..." My words fell silent. My heart pounded harder than before. My pink cheeks about to erupt like volcanoes.

Yes, Smoker kissed me. A long, chaste kiss as his hand moves up my cheek area, lightly caressing. Why is he kissing me? Why is he making things complicated? We pull apart for lack of air, and he rests his forehead on mine to look me straight in the eye.

"Do you have plans this weekend?"

"... No."

"Then I can ask you to stay with me."

"A date?" I couldn't believe what was happening.

"Call it what you want," he smiles, pulling away from me to open the door. "Come on, I'll give you a ride home, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you on the way."

Did I finally find someone who can love a "fat girl" like me?


	9. Chapter 8

I can't believe it. I was really trying to think clearly what the fuck I did. I kissed her. I fucking kissed her. I was going too fucking fast. I was cursing myself in my office thinking clearly about what happened yesterday at my house. I don't behave like that! What are you doing to me? Goddamn it! And on top of that I told her to meet me this weekend. Where am I going to take her? Fuck, so much to think about!

I feel like a teenager in love. That had sounded too corny for my taste. Even my craving for a smoke increased where I hadn't stopped at any point. I would put one out and light up another. I never got like that, not even with Hina. I would mentally beat myself up being a big idiot. It's not that I like the girl, but I feel like I'm going fast and I'm scaring her.

Just yesterday, when we were on our way back to her house, she didn't even look at my face. She was so ashamed of what happened. I didn't even kiss her goodbye because I felt it would make her uncomfortable. And this morning I didn't text her at all. Fuck, Smoker! Have the fucking guts and talk to her to find out if you're going to meet up or not! But where am I going to take her? It's not that fucking hard. I want it to be perfect and I don't want to fuck her up. I'm worrying too much.

I hear someone knocking on my office door.

"Come in!"

"Smoker-san." Tashigi's voice echoes, though I hear the occasional cough. "I'll open the window."

Right. I didn't even open the windows. These thoughts are eating me up so much that I couldn't even think clearly. The smoke is disappearing little by little leaving the feeling that a person can breathe peacefully.

"I bring you yesterday's report."

Ah, that's right. Yesterday was Foxy's trial, and from what I'm told it was a success. They put the bastard away for twenty years. I would have given him a life sentence where he wouldn't get out of jail. I nod my head, thanking the girl for bringing him in.

Can she help me? Smoker, please, you're going to ask for help from a mere brat who probably doesn't have much experience. But we've known each other for a long time. She can help me with this. It's not hard to ask, is it?

"Tashigi," I call out to her before she leaves, "can I ask your advice?"

The young woman stares at me, impressed by my question.

"Of course, Smoker-san." She closes the door knowing this is privacy. "What's this about?"

"What place would you recommend for a date?"

I could see Tashigi's astonished face coming towards my table. She sits down and looks at me decisively, putting on her glasses.

"Are you dating anyone?"

"Something like that."

"Something like that?"

"We're definitely not a couple, we're just getting to know each other."

"And how long have you known her?"

"This looks like an interrogation." And that's the truth. This girl's questions were getting on my nerves.

"I'm sorry, Smoker-san. But I want to help you." Sincerity, first and foremost.

"I've been here about a week," I answer the question.

"Do I know her?"

"Too well, I'd say."

I watch as she raises her head thoughtfully as if trying to remember some girl she's had somewhat intimate contact with. And her eyes widen. I think she knows who it is.

"Don't tell me she's that weird girl who's Zoro's friend?" Weird?

"What do you mean, weird?" That annoyed me, and it showed in the tone of my voice.

"This... I don't know if you've noticed with the food thing."

"I've noticed. She has problems, but I'm trying to get her to eat right."

"Really? So, have you met her more than once?" My tongue rolls out of my mouth. "She seems like a nice girl."

And I don't deny it. Nice, awkward, shy... I'm short of more adjectives to describe her, but I didn't want to drag it out. My eyes close for a moment, trying to think clearly. And Tashigi's voice pops into my head.

"I think a walk along the avenue in the evening would be nice," she says. "I know a good restaurant. It's not expensive and the food is great."

"Tell me the name of that place."

"Restaurant Roulouge."

"They keep making up names," I argue as I write it down on a piece of paper so I don't forget it.

"That's what happens when you want to get new customers." Tashigi's laughter echoes through my office and I see her rise from her seat. "Excuse me." And with the same she leaves.

Take a walk and have dinner. Not a bad idea really. I look like a parent feeding someone, but she really needs it. I wouldn't want to give her anything if she's not well fed. I exhale the smoke slowly as I pick up my mobile phone which I put aside. I didn't quite know if she can answer me right now since she's working. I look at the time and it's noon, she should be eating.

It wouldn't be very fair for the girl not to have a break anymore. Okay, Smoker. Text her and tell her that.

_"Good afternoon."_

_"Good afternoon."_

_"Did I catch you at a bad time?"_

_"You caught me eating, but I can answer."_

_"Please tell me it's not salad."_

_"No, Carrot brought this."_   
_"He told me it's lemon ricotta risotto."_   
_"Delicious."_

_"Thank goodness, I was getting worried."_   
_"I'd like to know if we're still on for this weekend."_

_"It is, isn't it?"_

_"I just wanted to know."_   
_"How about a walk down the avenue and dinner at a restaurant in the evening?"_

_"Does that mean I have to wear a dress?"_

_"I hope there won't be any problems."_

_"No... Not at all."_

_"You know you can tell me if it bothered you or not."_

_"It's just... I'm not used to being dressed up."_

That's a problem. So, you mean you don't have clothes like that? Shit, I think I messed up listening to Tashigi. However, I get another message from her.

_"But that doesn't mean I don't have any."_   
_"My friend Nami spends her life buying me clothes."_

_"I'm relieved about that. I thought I'd messed up."_

_"You'd never screw it up."_

That was a compliment, I'd even say it boosted my ego a little. What a girl. I say goodbye to her so she can continue eating quietly. I have to thank that cafeteria girl for bringing food to share with her. By the way, speaking of food, I'm hungry and it's time. I get up from my seat to leave my office and head towards the dining room we have at the police station.

However, my eyes are fixed on the boys, none of them had moved and Kaku wasn't there. Where is that boy? I approach them to find out what was going on.

"What are you looking at?"

"Kaku is talking to a girl," I hear Spandam say.

I turn my head in the direction they were all looking and, sure enough, Kaku was talking to a girl. I would say she is the same age as the boy. I noticed in detail that the two of them were moving their hands as if to understand each other. Is she a deaf girl? Mute? I wasn't sure, but I could tell they were getting along so well that they were even laughing. I had never seen the boy in such a state.

That girl was very jovial and blushed every now and then as if she was embarrassed by the things Kaku said. He heard a small laugh from Lucci who was watching the scene with amusement.

"That's not funny, Lucci-san," Tashigi complains, puffing out her cheeks.

"I wasn't laughing. I just find the scene cute."

"You know something?"

"Two weeks before, Kaku and I were on patrol, gathering information about Buggy," the boy goes on to explain. "And, on one of these, Kaku got talking to this girl, but he realised that she was half listening to him and obviously didn't know how to communicate with her." He settles down a bit to keep talking. "Two days later, I see myself with a few books on his 'Learn Sign Languages' table. And from that moment on, I see the two of them in the park making conversation."

"Oh, Kaku didn't seem to have that tender side."

"What's he doing here?" asks Spandam.

"I don't know, maybe she wanted to see him or something happened to him."

I see that Kaku ends with her giving him a warm hug. His face reflected something that reminded me. Illusion in finding someone different from everything. Sometimes, I look in a mirror and that's what I see in myself. A man who wants to be with someone so different and special in my eyes. The boy with the long nose approaches us and is a bit surprised.

"Has something happened?"

"You didn't tell us you had a girlfriend," Spandam jokingly alleges causing the boy to blush.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"But you make a cute couple," confesses Tashigi, "and you're no slouch yourself."

"Mine is different! 

Is it now fashionable for everyone to have a partner in the summer? Well, whatever, I just want to eat and close my cases.

* * *

I'm a bit nervous. Why? Shit. This has never happened to me before. I kept looking in the mirror every now and then to see if everything was right. I was looking very smart, too smart I'd say. My hair was slicked back with hair gel. I was ready to leave the house and go to look for Rose. I hear Snow's little footsteps, like he's trying to tell me something.

I just looked at him and patted his head as if to tell him to be good and not do something crazy. He barks at me understanding the message and I leave, taking the keys of the house and the car. I don't want to arrive in a mess. Everything has to be perfect. Since when did I become a perfectionist? I'm getting paranoid about this date.

Her house wasn't far, we were two blocks away, so with a little bit of calculation I'll be there in ten minutes. Having her around was too tempting I thought. Let's get going. She must be ready by now, but, first, I warn her. I'm a man who prefers to let people know when I'm leaving the house so they know. I put the car in gear and head towards the street full of buildings where anyone can take the opportunity to gossip.

I put on some music to keep me relaxed all the way and I also light one of my cigars as usual. Don't worry, everything will be fine. You won't fuck up, keep that in mind. You have to be gentle with her and don't go so fast this time. Give it time. I'm really psyching all that shit out? Fuck!

I made it to the buildings. The truth is that the neighbourhood seems to be quiet, not many cars usually pass by here. This kind of streets people prefer to walk in peace and quiet without a car in the way. I stop in front of the flat where she lives and I get out of the car and walk around a bit, leaning a bit on the bonnet while I wait for her.

It shouldn't take long really. Come to think of it, she'll be nervous just like me. I know we've had meetings before, but this one is different. Anything can happen here and even a kiss. Shit, focus! I really look like a teenager. I rest my hand on my forehead, trying to calm these fucking hormones. And my ears perk up as I hear a door open and footsteps approaching me. The noise comes from high heels. I look up and my face is puzzled at what I'm seeing.

It's not a dress I was wearing. Elegant black trousers, a button down shirt with stripes of various warm colours and heels that weren't very high. Her hair was now wavy and she didn't wear a lot of make-up like last time. I could see the naturalness of her. I could even say that my mouth was open to see such a wonder before my eyes. At first glance, to me, she is not "fat". She looks great.

"Have you been here long?"

"... No, just a few minutes," I reacted a second later. Shit!

"You look... very handsome." You should never miss that blush on her cheeks.

"So do you." She looks at me in astonishment, and that face turns redder than ever.

Shit, did I say something wrong? She looks so cute like that, it makes me want to... Fucking old pervert! Focus, this is important! I get up from my seat to open the door for her to get in, to which she gladly agrees. I couldn't help but glance at her ass. So much flesh to hold on to. I shake my head violently not wanting to think about any more hormonal bullshit. I make my way to the driver's seat and we get ready to get the hell out of there before any neighbours take a look.

OK, first step done. Now I have to go and look for a car park in the area of the restaurant so I don't have to make life difficult for myself. Tashigi told me that there was no problem as there is parking. More expenses to do today. From time to time I looked at her every time I stopped at a stop sign. For some reason, I liked looking at her and even more so in those clothes. I must say, your friend has a good eye. Why doesn't she wear those kind of clothes very often? What a stupid question you just asked. She is too shy and insecure about her body.

A song came on the radio and Rose seemed to like it so much that she turned up the volume a bit. From the lyrics it sounded sad and romantic. I look at her for a moment seeing that she was humming it. You know this song.

"Who sings it?" I ask breaking the silence.

"Avril Lavigne along with Chad Kroeger, the song is very sad. It's called 'Let me go'."

"Very appropriate, yes."

You can tell he's had a very hard life and spends his life listening to sad songs. Or so I would like to think. In no time at all, we had arrived at the site. I park the car in the area where Tashigi told me and I see that there is no parking meter. It's better for me, so I don't have to spend money. Rose gently gets out of the car, trying to be careful not to fall in those shoes.

I just look at her and I can't. I really try to control my hormones in front of her. If I say anything inappropriate, she'll think I'm just trying to take advantage of her. Gently, I hold her hand for support and we walk slowly towards the restaurant. I wouldn't want her to fall at any moment and break her ankle. The outside of the restaurant looked good, let's take a look inside.

Wow, I didn't expect this place to be fancy. I look at the menu next to me and the woman was right. The dishes look like they're inexpensive. Rose shivers next to me, too much, like she's not liking it here. No. I won't let her run away. I squeeze our hands a little, conveying my trust and confidence. She seems to relax.

A waiter approaches with a fleeting smile and leads us to the window area. Great, it's a good spot. Maybe she'll be inspired by the view. I'd love to go to her house and see those paintings, she must draw amazingly. We sat in our respective seats while the waiter gave us our cards, thanking him as usual. Yes, it really wasn't expensive.

I think I'll order something with meat, I'm craving it. Maybe some meatball curry? That sounds good. I look at the girl and notice she's hesitant. Sure, her problem. Eating salad for a long time is not good for you. I could recommend something or have her order what I'm ordering.

"I don't know what to choose. It's so varied."

"Do you want me to order the same as me?"

"Yes, please." That shows confidence.

"Do you already know what to order?" I hear the waiter approach.

"Yes, we'll both order the same thing: meatballs with curry." I get a surprised look from the girl.

"Would you like me to bring you our best wine?" The typical question when they see a couple.

I just give a small glance at her to which she shakes her head. It's just my style.

"No, I'd rather have a beer and the lady I'm guessing water."

"Indeed.

"Which beer, sir?"

"On second thought, I'll have sake instead of a beer." I missed having that drink.

"I'll bring your order right away."

And he leaves us both alone where silence reigns in that small circle. I know there were other people around us, but there was an invisible field that protected us from that annoying noise. And thank goodness he took me to the smoking room, that's because he saw the cigars in my pocket. The one who was not comfortable was Rose who looked at people from time to time as if she was afraid of what they would say to her.

I leaned my body a little towards her so that she would notice my presence and look me in the eyes.

"You don't have to worry. I'm here, remember?"

"Sorry, I'm not used to being in this kind of place." I figured.

"If anyone says anything to you, I'm here to defend you." And I'm dead serious, to which I get a small smile from her, ducking her gaze. Stop being so fucking cute!

"Here's your order."

The waiter sets the plates of food down on the table along with the drinks. Oh, exquisite sake, how I've missed you. I must admit I'm a fanatic when it comes to beers. I know it's a strong drink, but I've had years of experience drinking it. And the food must look good. The meatballs are a bit small so it's easy to fit them in my mouth without any difficulty. I'm going to try one. God, I have to thank Tashigi for recommending this place to me. The food is exquisite.

I would like to know if Rose thinks the same as I do. I look around and I think I'm looking at the cutest thing in the world. The poor thing was trying to poke one of those meatballs, but it kept slipping away. Her cheeks puffed out in annoyance, until she gives up so easily. I couldn't help but laugh inwardly at such a scene. I'll have to help her, won't I? So the only thing I can think of to avoid being a mess at the table is to get up, grab the chair and stand next to her bringing my plate and drink.

I could get stares from people, but I completely ignored them. And Rose just didn't understand why I stood next to her. Although her gaze turns red when she gets the message.

"No need," she says as I tap one without difficulty.

"And watch you starve yourself to death by having a fight with a meatball?"

"It's because of the sauce," she complains. She's tender when she wants to be.

"I can see it's about the sauce." I bring the meatball very close to her lips as she looks up at me.

Her thin yet thick lips open slowly to receive the gods' delicacy with relish. She chews it unhurriedly and her eyes sparkle with intensity. That already showed me that she liked it too much. I did the same process and the girl had not complained at any time; nevertheless, she was uncomfortable with those looks. She looks so small next to me.

And my pleasant surprise is to see that Rose takes my fork and with precision picks up one of the meatballs already getting the hang of it and brings it close to my mouth. I noticed a small blush on her face as if she was psyching herself up that what she was doing was right. Or because of the embarrassment that would be possible. I smile sideways and open my mouth to receive it with pleasure. And thank goodness I had already put my cigars away, it would be awkward to eat with them.

We had a good time feeding each other like this. Whoever is watching us will think we're a couple or something. And you know what? I don't care. I'm doing a great job of making the girl eat without fear, forgetting everything around her. She's just focused on me. That connection we have was never broken. I love looking into those emerald green eyes that mesmerize me so much. I would stare at them for the rest of my life.

And then it was time for dessert; although, we were both full and pleased with the food. Yes, those meatballs were exquisite. I paid the bill and we left. The weather was really nice at night, neither hot nor cold. It was perfect for a stroll along the avenue. Without remorse, I take her hand gently and we walk. I feel tension in her body. Shit! Was I fast? I pull it away a little; however, she holds it tighter as if she doesn't want to break this moment.

You know that feeling of relief? Yes, my body relaxed completely. We didn't say a word the whole way and that was enough to know that we were OK. I really don't know what this girl is doing to me. It's making my hormones kick in and I'm thinking dirty thoughts. Fuck! Seriously, I'm trying to relax. Those clothes let you see what's behind her. I'd like to see it and make her look in the mirror and tell her not to say she's hideous. She's too beautiful. I'd like to kiss her again, taste those lips. I couldn't stop thinking about it since that time.

I feel her stop and I look at her trying to see what was going on. I was looking at a simple artist who spent his life making paintings for other people to earn money. I must admit there are a few who have a knack for that. I'd like to see Rose's paintings - why doesn't she take them to a museum? Shame perhaps? Or does she just make them for herself? I have no idea, really.

But her face reflected a hint of that glow of illusion as if she liked what she was seeing. Is inspiration coming to her? Seeing her like this is very tender. I have an absolute weakness for tenderness. I felt like hugging her and doing grown-up things to her. Shit, focus! I shake my head vigorously, not wanting to have such impure thoughts.

I slowly stroke the palm area of her hand as a way of saying we have to leave. She nods and turns on her heels to resume our walk.

"I still have to go to your house to look at your artwork."

"They're no big deal."

"We'll see about that when I see them with my own eyes," I slowly exhale the smoke from my mouth.

"Smoker," she calls me in that tone of voice that gave the feeling that she was going to tell me something serious, "I'd like to know something that... is gnawing at me a lot."

"I'm listening."

"... We've known each other very recently and it seems as if we've known each other all our lives." I agree with her there. "And every time I talk to you on the phone or in person, I get this feeling that... you like me."

My steps stop dead in my tracks when I hear those words in the young woman's mouth. Did I like her? It's not that I fell in love with her, but I liked everything about her. Leaving aside the problem she has with food or people's conversations when they call her "fat". She is different. Very different from the other girls I've met.

I take her shoulders in my hands and look her straight in the eye. That connection comes back again and I just slowly caress one of her cheekbones that were burning with that blush.

"I can't lie. You're a different girl than any I've ever met. I promised myself I wouldn't give any woman a chance. Until you came along."

Her eyes sparkle brighter again, as if she hadn't expected that answer.

"Smoker..."

"I can't fool you. I like you, Rose. And I'll do everything I can to make you feel good about yourself body and soul." I couldn't help but rest my forehead on hers without losing that connection. "I'll make you feel like a real grown woman."

"I..." A few tears are slipping down her cheeks as if my words have affected her in some way.

"Maybe you don't like me because we're two different people and I'm going too far."

"... I was afraid of what might happen because I already suffered too much. But every action, every gesture you made, I felt hope." She takes my hands, holding them tightly. "Hope that I had found someone who really liked me."

"Fuck, I clearly like you. Can't you tell?"

"Maybe I was hiding it."

"Well, honestly, I haven't hidden it at any point. I may not have feelings for you yet, but that doesn't mean I like you."

"I know."

"Rose," I call out to her, pulling her into my body where there is no distance left, "let's give this a chance.

Now I was the one who was unsure about accepting that condition. Please, I just wanted this. I've never felt so fucking good in my life after what happened with Hina. I feel her hands caress my cheeks and our cheeks connect again. She slowly nods her head and I didn't wait any longer.

I take the cigars out of my mouth removing that smoke and in a rather slow motion I give her a kiss. Firm and chaste, resting my hand on her hip, not wanting to separate this moment. Neither does she because she places her hands on my chest welcoming that gesture with pleasure. We both longed for that kiss. And, even if it was cheesy, the full moon was witness of this oath.


	10. Chapter IX

I still couldn't believe it! I still can't believe what happened this weekend. Smoker kissed me, again. And with the news that he likes me and wants to give this a chance. I kept moving back and forth hugging my pillow like a teenager in love. Could he be the one? With that thought in my head, I imagine a lot of things with him. More romantic walks, more dates, more kisses.... Oh, God! I think I'm falling in love.

What will he think? Well, it's hard to know what he's thinking as shoulders are a mystery. I glance at the clock for a moment and get up to leave the house. And it's not work. Today is Monday and I asked the boss to take a day off, as I have an appointment with Law to get myself checked out. Yes, it's time for him to follow me how I'm doing. The last time I saw him he wasn't very happy. However, this time is different. I am eating and thanks to Smoker.

He is the pinnacle that sustains me. What would I do without him? I don't know and I don't want to think about it, I even shake my head not wanting to imagine it. I leave the house and head for the bus station where I wait calmly for the bus. I hear the voices of some of my neighbours, but this time I ignore them completely. I was heeding Smoker's words. Ignore what's around me, or rather ignore what can hurt me. I feel proud of myself for doing this. It was a big step.

And I wasn't doing it for him, but also for me. I wish I could hold him close to me and feel his hand in mine. It makes me feel confident. I wanted to see him, I really did. To hear that commanding, manly voice that made him look like a man of character. And deep down he looked like someone who cared and showed that he really has feelings, even if he doesn't show them.

Oh, Smoker, you don't get out of my head for a second. The kiss he was giving me was a mixture of cigar and sweet. It was a strange taste, but exciting. How I'd love to taste them again. They are addictive. Okay, I think I'm getting a bit of a crush. I just can't stop thinking about him. He's someone I want to be with. I didn't realise I got on the bus and had arrived at the health centre where Law usually was.

He is a prodigious doctor. He moved from place to place to help those in need or when he has to go to a major hospital to operate on someone. He has a gift, I recognise that. I have known him for a long time and he has looked after me over the years. Today was going to be hectic as it is Monday and the vast majority of Law's patients come on this day. And I have to put up with it because I have no choice but to wait and have my turn. I was already in the waiting room taking off my headphones to hear my call.

I don't know if in these two weeks I have noticed any change in me because I have. Especially when it comes to food and I'm a bit more motivated. Although I was still disgusted by my body. Nobody could get rid of these love handles and even if I wanted to, they wouldn't go away. I am destined to be "fat" for life. Patients came in and out, each one taking their time to be seen. Until I see him with a file in his hand.

Trafalgar D. Water Law. A handsome man with many tattoos and who is acclaimed by many women. I must admit that I had noticed him for a long time, but Law is a homosexual. But you couldn't tell. He's had a partner for two years, I've never seen his face, but every time he gets a call all I hear is "Eustass-ya". That boy doesn't know what he's got himself into. He looks up as if he's looking for someone until he sees me and smiles a little.

"Rose-ya, come in."

He has a habit of calling his friends and patients by that name. For him, it was a sign of respect, but not for others. Although one gets too used to that way of speaking. I enter the room where I sometimes call it the "torture room". Why? Because I wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. But this time I was not afraid, my determination was overriding me and I will prove it.

I sit in that chair, a bit too noisy for my taste. I should change it very often. I feel his gaze on my body as if he wants to see something different.

"How are you?

"Better than ever." That's taken him by surprise that he even looks at me.

"I was waiting for you to say the usual things."

"Well, this time it's a different story."

"Well, how are you doing with the food? At least tell me you're eating something different." He knows I always eat salad.

"I've been eating different things for the past two weeks." I hold up my hand to count on my fingers. "Doughnuts that were a bit salty, chicken curry, meatball curry..."

"And your body has reacted well?"

"Yes, I haven't had any problems."

"It's just that I can see it on your face." He puts the pen aside to rest his elbows on the table and his chin on his hands.

"Oh, yeah?"

"When I see a patient making progress it's because one of two things: either they're listening to their doctor or someone is in the middle and causing all this."

My cheeks flushed suddenly when he said that. I couldn't help but think of Smoker, so I avert my gaze. A small laugh escapes Law's lips as if he's figured it out.

"One of your friends?" Here comes the interrogation.

"No."

"Any boys you've met?"

I duck my eyes even redder.

"Yeah... He's a lovely person."

"Oh, yeah?" He looked interested.

"He's very different from the other boys I've met," I explain in detail. "He's attentive and caring, in his own way. He worries about me eating something and he doesn't look at me as just a fat girl but as someone else in his everyday life."

"So he's someone who has made a big mark on you."

"Yes, I can't even help thinking about him." Law is not a psychologist, but he is my friend.

"That's a big step." I watch as he settles into the back of the chair. "Does he like you?"

I didn't say anything. Already the silence spoke volumes, and so did my body. Law knows he's studied every reaction I make in detail, and he knows what it means.

"You tell me everything," he laughs amused, to which I look at him with a pout. "My advice is don't let him get away. You can tell he's someone who shows concern." He picks up a cup where he still had some coffee left. "May I know his name?"

"It's Commissioner Smoker, Loguetown Police Station."

I see Law choke on his coffee when he hears the man's name, which makes me feel butterflies in my stomach.

"Smoker-ya?"

"You know him?"

"Sure, he's also a patient of mine.I'm the one who sew up that scar on his face."

"Well, you did a good job." I blush even more. "It looks good on him."

"I can't believe Smoker-ya noticed you already. He looked like a man who likes you rather..." I know he's trying his best to find the right word to avoid hurting me, "thin."

I thought so too, he's not the only one. However, every action he took gave me food for thought. And that kiss on my lips was real. He liked me and it didn't matter how many times he sees me. I'm not a "fat girl" in his eyes.

"Have you met him more times?"

"Yes, the last time was this weekend," I say it with a lovey-dovey tone that has been noticed.

"And did something happen?"

"You're entering dangerous territory."

"Oh, so something happened. A fleeting night, maybe?"

"Is your boyfriend not spoiling you at night?" I know how to play my cards.

"No, and when I see him, he'll remember me." How blunt the doctor came out. "Well, enough chitchat, let's see. As you're making good progress, I'll prescribe you some pills less strong than the last one.And in two weeks' time you'll come and tell me how you're doing."

"You want to drug me."

"I just don't want you to relapse."

"I know." I get up from my chair ready to leave. "Well, thank you, Law."

"You're my friend, that's what we're here for." He walks over to me to give me a hug goodbye. "And all the best."

Yes, I hope so too. And I think everything will be fine. With him, things would be different. I'm happy with him. I say goodbye to Law and leave. I should take the opportunity to go shopping, as I'm next to the supermarket and I need to buy some food. I don't know why I have the feeling that I'm going to have a visitor very soon. The funny thing is that now I'm searching the internet for new recipes. Damn it, Smoker. Because of you I'm back to eating.

And I'm really grateful to have met him. Without him, I'd really be lost by now. I wouldn't eat anything, not even a salad, because I have this thought that everyone doesn't look kindly on me. And he does instead. I get silly sometimes when I'm in front of him. You haven't really fallen in love Rose? It's too soon, but I'm feeling things for him. And it's just that it's going so fast from how little we know each other.

Well, I'm going to relax and do some shopping and make something to eat since I have time.

* * *

I'm pissed off! The bus took longer than expected and, on top of that, the driver starts talking to a girl he knows. What a disappointment! I even turned off my phone because I didn't charge it yesterday. It's Monday, Rose. What do you expect? Everything would be catastrophic for you. I've got to get a drink, my head is hurting like hell. I put the bags aside and go to the kitchen to find the box of drugs I usually take for these cases.

A good Nolotil helps a lot. I take it with a little water. I hope it has a quick effect because it's too much. I go to the living room to charge my mobile phone, the charger is always lying around, almost always on the sofa. I have it located. I charge it and when I switch it on I find a few messages and calls from Smoker. Hello! He exaggerated a bit, didn't he? Let's see, I disappeared for a moment, but not from the map.

I hear my doorbell ring and it's weird because if it was Nami she would call me and tell me she's coming. And it can't be the matchmaker either since I paid her this month. So who is it? I go to the door to open it and my face was shocked when I saw the person I least expected.

"Smoker!"

"Where have you been!" and, for the first time, he hugs me tightly if I had disappeared. "I thought you'd been kidnapped or something."

"No." I don't know why, but it was funny.

"Why didn't you go to work?" He walks in like he knows the place.

"I asked for a day off because I had a doctor."

"And where was your mobile phone?

"No battery."

"Now I get it," he says very calmly, looking at my flat.

"I haven't disappeared off the earth either," I laugh tenderly approaching him; although, I blush a little at the sight of him here. "Did you ask the matchmaker where I live?"

"Since I know which building is your building I have to know your door," he replies calmly. "Can I sit down?"

"Yeah, sure."

Smoker sits quietly on the sofa. I don't know if I should be afraid of him, but it's as if he doesn't like my flat. I go to the kitchen where I have the shopping bag and put the food in the cupboards or in the fridge. And when I turn around, I'm startled to find Smoker in the doorway.

I put my hand to my heart trying to calm him down. God, what is a ninja or something? He didn't make a sound.

"I see you've taken the opportunity to shop."

"And you should let me know when you show your face."

"I wanted to surprise you," he smiles a little smugly, walking over to take my hands. When did he get so cute? "I see you bought something to eat."

"Because of you."

"Because of me?

"You made me eat again," I say with all the sincerity in the world, looking into his eyes.

"I wasn't going to let you starve," he exhales smoke from his mouth. "Does it bother you?"

"I'm used to you smoking everywhere."

"But maybe it's different at your place." With all his nerve, he opens the fridge to see the food I've got. "Do you want me to help you prepare something?"

"Smoker, you're my guest," I say to push him away, but it was too late, he'd already grabbed the ingredients.

"And your partner can't at least make you lunch?"

What did he say? My partner? My face was on fire when I heard that word. I couldn't believe it. He definitely thinks we're a couple now?! I'm still in the process of psyching myself out because I still couldn't believe what he said. I was dying of embarrassment and cringing. He didn't even flinch, he started looking for the utensils to cut the vegetables.

I approached him to grab a knife; however, he stops me. He looks at me and comes towards me, was he going to get a kiss? Not on my lips but on my forehead. This is too much for my heart, damn it! What was that for? I look at him confused receiving a smile from him.

"Don't do anything."

"At least tell me what to do, it's my house, I remind you."

"Well, you can use the time to prepare the rice while I take care of this, okay?"

"All right."

We had a good time making the food. The truth is that preparing food with Smoker was fun and relaxing. I was never bored and I got a closer look at the man's culinary skills that I loved. He had every single thing I liked. And it makes me get goofy with him, it was a super weird thing and this feeling I felt with him was real. It's not even comparable to the movies.

I set the table already with the food ready while he's serving. We really look like a real couple, is that it? I blush again at the memory of that word that I even feel a little awkward. It's a good thing the table was in the living room and I have the carpet on the floor as a cushion, obviously. I hear a small laugh from him, he was amused by my nervousness.

Now that I see the food looks good. I'm ashamed that he came and made my food. I feel useless next to him.

"Are you all right?" I return to the real world.

"Smoker, I don't like you coming to my house just like that and making me food," I confess, looking at his face as it relaxes.

"You would have done the same thing," he corrects me to which I clam up.

He has won this battle of two. So I set about eating that exquisite food on my palate. God, I missed this feeling of tasting new food. Right, I must remember to take that pill, thank goodness I remembered to go to a pharmacy to buy it, otherwise I'd be in absolute shit. I go to the kitchen for a moment, receiving the attentive gaze of Smoker who looks at me strangely.

And I'm back with the pill to take it. The pill doesn't counteract the effects of the previous one, so I'm more relaxed.

"Are you taking pills?

"My doctor prescribed them," I answer.

"And what did he say?" he was interested in the subject and he should know, shouldn't he?

"That I'm fine. He saw that I was motivated and looked good."

"I don't know why.

"Is it because the man in front of me makes me eat more often?"

"True," he laughs, finishing his meal, "and I enjoy watching you eat."

I swear I almost gagged at those words and thank goodness it was only water and not food. I get up again to clear the table and so does he, although he goes back to sit down and light his cigars. It didn't really bother me. I was used to Smoker smoking everywhere. With the dishes in the sink, I go into the living room and sit down on the couch to one side, almost away from him.

I feel Smoker's gaze roam over my body. I shiver slightly as I feel it. I got the feeling he was up to something and I didn't like it. Seeing that I was far away, he moves closer to me and places his hand on my left knee. His fingers slowly graze that bone covered by my thick skin. Before I knew it, he was already very close to my face and I blushed a little. He takes those cigars out of his mouth and slowly moves closer. He's going to kiss me! I was getting nervous, but I closed my eyes to receive what I was longing for.

A little more. To feel the touch of our lips. And it's all over when I hear the moans of my neighbour on the other side of the wall. Why the fuck now! I turn red, jerking away, unable to bear the woman moaning so loudly. Smoker's face was pure poetry, staring at the wall.

"What an energetic neighbour you have," he says, impressed.

"I'll make you some tea! I run into the kitchen not wanting to hear any more, but he seems to just stand there like it's nothing.

He's clearly a man and when it comes to moaning, they get excited. Is he enjoying hearing it? No. Don't start, Rose. Smoker wouldn't be the type. Or maybe he would? I'm getting so paranoid that my body starts to shiver, not from cold, but from worry. Did he like to hear those erotic sounds from someone else with his partner in front of him? With my tea ready, I head back to the lounge with leaden feet.

I leave the tray on the small table that decorated the living room and sit down, my body still shivering. Still that woman was screaming with pleasure. I try to ignore her, I really do. I'm too much. I pick up the teapot ready to pour the tea into the cup.

"Is your neighbour the type to bring men to the house and fuck?" I take a deep breath to speak.

"I think so..."

"That's why I hate having neighbours on the other side of the wall, you hear everything."

"When I get enough money, I'm out of here." That was my main goal, that's why I save.

The moaning went on and on and on and on and on. And I'm a virgin and inexperienced, having a strong man in front of me and he knows more about sex than I do. What will it be like to do it with him?

"Rose," I get his call to which I look at him, "you're pouring tea on my trousers and it's burning too much."

"Huh?" I look down and find myself in that situation. "Oh, God!" I remove the kettle and reach for a napkin or something to clean it up. "I'm so sorry, Smoker, I didn't realise, honest!" How fucking clumsy of me!

"Wait no..."

"I'll remedy this! Don't worry!"

"No. Hold still." He was stopping me, but I was stopping him.

"Let me clean up this mess!"

"Do you know where the hell you're touching?!"

When he said that, I stopped abruptly and looked in detail at the area of his trousers. My face was pure poem and I was red as a tomato. Do you know where I'm touching? No more and no less than that manhood that has been brought to life by my caresses, or by the moans of the neighbour? I froze, I didn't know what to do at that very moment. I had never in my life touched that important part of a man's body. I pushed my hand away, and not only that, but also my body.

I was in the corner of the sofa analysing what had just happened, I had touched a cock! It was an embarrassing situation and I couldn't look Smoker in the face. However, he takes my hands and pulls me back to him and kisses me. That kiss wasn't like the previous ones, it was rougher and more dominant. Wait! I'm not an expert in that kind of kiss. What do I have to do?

And my whole body tenses up as Smoker's tongue slowly runs over my lips. I was open-mouthed, not knowing how to react, and I didn't expect that tongue to invade my mouth, exploring it as if there was no tomorrow. I wanted to play along, but it was too much. I was inexperienced and just let myself go. That joint brushed against mine as a way to incite me. And I did.

His hands are on my hips to pull me a little closer to him, and he takes the opportunity to caress that area tenderly. This was killing me, I needed some air badly. He notices this and pulls away from me. God! What a passionate kiss. My lungs were screaming for air. And thank goodness. Any more and I'd faint. And without being able to react, his tongue slowly trails down my neck and a moan escapes my lips. What's what?

The hands resting on my hips move up, gripping that shirt. I react quickly and stop him. He pulls away to look at me as if wanting an answer.

"Smoker..." My breath was failing me. "Not yet... I'm ready." I wasn't. I wasn't ready to see me naked and do it with him.

A big sigh escapes Smoker's lips. Does that mean he's sorry? No, please don't. Not that.

"Okay, I'm not going to make you do something you don't want to do." He rests his forehead on mine where our gazes connect. "Even if you did leave me with a problem in my trousers."

"I'm sorry..." I was embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it. A nice cold shower is enough to relax me." I get another kiss that was short than the last one.

I feel bad for leaving him so I couldn't even avoid resting my head on his chest. He rests his hand on my back as a way to reciprocate. I even feel those lips land on my head giving little kisses on it. I feel like a little girl and he.... Well, I don't know, really.

"This weekend they're opening the amusement park that they usually reopen in the summer," I hear him say and I look up at him from my position. "We could go there in the morning and spend the day, do you think?"

"You're not upset?"

"Woman, I'm not some guy who's after you just to sleep with you," he clarifies taking up his cigars again. "If you don't want to do it, I respect that and will wait as long as it takes until you are."

This man surprises me every time and I fall more and more in love with him. So I forget what I said before.

"That's fine with me."

"Great, then I'll go and order the tickets."

"They're not sold out?"

"I've got my contacts." He winks at me as he pulls out his phone.

Another date with him, and this time at the amusement park. I grin like a lovesick fool imagining what it's going to be like. Smoker, what are you doing with me?


	11. Chapter X

It was already Saturday morning and I was ready to leave home and pick up Rose. It was a really good idea to go with her to the amusement park that opened today. I feel Snow running around like he wants to tell me something. I know what he wants. He wants to see the young girl. He hasn't seen her for a long time. He seems to have taken a liking to the girl. I'm sorry, boy, but some other time.

I stroke the Husky's head to make him understand the situation and he just sits down in his place, already calm. He's too smart. Well it's time to go. I take the house and car keys and drive away leaving Snow with food and water. I'm in the car and I start the engine and head for Rose's house. How will she get there? I'm guessing she'll be in her tracksuit. I wish she'd put on some more decent clothes so I could see a bit more of her.

I turn on the radio to be relaxed. Actually, I was a bit afraid because I don't know what can happen there in the park. Mind you, the bitch left me wanting that time. However, I understand her, she's not ready to have a sexual relationship with me yet. Is she still insecure? Probably. And the funny thing is that she can stand that bed-warming neighbour. God, how can that woman have any energy? I want to imagine Rose underneath me and moaning. Shit! Focus and stop warming up!

I got to the house and it looks like she was already waiting for me. I admire a bit the clothes she was wearing and she looks decent. Trousers and a shirt not tight, so you can't see anything that would make her uncomfortable. I understand her perfectly. I sigh slightly as the girl approaches the car to get in.

"Good morning," she greets me.

"Good morning." I bring my hand up to her face to slowly caress her cheek. "Ready?"

She nods slightly to which I smile a little and I start to drive in the direction of the park. It wasn't really far. They usually put that park near the football stadium, Foxy's old property. Which is not his now by the way because he is in jail. The land next to the stadium was too big to organise an event like this. A place where children can enjoy like never before with their parents. Or even couples.

From time to time, I glanced at Rose, who was looking out of the window at the scenery. She was relaxed, something I like to see from her. No worries at all. I place my hand on her thighs where I catch her attention on me as if wanting an explanation. I don't say anything, just exhale the smoke from my mouth as calmly as I can. And I notice her. Her hand in mine to which I smile inwardly.

It's a good thing we got a good time to arrive as there is a traffic jam and we wouldn't be able to find parking until midday. I want to spend as much time with her as possible. I liked her company. We understood each other just by looking at each other. That was enough for me. I hear a sound of surprise from Rose who was looking around the place in amazement. Yes, the park was huge, we could see the Ferris wheel perfectly from our position. I would like to go up with her and see the view. Especially of the ocean. If I had enough money, I wouldn't hesitate to buy a house on the beach.

"We've been lucky," I say as we pull into the car park.

"It's strange, the first day there are usually a lot of people."

"That's because I know the arrival times very well." I wasn't lying. I always came to this place with Hina. And I didn't want to comment on it because I didn't want her to think badly.

"You're calculating." Should I be flattered?

"Call it what you like.

I park the car and we get out of it and head for the entrance to the park. I, without hesitation, take her hand, which she doesn't refuse. Definitely, I would like to say that we are really a couple; although, I haven't told her if she wants to be my girlfriend. That question is unnecessary, my actions were enough to really show that I'm interested in her and I would move land and sea until I had her back in my arms.

She is so small and helpless next to me that anyone could hurt her. I will be there at that time to look after her. Damn the day she ran out of battery and me worrying. I admit it, this girl gets on my nerves sometimes and one day I'll go into cardiac arrest. We got to the entrance where I got the tickets and we were able to get through without any problems. Rose's face was of pure amazement to see those machines working and that everything was alive.

"Have you never been to an amusement park before?" I asked as I walked with her into the park.

"No. I didn't really do it for fear that someone would kidnap me and make me a circus mascot because I was 'fat'."

"That sounded harsh." This girl has got something in her head that amazes me.

"It's the truth." She ducks her head down to cast her eyes to the floor as a way of being embarrassed.

"Well, anyway, your past is hard." I try to cheer her up by stroking her hand with my fingers. "And now you need to focus on the present."

She looks up where our eyes connect and gives me a small smile that's a little too tender for my liking. I swear, if I could find a bathroom, I wouldn't hesitate to put her in there and do whatever I wanted with her. Smoker, control your hormones! I know I can be a pervert, but not that fucking much. For her part, Rose took the opportunity to look in the shop windows where there are plushies that you can only get one by earning points.

The children were running around us like there was no tomorrow, playing and having fun. I just hope none of them get lost because this place is huge and anyone can take advantage of it to snatch one of these kids. A slight tug makes me stop, seeing that Rose was looking at a place. I follow what she was looking at until I come across one of those shop windows. What is she looking at? I move a little closer to get a better view and angle from our position until I catch it.

It was a stuffed animal, neither moderately big nor small, white in colour and shaped like a dog. I thought she wasn't the type of girl who liked stuffed animals, but I was wrong. To win it you would have to score 300 points. It doesn't seem difficult, does it? I feel her tugging on my arm as if she wants to forget the whole thing. Oh no, my pride prevents me from doing so. I pull her towards me, walking towards the shop window where the owner of the game smiles at me.

"Welcome, sir! This game consists of shooting at bandits with these toy rifles." Bandits, eh? I'm going to like this game a lot. "Each of the parts of the models has points." Pointing with a stick. "You can only have ten shots in this game."

"How much would that be?"

"Smoker, no." Rose didn't seem entirely convinced.

"That would be ten berries, sir."

I didn't hesitate. I paid the man and picked up one of the toy rifles on the counter. I feel Rose's gaze glance on the back of my head as if she didn't believe what she was seeing. I wasn't going to leave without something in my hands. Besides, I'm a sheriff's deputy. We police officers train every day to improve our marksmanship. I get into position, keeping my posture comfortable and my left eye on my aim.

I aim precisely where the rubber bullets hit every part that interested me. Five hits in the chest and another five in the head of the models. The man was surprised at my aim. He started counting.

"You have won 300 points, sir!" Just what I wanted. "So you've won one of these prizes on my counter! Which one do you want?"

"The white stuffed animal in the shape of a dog." I feel a gasp from Rose behind me. Brat, I have good enough eyesight not to notice.

"Good choice, sir!" The owner of that game picks up the stuffed animal to hand it to me. "Here you go and have a nice weekend."

"Same to you." I turn on my heel to hand it to him.

"Smoker, you shouldn't have bothered," she says with flushed cheeks, taking the doll from me.

"I did it for you," I confess where I stroke her head stirring her hair. "I'm curious, why the dog?"

"Well...," she hugs the cuddly toy tightly, getting nervous, "since you have Snow, I thought maybe the cuddly toy would be you when we're not together because of work and stuff."

The cuddly toy will make her remember me, she's so fucking cute in her own way! I don't know if it's just me or what, but I feel my cheeks flush at such a thing. Even my throat clears at such a confession. I move a little closer to her to plant a kiss on her forehead as a sign that I liked it. Rose laughs shyly, still hugging that doll. Won't she get tired of it? If I were that cuddly toy, I'd let her hug me as much as she wanted.

We continue walking and enter the fun zone. House of terror, the roller coaster, the Ferris wheel... All a luxury with only one thing in common: that people have fun and there is no danger. And my sense of smell is sharpened when I smell that exquisite sweet that I loved as a child: cotton candy. Candyfloss. Would she want some? I was craving it. I walk with her towards the stall, watching how the person in charge of creating such a marvel turns that stick and little by little the sugar appears. It was mesmerising.

It was our turn to be handed the cotton. Just one, as I had the thought of sharing it with her. It's a bit sticky, yes, but that was enough. Rose looked doubtfully at the candy, not sure whether or not to eat it in the presence of others. Come on, you're over it. I take a piece where my hands are sticky and hold it up to her lips. She looks up at me and decisively opens her mouth to receive it. Her whole body shudders.

"Very sweet!" she cries out to which I laugh a little.

"What did you expect? It's sugar anyway." I bite down a little on that cotton wool.

"Yeah, but I didn't expect it to be so sweet."

As tasty as ever, although I'd prefer ice cream in this weather. A crazy idea crosses my mind and I'd like to see her reaction. I take another piece of cotton wool with my teeth and move closer to her, taking advantage of the fact that her mouth is open as if trying to conceal the taste, and kiss her. Her body tenses to receive such a kiss and with the cotton inside her mouth that little by little was melting. I pull away to see that expression on her face that I loved.

"...Smoker don't do that again!" Red as a tomato.

"Oh, come on, I have to feed you," I joked.

"Smokey will protect me from your intentions." She puts up the dummy as a form of defense. Wait, he named it?

"Smokey?"

"Yes..."

"Tell me, please, you didn't take my name and use that term."

Silence is what I get. Oh, fuck this girl! Why doesn't she call me that? It sounds so cute when she says it. In revenge, I grab another piece to do it again, but she fights back with the stuffed animal. I'm not going to lose so easily. I catch her by surprise with my arm, lifting her up a little and kiss her again. And this time it wasn't a tender kiss, it's much more dominant than the last one. Slowly exploring the cavity of her mouth getting little sighs from her. I can't wait for the moment when she is on my bed and moaning my name.

We separate a little and she intuitively hides her face in the teddy I can't help but giggle slightly. She is like a frightened little girl, exploring a world unknown to her. I take the moment to hug her with my only available arm, slowly caressing her back. She's so small, I wouldn't hesitate to protect her. Well, I think someone will eat the candyfloss alone. I wasn't going to leave it half-finished, that's for sure.

We resumed the ride holding hands again as we looked at the rides. Maybe it was better to go on a smooth one than a rough one like the roller coaster. Yes, the best option was the Ferris wheel. You relax without any hassle and take the opportunity to look at the scenery. We get in line and I feel a brief squeeze on my hand. I look at her and her face reflects insecurity.

"Hey, I'm here. Nothing's going to happen."

"I just... I don't know if I like heights."

"As long as you're with me, nothing will happen, I promise."

I had to inspire confidence so that she wouldn't be afraid of anything. She clings closer to me for protection and I had no problem pulling her in with my arm as a shield. It was our turn to go upstairs and I let her go in first so that she would be calm. The boy with the Ferris wheel closes the door and we slowly make our way up. She holds my hand tightly and with her eyes closed. I feel sorry for her, I really do.

"See, it's okay."

She slowly opens her eyes and looks around slowly.

"Still, I'm not calm."

"And will you be when we see the scenery?"

I caught her attention by directing her gaze towards me. But she was not looking at me, but at the landscape where I admire it too. A great city and beyond it the ocean. The beauty was splendid and unparalleled. I would spend my life looking at that scene or having this image in a painting.

Suddenly, a slight rumbling sound wakes me up and I feel Rose hugging me tightly. The Ferris wheel comes to a screeching halt, startling people. I look down for a moment and see that the boy was looking for the solution to the problem. Well I have to solve mine. The poor thing was so scared that she didn't want to get away from me.

"Calm down, the ferris wheel just stopped."

"I want to get off," she confesses with crocodile tears, "I don't like heights."

"Not even when you're with me?"

Her eyes lock onto my brown ones.

"I feel safe with you.

"That's quite a relief." I slowly caress her cheek that was flushed that shade of pink.

I must distract her with anything. The scenery was the only way I could think of, although there would be other things on my mind, but it's not the right time.

"You know, if I had a camera, I could take a picture of this landscape and admire its beauty."

For a moment, she looks at the place and then at me.

"And wouldn't a picture made by me do?"

It is also true. I remember the day I arrived at her house, the day she scared me to death, I took the opportunity to look at her works. And you know what, they were wonderful. Why don't she show them to a painter or a museum to exhibit them? She would make a lot of money. Her hands are magic. They make wonderful work. And I'd be thrilled to have her paint this landscape, to which I smile.

"That's not a bad idea."

"I'll get to it when I get home."

"I don't want you to try too hard either," I comment, exhaling the smoke from my mouth.

"When it comes to pretty scenery, I like to get it done before I forget."

"What a perfectionist you turned out to be."

I was liking this girl more and more. Everything about her is something unique and exclusive. I remove the cigars from my mouth to give her a small kiss on her lips. She doesn't hesitate to reciprocate the kiss and rests her hands on my chest a little shyly. Rose is so perfect in my eyes. I wouldn't hesitate to spoil her at any time. What are you doing with me? You're making me a different person than I usually am. A cold, hard as a rose man, and you're making me soft.

A sigh escapes my lips as I pull away from the kiss and lean my forehead against hers to look into those eyes that hypnotize me so much. That colour really caught my attention. So unique and special. I wouldn't get tired of looking at them again and again. I'd be admiring that glow they gave off every time she's with me. My little girl. My angel. I don't even know what to call her anymore. My gaze was lost in her ocular eyes and I wasn't the only one.

How I'd like to do it here with her while they try to fix the problem. And obviously, the cells were visible to anyone. A pervert might take the opportunity to see us and she wouldn't be in the mood for anyone to see her. I could only see her and I wanted to see her. I wanted to strip off those clothes that were in the way of my sight. To take with my own hands those fleshy thighs where it's easy to hold them. And not to mention her ass that made me want to squeeze it and slap it lightly.

Oh, shit! I'm getting supernaturally horny. I must calm my teenage hormones before I lose control of myself. A growl of frustration leaves my throat and I lean my head on her shoulder. Her scent was so alluring. Fuck, why are you doing this to me? I really want to see your body and have you at my mercy. So I can calm the animal inside me. Going too long without sex is bad for me. And it's strange, I don't usually care too much. But this time it's different. She doesn't know that she's coaxing me with her body, hidden by those somewhat bulky clothes.

I was going to kiss her again; however, the Ferris wheel moves to indicate that they had already fixed the problem. Rose rests her head on my chest, already more relaxed than usual. I, as usual, hug her with all my strength without hurting her in any way. I was giving her all the love in the world, something I don't do very often. 

Rose has definitely cast a spell on me. She can deny it all she wants, but I feel my heart pumping every time I see her. That's called happiness and I liked it.

We went around the Ferris wheel a few times until the ride was over and we got off. Rose relieves her whole body that everything went well and clings closer to me as a sign that she doesn't want to be separated. I didn't want to either. Anyone who saw us wouldn't agree that she and I were a couple because we were physically different. I didn't care what they thought. I was happy with her. She is my happiness. It's my life. And Rose feels it too.

How do I know that? It's easy to see how she blushes every time I say something surprising to her. When it's time to hug her. To kiss her. I can see and feel it all. We were comfortable and neither of us wanted to separate from the other. I kissed her forehead lightly receiving a small laugh from her. I loved to hear it. It was music to my ears.

"Smoker," she calls out to me to which I look at her, "how about we go?"

"Already? Don't you want to get something to eat in here?"

"I don't want you to spend your money for me."

"Come on, I may not have the best salary in the world, but trying something new isn't a bad thing." I want to tempt her to try new things.

"You're a bad influence," she laughs softly.

"But you love it." I can't help but laugh with her, stroking her face lightly.

"How about eating outside?

"Don't you want to eat in here?" I'm surprised.

"Lots of fried food and junk food in between."

"It's OK for one day."

Come on, I know it's unhealthy, but it's OK. She nods as I lead her to the food court. Well, there were plenty of people to eat. It's a good thing this is fast and not like in restaurants. Then we're really starving. We both ordered the same thing: a hot dog. I was enjoying it like a child and she, as usual, was unintentionally smearing herself, especially her mouth.

Oh, she's so cute. Good thing I took a few napkins and was able to clean her up well. She doesn't look at me because she was feeling embarrassed. She shouldn't be.

I really liked being near her and spoiling her however I wanted. Without everyone thinking that she and I weren't meant to be together. Yes we are and I wouldn't hesitate to be that way forever. And that's how our relationship has been flowing in a magical way.


	12. Chapter XI

God! Today marks one month since we met. I'm nervous. Too nervous, I'd say. Come on Rose, take a deep breath or you'll have a syncope and there's no one to pick you up. Well actually yes, Nami was with me and she decided to accompany me to the shop where I got Smoker's present. Yes, I made him a present. But I have to go and pick it up. What is it? Well, it's obviously a surprise. Even Nami kept asking me where we were going.

She must have a lot of patience. I was having fun because of the questions she was asking me. And I understood, I would do the same if I was excited and wanted to know what I was going to get her. I just hope Smoker likes the gift. I tried really hard to do it. I was a bit nervous, it's been a month since we met and I wanted to give him a present! The truth is that the place wasn't far away. I was always approaching it to ask for any material.

Yes, we are approaching a shop where they sell tools for painting pictures and they will also frame one for you. I did a picture for Smoker and I wanted him to have it. That picture I drew reflected him. Will he love it? I'm sure he will, especially if I did it with my own hands. I enter the place with Nami and approach the counter while my friend looks at the paintings on display. I hope she doesn't tell me to bring my paintings here.

"Hi, I'm here to pick up an order." I show the sales assistant the sheet with the details of the painting.

"Sure, I'll bring it right away." The girl leaves for a moment to look for it.

"I didn't know they were in the business of displaying paintings," I hear Nami say from the other side.

"This is where I buy enough material to paint."

"Why don't you bring them here? I'm sure you'll get money." What did I say?

"The landlady knows me and has already proposed to me, to which I refused."

"What a fool you are for God's sake."

"Here is your order." I turn around and look at the box already packed. It wasn't very big. "Do you want to put something in the dedication?"

"Can I put it?"

"Of course."

I didn't like to say out loud what I was going to put on Smoker. I'd rather write it myself and keep it a secret. With the dedication in place, I pay the girl and take the painting to leave with Nami. It didn't weigh anything, I could carry it perfectly well without any help. Even my friend was approaching me to see if I could handle it. I'm not weak. She must understand that perfectly well.

"Did you meet with him to give him the darned gift?"

"No," I reply.

"Then?" My answer took her by surprise.

"My idea is to take the painting to the police station. You know a way to surprise him." I have it all planned out in my head.

"How detailed you've become, huh?" Nami laughs at my comment. "I can tell you like that man."

"How to deny it."

I was really in love with that commissioner. So protective and tender with me. Is it bad to dream about him every day and know what plans he has for you? I think it is. Smoker, I don't know what you're doing with me, but you drive me crazy. With every gesture you make I fall more in love. I can feel my cheeks burning from the kisses he was giving me. I even hear some faint clicks near my ear.

I turn to see Nami who seems to be calling me.

"Wow, I thought I lost you."

"Sorry, I was deep in thought." I blush for not listening to my friend.

"No worries. Hey, I have to drop you off, Luffy will be passing by for a walk."

"Okay, thanks for joining me Nami."

"You're welcome!" She holds up her thumb winking at me. "Let me know how it went!" And she' s off like the wind.

I head home to get everything ready, but first, food. I need to eat before I head to the Loguetown police station, which I'm glad I know where it is and which bus to take. Because I'm the type who, if I don't know where it is, gets lost easily. I get to my flat where I hear the neighbour's woman coming in. That woman can't get enough. I have to put on the list to buy some damn earplugs so I don't hear her.

I glance at my mobile for a moment before I start cooking, but not before leaving the painting on the sofa. I haven't received any messages from him or anything like that. That's odd. He usually sends me a message saying good morning. I'm sure he's very busy with work. Good thing it's the weekend and I don't have to go to the coffee shop. Poor guy, he must be having a hard time asking people questions or filling out paperwork. I'm sure he's having fun in the interrogation though.

I'll text him as soon as he eats to ask him how his day is going. He, as I said, is unaware that I intend to visit him at the police station. It'll be my first time there and I might even see Zoro's girlfriend. What was her name? Tashigi? It sounds like it, but I wasn't sure. I had enough time to make the food since yesterday, I just have to heat it up and it will be ready.

I feel happy next to him. I couldn't deny it. I was already deep in my thoughts while I was eating like a fool. Will my life with him be like this? As magical and pure as the sea itself. I smiled slightly and couldn't help but think of him. Oh, by the way, how is Snow? It's been a while since I've been to his house and he hasn't been to mine. But he told me the Husky was on the mend and would be back at the station soon.

That's nice. I can't imagine how Snow works. I bet he's out looking for drugs or sniffing people's clothes for a missing person. Or both. He looks like a good dog, albeit a naughty one. And I'm not complaining because without that nudge, Smoker and I wouldn't have taken the final step. Or rather that he would have taken the step towards our first kiss. God, I'm delirious! I want to see it already. I can't wait to go to the police station and see his surprised face when he sees the gift.

I've finished eating! Now to the Loguetown police station. With great energy, I get ready to grab my things, but not before brushing my teeth. I grab my house keys and my painting and rush out of the house without leaving a single light on. I could see the enthusiasm on my face, I was already looking forward to getting there and giving her a nice surprise. Bye bye, fucking neighbour, see you later! I felt like shouting it from the rooftops, but I think she would ignore me.

I look like a gazelle running like never before to get to the bus stop on time. Thank goodness! I thought I was going to miss it and have to wait about half an hour, as the timetable at the weekend is reduced. I know I should get my driving licence, but where do I get the money to buy the car? It's not like I have a big salary. And more that I don't have a parking area. Yes, I live in a place that really sucks, but that's the way it is.

My gaze wanders for a few seconds around the city watching people strolling proudly and some cars passing by. So much pollution to destroy the planet Earth. How I hate that. No human being has any respect in nature. What has he done to deserve that? I don't know, we live in a world of ignorant people. I sigh lightly already trying to ignore that thought to focus on what is coming.

I was already getting nervous feeling that I'm slowly getting closer to my destination. My lips and fingers tremble with excitement. I want to see him already. To see his astonished face when he sees the painting because, really, I made it with so much love. I kept caressing the edges of the package already looking forward to it. It was a few streets away and I arrived at my destination. Ala! I never imagined the place would be so big.

There must be more than a hundred policemen working there. I swallow a little nervously. I walk with slow steps, a little unsure if it was the right thing to do, but I have to do it. He would do it if he had a gift for me, wouldn't he? Well I don't know, but I know deep down he would. What a big door, isn't it? I hope I don't find it hard to open. It sure is heavy! You can get great arms here. You don't even have to go to the gym or anything.

I finally get inside and my ears start ringing as I hear so much noise in the air. The policemen were not standing still, they were moving around, looking for reports or asking people about robberies and so on. I feel small with so much movement. It's like you're someone new entering a new place and you don't really know where to go. Until a rather attractive guy approaches me, with a beaming smile.

"Welcome to Loguetown Police Station, can I help you with anything?

"Yes," I say sheepishly, "I'm looking for Smoker."

"Commissioner Smoker is in a meeting, but if you'd like to come with me and wait until he's finished."

"Thank you."

I follow the boy into the place where I watched the work pile up for some people who were getting overwhelmed because they didn't know where to start. The poor people. They must be having a hard time. It's a good thing I didn't decide at any point to be part of the task force. I would have to go through psychological tests, which are often tricky, and physical tests. Smoker had no difficulty being in this place because, as he told me, he comes from the navy.

I don't know if we're on the right track and my eyes are fixed on a certain person I've known for a month. She sees me and smiles at me and walks quickly over to where we are. It was indeed Zoro's girlfriend, Tashigi.

"Rose-chan, it's been a long time," says the girl in front of us.

"Same here, Tashigi."

"You know her, Tashigi-san?"

"Yes, she's a friend of mine," she comments with a dazzling smile. "I'll take care of her."

"Very good, Tashigi-san." The boy bows in respect and walks away leaving us alone. Well, or so I thought with so many people.

"Are you looking for Smoker-san?"

"Huh? "I instantly turn red, how did she know?

"I know about yours, so you can't hide it from me." She winks at me with a somewhat tender chuckle.

"Well... Yes, I've come to see you." I wiggle the frame a little nervously. "I brought you a present."

"Wow, I didn't expect that," Tashigi comments, impressed to see what I'm holding in my hands. "Follow me, I don't think Smoker-san will be long for the meeting."

I nod slightly starting to follow the girl who puts on her glasses so she wouldn't drop them. I remember the day she dropped them and had to make an apology. She seems like a really nice girl and was somehow looking for Smoker to be polite. How long have they known each other? I don't know, but they seem to respect each other.

Tashigi and I didn't stop all the time, not only walking, but also talking. The girl wanted to know a bit more about me and how the relationship with Smoker was going. I could tell she was worried about her superior, that's normal. Anyone would be if they've known each other for a long time. And I thought the two of them were a couple and they really aren't. She's my childhood friend's girlfriend. She's my childhood friend's girlfriend. I'm happy for him. They're soul mates like that.

I fix my gaze in front of me, meeting four very familiar people. Two of them in the cafeteria with Smoker and Tashigi, and the other two in the disco. If I remember correctly, those two guys were called Lucci and Kaku. I have no idea about the others. And from their faces, they looked perplexed by what they were seeing. What could it be? I'd like to know. The boy with the strange nose looks at us as if out of the corner of his eye, and his eyes get bigger when he sees me. He was gesturing to Tashigi to stay away. What was going on?

Tashigi didn't understand what was going on either that she even ignored her partner. With her finger she points towards Smoker's office. I turn my head slightly to look at him. He probably looked cute talking to someone else trying to help him with a problem or talking to his superiors.

"No, wait!"

Big mistake. Everything faded away as I saw with my own eyes what I was seeing. My world fell to the ground. My dreams. My illusion of being with him was gone. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe it. I felt like crying right then and there. My heart was pumping hard as if it had been staked there. I was feeling pain. That feeling that long ago went to sleep and now woke up.

Smoker was with another girl and they weren't talking, they were kissing.

His face reflected correspondence as if he was liking that kiss that even the girl was slowly caressing his cheeks. Was it all a lie? Had he made me get my hopes up for nothing? Was that kiss nothing for both of us? His eyes were closed, but slowly he opens them, until he sees me. Our visual connection becomes present and, this time, I felt discomfort and fury. My heart was hurting so much that a few tears are coming out of my sockets.

I couldn't. I couldn't bear to see that. I couldn't bear to see that. All this effort was in vain! He's been using me all this time! I quickly let go of the gift I had prepared for him and run towards the exit, feeling him fade around me. The tears wouldn't stop. I just wanted to run away from there and not hear from him. I hear a voice calling me to stop, but I don't. I don't because I was a wreck!

I dodged people who passed me asking why I was running. I didn't want to explain. I just wanted to go home and not hear from him. He has betrayed me. He doesn't see me as a normal person. He played with my feelings. I already knew deep down that this was too perfect to be real. Without difficulty, I open the big door down those stairs that were endless to me and hail a taxi. I didn't have time to take a bus.

I didn't want explanations from him. I wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. I got into the car telling him my destination and before he started, I saw him. His face reflected a terrible fear that he had screwed up. And he did, he screwed up and he screwed up good! He didn't have time to stop me because the driver had already started. I hear Smoker shouting my name for me to come back until I feel like I'm running after the car. But the voices stop. I wasn't chasing him anymore.

My whole world with him was shattered. Why the hell did I have to get my hopes up? You knew you'd get fucking hurt! You knew it from the first moment you saw him! You and him weren't meant to be together! You're a fat whore and he's pure perfection! I was cursing myself over and over again for ever noticing a man like him. How long has he been cheating on me? Surely he's been laughing at me from the beginning.

With food he has played well because he wanted to see me fat. Those kisses he gave me disgusted them, they weren't real. Including the caresses. And those dates were just a way to boost his ego because he thought that maybe I was an easy one. Just anyone. He just wanted to sleep with me, that's why that time. To sleep with me and then disappear from the map, leaving me with this feeling of emptiness and stupidity.

I didn't realise I had reached my home I paid the driver and ran out of there wanting to get to the door and lock it to disappear from the outside world. I throw my things onto the sofa and scream. A loud screech comes out of my throat a heart wrenching scream as more tears come as I can't stand the feeling of pain anymore. I hit myself angrily ignoring that I might hurt myself. I had to punish myself somehow for falling so low.

How could you? Because you fell so fucking low! He didn't care about you at all! With somewhat wobbly steps I walk to my room to cry into my pillow. Big mistake. My eyes fall on that cuddly toy he got at the fair. I pick it up with trembling hands. Rage consumes me, my teeth clench and I throw it against the wall, no longer able to bear it. That's another lie! He got it because he felt sorry for a fat woman who didn't have it.  
This is all a fucking lie!

I kept crying into my pillow wanting to stop all this pain. This suffering because I fell in love with him. With a man who has been cheating on me all this time and I fell easily like a fool. I feel cold. A shiver runs through my body from feeling that lonely sensation. I didn't feel like eating anymore. I wanted to die for good because love is shit. Fucking shit.

I hear my mobile ringing over and over again, I guess it was him wanting to explain what happened. He didn't want to. I wanted to send it all to hell and let that suffering take over me and let me think about dying little by little. I didn't care about anything anymore. I let those tears take over me and I let them all out.

If you have ever suffered for a man, make up your mind not to fall in love anymore. Don't do the same stupid thing I did a month ago. I don't want to see him again. And if he tries to see me I'll tell him to go fuck himself.

Smoker is dead to me. For ever.


	13. Chapter XII

One hour before the event.

What a lot of work! I never imagined Saturday would be the worst day of my life. How will my little girl be? I haven't written to her in all the time I've been stuck in the office. I want to call her and hear her voice again. I haven't seen her for a long time. My craving for a smoke was increasing with each row of documents brought to my desk. Signatures and signatures. Being the only commissioner there is the worst thing that ever happened to me.

Every now and then I look outside through the glass of my office to see if my colleagues are working. They seem to be busy too. It literally sucks. I felt like throwing those papers in the trash, but I shouldn't. I have to sign them no matter what. I have to sign them no matter what or else my superior will scold me. My little girl must be missing me. My beautiful girl. How I would love to have her here and hold her like never before. Listening to that tender and submissive voice she has. It makes me want to corrupt her.

Fuck, you're turning into a fucking pedophile, Smoker. I rest my arms on the desk where my chin rests in my hands and close my eyes for a moment. I keep thinking about her all the time. Her voice, her body... I should ask her to go to the beach so I can see her in a bikini. Those thighs made me want to squeeze them with my big hands. So much flesh to whip and grab. Fuck! I'm getting hard all by myself.

And my thoughts vanish when I hear a knock at the door. I immediately open my eyes to find Kalifa outside with a somewhat worried look on her face. Please tell me it's not more paperwork. I was getting tired of it. I shake my head as a sign for her to come in and see what the hell she wants.  
"Commissioner Smoker, there's someone to see you."

"Tell him to wait outside, I'm busy right now." In my innermost thoughts.

Kalifa nods her head and closes the door, leaving me alone in my fantasy world. Where was I going? Ah yes, on my dear Rose. I want to possess her as soon as possible and I have given him time to do so. I sigh lightly, already looking forward to finish this stupid errand and go to her house and spoil her as much as possible. Come to think of it, it's been a month since we met and I have nothing. Seeing her is enough, isn't it? I'm a disaster when it comes to giving things away.

Or maybe take her somewhere to eat and bring her back to my place and make her mine for life. What are you doing with me, Rose? I feel like hugging you, kissing you and saying absurd things to you that I never imagined I'd say. I feel like a teenager in love.

"Hey, Smoker."

And my eyes open wide as I hear that recognisable voice that's a little heavy in my head. My gaze fixes on that woman who hasn't stopped coming all these months apologising for what happened. My ex: Hina.

"What are you doing here?"

"I've come to see you." Just to see me or to eat my head off with your nonsense?

"Well, you're wasting your time," I said very dryly, getting up from my seat. "Besides, I told Kalifa to tell you that I am busy."

"Busy with your thoughts and not with paperwork? I know you too well, Smoker." That woman crosses her arms. "Hina annoying."

"Hina, we've already talked, and I'm not going to forgive you."

"Smoker, understand that it was a misunderstanding. And back to square one. "I didn't mean to mislead you."

"Well, you did!"

How I hated this. To discuss with her again about this stupid conversation that was already over and done with. And this woman comes back again wanting to give explanations, which I don't want to hear. I want her to leave and not come back into my life. That's what I want. I want to live in peace without her being in the way. Being with Rose is enough for me. Until I feel hands on my arm and I push them away.

"What do you think you're doing?" I ask confused not being able to figure out what he's up to.

"Smoker, please give me a chance."

"I'm not going to give you a fucking chance!" I yell loudly very close to her face almost blowing out all the smoke. "I'm not going to forgive you for what you did to me! I still have it in my head what I did wrong to deserve that!"

"You didn't do anything."

"Then why did you do it?!" Anger was consuming me. "Wasn't I man enough in bed?!"

"Don't get your dick out of the way because that's not it!" she raises her voice matching mine.

"I don't care if it's not! I don't want to see you, Hina!"

"I do!" She puts those glasses on her hair, looking at me. I know that look too well. "Do I have to do this to let you know that I still love you?!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

And it happened. I didn't react. I felt those lips on mine kissing me desperately. That kiss. That affection that I missed so much in her. All the memories were appearing little by little and without realising it, I was reciprocating. Her hands, still covered by those gloves, slowly caress my cheeks as a way that everything will be alright.

I couldn't deny it, I missed her, but my heart already had someone. A certain someone was waiting for me in her house wanting to feel my arms where she could feel that I wanted to protect her from harm. Rose was waiting for me. I put my hands on Hina's arms to separate from her and slowly open my eyes to look at her. Telling her that our relationship was beautiful, but it's too late now.

Big mistake. My whole body froze as I saw my beloved looking at this scene. Since when has she been there? Her face reflected confusion and lifelessness as if a stake had been driven into her body. I couldn't move, I was immobile. Our connection was not the same. There was discomfort. And my heart shrank as I watched a few tears slide down her face. No. It's not what it looks like. I don't want you to think about it, please.

My pleas went unheard. Rose drops a large object she was carrying in her hands that falls to the ground and starts running in the direction of the exit. No! I brutally push Hina away as I leave my office to follow her.

"Rose!" I scream at the top of my lungs as my ears hear her cry.

It's not what it sounds like! She kissed me and like an idiot I let myself go. Please, just stop and let me explain what happened. Please don't do this to me. My cries of pleading didn't work and she just ran. She was already close to the exit, opening that big door without difficulty. Don't fucking do this to me! I get out and see her get into a taxi and start to walk away. I can't let it end like this!

"Rose!" I give one last scream, chasing the taxi until my legs can't take it anymore.

It can't be. The only person I really love is gone because of that scene. I feel my heart pumping weakly fearing that I won't be able to see her. Is this what they call grief? Have I lost her forever? I bring my hand to my chest feeling that pang in my heart. I walk in the direction of the police station where my legs falter with every step I take. I just couldn't believe it. It was all too perfect and then to fuck it up. I'm feeling like absolute shit.

As I walk in, I get looks from everyone wanting an explanation. I didn't say anything, I just continued on my way, wanting to get to my office as soon as possible and let off steam. Some wanted to approach me to ask questions, but others stopped them. I think it's the first time they've seen me in absolute shit, but it's the truth. Tashigi and the inspectors looked at me with concern and I didn't say anything. The girl kept her distance this time.

Arriving at my office, I see that Hina was still standing there not understanding anything that has happened.

"Smoker, who was that girl?"

I didn't say anything about it. I just sit on the chair wanting to have a clear conscience.

"Do you want to answer me?"

I didn't hold back. I slammed the table angrily looking at the girl.

"She was my partner, Hina! And you've ruined everything!" Hina's eyes didn't believe what I said, "I don't feel anything for you anymore! My heart belongs to her because I feel so fucking good when I'm around her! And now because of you I lost her because you kissed me! She saw the fucking scene and now she'll think I'm cheating on her! And it's not true! I would never cheat on her!" I felt like breaking everything in my path.

"Smoker..."

"Get the fuck out of my sight, Hina!" I hit harder breaking my cigars completely with my teeth tasting those herbs. "Get out and don't come back! I'll get a restraining order to get you out of my life! I just wanted to be with her! Get out now!"

My ex couldn't believe my words and saw something different in me. I wasn't the Smoker she knew long ago. And she leaves me alone. Well... who says quiet is a lie. My whole body was in pain because of that scene I saw. Rose crying. And all because of me. I hurt her and I didn't want to. I promised myself to protect her from all evil and I didn't do it. I put my hands to my head trying to think clearly. I couldn't. I couldn't. It was impossible.

I quickly pick up my mobile phone where I leave a few messages. I didn't see them. I called her. She wouldn't pick up. Oh, God, please! Let me explain what happened, don't fucking leave me like this. Please answer me. My lip trembles out of sheer nervousness when I see that the girl wasn't taking my calls. I don't want to lose her. That's all I ask now.

I hear someone knocking on my door and it's Tashigi who slowly enters without making as little noise as possible. She leaves on my table the object that Rose had left when she saw me.

"Rose brought this for you, Smoker-san," Tashigi says. "Do you want me to bring you something?"

"... No." I know she means it with all the good intentions in the world, but I wanted to be alone.

She withdraws where my gaze falls on that thing that was packed. What could it be? I didn't want to open it because of what had happened, but my curiosity was killing me. Until I saw a small note that said:

_"I made this gift with all the love in the world. It's been a month since we met. I hope you like it."_

My hands tremble as I get close to touching it and I tear the wrapping paper away. And my breathing stops for a moment at the sight of it. A picture painted by her and reflecting me. 

She went out of her way to dedicate this to me and I fucked it up. I fucked up badly. I settle back in my chair, unable to believe what has happened. I feel my heart pumping hard and my hands come to my face wanting to hold back a scream. A scream so heartbreaking that I don't want anyone to hear. She doesn't call me back and I was already fearing the worst. Please answer Rose.

Take it easy, Smoker. Take a deep breath. Distract yourself with something else and try again tomorrow. If I have to, I'll go to the cafeteria so I can talk to her because I really need to explain. I need to tell her the truth and not leave her with this anguish and pain. And I'm afraid of losing her forever.

* * *

I was nervous and Snow could tell. He kept following me around wanting to find out if I was okay. Dogs sense both positive and negative feelings and that's what was happening to me. I look at him and pet his head to keep him calm. I just hope everything goes well and I can talk to her.

She hasn't called me back or answered me. I didn't want to give up hope. I grab my things to go to the motorbike and go as fast as I could. Do you know that feeling of anguish and pain knowing perfectly well that there is no solution? That's what I feel, but I'm sure she will listen to me. She has feelings for me, after all. Once in the garage, I get on my bike and head towards the coffee shop.

'Please, just listen to me,' I pleaded with all my might, clenching my fists on the handles of the bike. I don't want it to be too late. Everything has a solution for both of us. Let this just be a bad memory. The worst thing is that there was a lot of traffic today! Shit! I just want to get there as soon as possible. I grit my teeth almost tearing the herbs out of my cigars. I'm restless. Too much. Get the fuck out of my way! I'll have to take a shortcut as soon as possible.

I speed even faster until I reach my destination where I stop in my tracks. Will he be there? Obviously she must be, today is Monday and she has to be working. It's the only way to see her because if I go to her house, she won't open the door. I just wish she would listen to me and that everything was over. With all the determination in the world, I walk in, feeling the customers' eyes on me. And mine on Rose at the counter. She looked as beautiful as ever.

I walk with slow steps to the bar where I am served by the other waitress, a mink who gives me a smile.

"Welcome to the Chateaux café, can I help you?

"I'd like to talk to your companion."

I noticed. Her whole body tensed at the sound of my slightly hoarse voice. Turn around, please. I want to see that angelic face again.

"Carrot tell the gentleman I don't want to talk to him." And to my surprise, her voice turns cold and lifeless.

"And I want to talk to you," I repeat again to make her understand that I really meant it.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Please, Rose. I came here to make things right. I just want to explain."

"I don't want any explanation!" And, for the first time, she shouts and looks at me. Those eyes gave a touch of anger I've never seen before. People stopped eating to watch the scene. "I know perfectly well what happened, I saw it with my own eyes!"

"But not the truth." I want to explain. "I don't..."

"I don't want you to talk, Smoker!" She spits coming out of that area that protected her from me to face me. "You men are all the same! You use someone like me because you feel sorry for me because I don't have a good body! I've suffered enough! I knew this was going too well to be true! It was all a sham! You used me! You never liked my kisses! You gave me food because you felt sorry for me! I disgust you!"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing from her mouth. Is that really what you think happened? No, it was all very real and true. What I feel for her is real.

"I want you to tell me that to my face!" A few tears come to her face once again. "Tell me I'm a fat whore! Say it: 'You're a fat whore'!"

Call her that? Never! I never thought of her as fat. I was petrified. I never thought Rose would say all those things she believes to be true. I couldn't call her "fat". In my eyes she is not. I wanted to say something, but my words wouldn't come out of my lips. This whole situation was getting to me too much. And my heart knows it. It was hurting me too much. She kept looking at me as if waiting for my answer.

"Silence speaks volumes." I reacted when she said that. Wait I didn't want that. "Go away!" She walks up to me, pushing me with all her might. "I never want to see you again, Smoker! Get out! Stay out of my house and out of my life! You're already dead to me!" She pounded my chest again and again in rage where more tears appear on her beautiful face. "You're dead to my heart, Smoker!"

That was all I wanted to hear. My vital organ shattered to pieces at those words. Now I'm in the same situation that happened to Hina. My hopes have completely collapsed and she kept crying and being comforted by the mink. I feel like absolute shit. I've lost her for good. My legs falter for every step I took already reaching the exit.

My love for her was slowly dying. I really fell in love. I fell in love with a "fat girl".And my world crumbled at those words: 'You're already dead. Why are you doing this to me? I get out of there before I hit the ground already getting on the motorbike on my way home. I didn't want to go on in this life. Nothing made sense anymore. All my dreams went up in smoke with her.

I don't know how much time passed, but I arrived at my house where I walked in to greet Snow. He looks at me with a worried look on his face and kept moaning trying to get my attention. I just ignored him. I keep walking to my room where I slowly close it wanting to be alone. Snow scratches at the door wanting to come in. It's not the right time. And I collapse.

I let my back rest against the door where I slowly drop down looking at nothing. Before I know it, a few tears appear on my face and fall on my trousers and much of the floor. And a heart-rending scream comes out of my throat, I can't take it anymore. Everything is dead. The love I feel for her is dead. She doesn't want anything to do with me anymore and I'm falling apart. I want to see her smile, to hold her again and it's all gone because of that incident.

The Smoker everyone knows has fallen in love and now I was broken.

I definitely fell in love with a "fat girl".


	14. Chapter XIII

It's been a week since then. I haven't heard from him since I asked him to leave my life. I've gone back to my usual routine. No more of that delicious food he always cooked for me. Eating salad is the only thing that filled me up at that moment. I didn't want to eat anything else. My strength was failing me more and more. I didn't distract myself from painting either, because the desire and the illusion disappeared with him. Life is so unfair, why did I have to fall in love with someone like him? My heart is broken. I don't feel anything. It's all shit.

How will he be? No! Don't think about Smoker. He's probably getting a kick out of leaving me heartbroken. However, these days I couldn't stop thinking about what happened in the cafeteria. His eyes reflected that pain that I'm feeling. As if his world had vanished. Is it possible that what he said was real? I wasn't sure. Everything was confusing.

And now I'm at home staring at the ceiling as if I'm looking for some point of distraction. Nami hasn't stopped calling me wanting to know if I was okay. If I wanted to go for a walk with her. No. I just wish I was alone and that everyone would leave me alone. I don't want to know anything about the outside world. I just want to die until someone misses me and I find my body. Then I will rest in peace and no one will make fun of me anymore. My heart has not yet healed completely and I don't think it is known. It will turn to stone like before.

I don't want to have those stupid feelings. I bite my lip hard holding back those tears. I really don't want to think about him anymore. Why are you so fucking hard to forget? You made such a mark on my life. I thought you were someone different and it was all a mistake. I really don't want to think about you anymore. Not receiving his messages or calls already gave me the sign that he doesn't want to hear from me anymore. That's my feeling of pain and anguish.

All my negative thoughts disappeared when I heard someone knocking on the door. Who could it be? As far as I remember I didn't ask Nami to come. What if it was him? I felt a little hope in my heart. Maybe he didn't forget about me. Maybe he wants to try again with me. I run to the door with all the desire in the world to open it. Too bad I didn't have a little mine to see who it was. Big mistake in opening the door. I met a certain person I didn't expect to see.

It was that woman who was in his office kissing him like never before. When I saw her up close, I thought she was beautiful. Now I understand why Smoker didn't move away from her. She has a good body, better than mine. She even smoked a simple cigarette.

"Rose?" she asks my name.

"Yes..." I wasn't in a good mood to greet her.

"I'm Hina from Arabasta Police Station, may I come in?"

I wasn't quite sure whether to let in this woman who made me remember that awkward moment. And stupid me, I let her in. Maybe she's not here because of Smoker. I'm sure she's doing some service or other.

I see that beautiful girl before anyone's eyes was staring at my house as if it was something out of this world. I don't know if it was a good sign or what, but I wished she'd go away. Hina approaches the big armchair and sits on it as if it were her home. What's this one about? I wanted to scream in her face and tell her to leave me alone once and for all. And I couldn't. I couldn't throw a policeman out. She'd put me in jail if I did anything to her. These people are untouchable. Hina looks at me for a moment, stubbing out her cigarette in respect.

"You know why I'm here, don't you?"

"Yes, and I don't want to talk about it." It was the plain truth.

"But I do," she speaks calmly and never looks away, "what happened at the police station wasn't Smoker's fault, it was mine."

"I don't care what happened," I say, getting angry, "He used me. He made fun of me behind my back."

"It's not true what you say. I didn't know he was in a relationship in the first place." The girl looks for a moment at the pictures that were scattered around the house. "Smoker is a man who doesn't show his feelings. He is cold and always ignores women. I know because I'm his ex."

Now it all made sense. He told me about his ex and I have her in front of me. Wanting to explain to me the situation from a week ago. I don't want her to explain those things to me because I really didn't need it.

"But when I saw his eyes, they were different. They were those of a man in love with many illusions. He had them with you and I spoiled everything."

"He doesn't like me. He never liked me."

"Didn't you hear that he left the police station?" That took me by surprise. "I can see he didn't." Hina stands up walking towards me. "I go every month to the police station to apologise for the mistake I made. Smoker wasn't to blame for anything. He didn't make any mistake. He is a great man who wants to protect what he loves. It's true that he doesn't show it; however, when I called to find out if he was okay, the first thing I was told was that he was discharged due to depression."

Depression Smoker? So, everything he told me was true? Already my head started spinning, has he always liked me? Was everything I believed in my head a lie and our feelings were real? I feel my heart pumping hard not believing what those girls were saying. A smile forms on her lips as she stands in front of me.

"That man we all know has definitely fallen in love and now he's suffering." She looks down. "He was anything but affectionate with me, but I'm sure it was different with you." I felt like crying at that moment. "I know you can't believe me because I'm his ex and I can make up anything, but I would never get in the way of your relationship."

"I..." I don't know what to say, I was devastated.

"I only tell you one thing: there is still time for you to go after him. Go to his house, call him as many times as you want until he opens the door and please don't let his heart and his illusion suffer." Her smile fades and she walks past me heading for the door. "If you think men can't fall in love with someone like you, you're wrong. He has found his soul mate, someone different from the rest of the women and he has lost him by committing an act that he didn't do, I did."

Without realising it, I was starting to cry because of the comments Hina was saying about Smoker. It was a pain that could not be cured by silent tears. We were both in pain. And I didn't realise it until now.

"When you're in front of him, I want you to do one thing." I feel her open the door and before leaving she says those words that left my heart in shock: "Get naked in front of him and let him tell you what he thinks of your body. When he sees it, what does it make him feel: disgust, excitement? And that's when you'll know the answer and that's when you'll make the decision."

And I no longer hear her speak. Her footsteps moved away, closing the door for good, and I took the opportunity to sink my knees to the floor where I placed my hands for support. The tears wouldn't stop flowing. All my feelings were in a whirlpool. All those things Hina told me may or may not be true. You know that feeling that you are going to drown? That's what's happening to me right now. A sea of emotions was filling me.

I stare at nothing like there's no tomorrow. Should I go to his house to find out if he's okay? Will he open the doors for me? I squeeze my knuckles hard seeing that they were turning white. I bite my lip hard, hurting myself a little, noticing how a small drop of blood comes out in that wound. 'There's still time for you to go after him', those words echoed over and over in my head. I don't know what to do. I am confused. My head was telling me not to go, but my heart was begging me to go to his house.

I can't take it anymore, I grab my things and run out of my house like crazy. The tears wouldn't stop. They are still coming out of my eyes and my breathing becomes so hectic. I didn't have time to catch a bus, I decided to run through the streets. I feel cold. I look at the sky and see that the clouds are slowly appearing and it's starting to rain. Was this a bad omen? It's as if I was listening to the sky itself crying for Smoker to hear my pleas. I didn't care if I was getting wet. I wanted to get there as soon as possible.

He doesn't live far away. That's how lucky I am to have him just a few blocks away. I just hope it's not too late and he's found another girl. To my bad luck, I stumble where my knees hit the ground. I'm in a lot of pain, I hurt myself, but that didn't stop me from having to give up. I stand up with some difficulty, resting my hands on the wet floor. I have to get to him. I groan in pain. As long as I don't think about it, I can get to him, even though I'll have some slight bruises afterwards.

The streets are usually rough where people run to get under a tent to protect themselves from the rain. Cars were passing by the car area without bothering to get anyone wet. Especially me who has the worst luck in the world. I must not give up. I am already very close to where he is. A few more steps and I was close to his house. Please, I just beg for him to be there and I can see him again. To feel his love. To feel those arms that make me feel safe. Those chaste and sincere kisses.

Already in front of the door I get ready to ring the bell with force. My lungs were screaming for air because I haven't stopped running. I don't know how much courage I got to run like that, and my body is not athletic. I am a "fat girl", after all. I hear a few barks from a canine I know. It was Snow. I knock again and the dog keeps barking. I don't know if it's good or not.

And in the background I hear a recognisable voice. It was Smoker telling Snow to ignore my knock. Please open the door for me. I keep ringing the doorbell and paws run through the house coming to the door and barking like never before. Smoker I beg you. I beg you. He wants to see you. Don't do this to me. I know you want to see me too. You're hurt like I am. And the only solution is to see each other and talk. I couldn't stop crying, begging the man of my dreams and my illusion to open the door that was standing in my way.

My ears were alerted when I heard footsteps approaching and I was cursing why Snow kept barking. It was cold and the rain wouldn't stop. And suddenly, it happened. The door opens and I find him with a couple of cigars in his mouth and a face where his eyes were lifeless.

However, he widens them as he sees me standing there in front of his house and breathing heavily. That connection we had earlier returns. Brown and emerald green meet again and a hint of sparkle appears in them. Is that good or bad? And I hear that voice I wanted to hear so badly. The roughest, gruffest, manliest voice I've ever heard in my entire life:

"Rose."


	15. Chapter XIV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** This chapter contains sexual content. If you do not like this kind of content, please do not continue reading, even if it means that you will lose important information from the story that will be important for future chapters.

I don't know how many cigars I consumed per day. I was such a shit that I didn't even want to move a muscle. My eyes are staring at the ceiling looking up at the shrews looking for some way to understand life. I still haven't fully recovered since Rose told me that. She doesn't want to see me. I haven't called her or gone to her house for fear of rejection again. I feel Snow with her snout trying to move me, but I don't even flinch. Until he sobs like he's very worried. He understands me. He understands my pain.

I bring my arms to my face, no longer wanting to look at that ceiling that didn't help me at all. I just let life slowly consume me. I hear some light knocking on the window. I look around and see that it has started to rain, a sign of the loneliness and anguish in my heart. I can't release any more tears in me. I let it all out that day. Rose, I still miss you. Please, I wish you would hear my pleas and show up at the door.

I hear the doorbell ring alerting Snow who runs to the door where he starts barking loudly. That scandalous noise didn't leave me alone and to make matters worse, the Husky was firmly grabbing my trousers to make me stand up. Damn it, I don't want to open the door to anyone. I don't want to open the door for anyone. But he wouldn't leave me alone, it's as if he was anxious for me to go to the entrance. I sigh lightly, getting up slowly, reluctantly. I stare at the door and walk slowly.

I hold the doorknob decisively to open the door and am met with a pleasant surprise. My eyes widen as she stands in front of me. My pleas were heard. She stood in front of my house with her breath hitching and her eyes had that touch that I liked about her. I couldn't utter a word, though I spoke her name:

"Rose."

I look at her carefully, noticing that her clothes are wet because of the rain. Don't fuck me, she came running to my house in this rain! It can't be.

"Smoker... I..."

"What are you doing here!" I shouted making her panic. "Come in, you're freezing!" I didn't hesitate to grab her arms and pull her in. God, she's soaking wet. "Stay there, I'll be right back."

I put her near the fireplace while I'm about to put some wood in and light it with a match. I didn't want her to catch a cold because of this weather. And why has it started raining? It's the middle of summer, supposedly. With the fireplace lit, I go to my room to get some blankets. That wasn't enough to keep me warm. I hurry down from the floor and get to where she is. Will this be enough?

"Take your clothes off while I make you something hot."

"What?" She looks at me with surprise analyzing what I said.

"I said take off your clothes. If you keep them on you'll catch a cold." I could notice a slight blush on her cheeks.

I leave her alone with Snow who hasn't stopped jumping and wagging his tail with joy as if he has missed her. So do I, little one. What should I prepare? I start looking through the cupboards to see what I can find until I find one. A bag of cocoa. Maybe I could make hot chocolate, sounds good. Okay, I pull out the necessary utensils to prepare it.

Really, my heart was pounding and I couldn't believe what was happening. She was in my house and with a face that reflected hope. Hoping to come back to me? If so, I would be extremely happy. But first I must take care of her. I can't let her get sick because of this storm. I am checking the temperature of the casserole, taking the slightest care that it does not get stuck. Has she eaten these days? I hope so, it would give me something if I found out that he hasn't eaten anything during these days.

A few minutes have passed and the chocolate is ready. I take some big cups and fill them up. I hope he likes it, I like it a bit bitter. I leave the kitchen already seeing Rose's wet clothes on the floor and her looking for some warm spot. She looks so cute like that, she looks like an abandoned puppy. I walk slowly and with some insecurity in my body and bend down to hand her the cup.

She holds it carefully, afraid of burning herself. I leave mine on the table, getting ready to pick up the wet clothes and hang them up inside with a simple rope that I had to make into a clothesline. She's soaking wet, how could she come here without an umbrella? It certainly makes me worry too much about her. I completely ignore her underwear, as she needs me now more than anything else in the world.

My footsteps draw her attention where I sit down opposite her with the cup in my hands. I notice how Snow had his head resting on her leg in an affectionate manner. Silence reigns in the room as the crackling sounds of the fire play with the surroundings. Neither of us said anything. However, I can tell that our eyes have never wandered. We both know that we have a lot to say.

"Smoker... I..."

"No, listen to me first, please." I cut her off, I know what I did was wrong, but it was the best thing to do because I really wanted to get it off my chest.

"... It's okay." Thank heavens.

"Rose you may not have forgiven me yet for what happened, but I assure you I don't love Hina," I confess almost clenching the cup in my hands. "Losing you was the most painful thing in my life and for the first time I felt such a strong pain in my heart that I couldn't resist crying." Her face reflected shock. "I've never felt like this, in absolute shit." I bring one of my hands to my face squeezing my temple area.

I have to hold back the urge to cry, I don't want to feel weak, but I would do anything to get her back with me. She's the only woman who has ever made me feel like an idiot in love. I don't get a word from her, what is she waiting for?

"I know there's no turning back, I know you don't want to see me because you've suffered too much to deserve this." The absolute truth leaves my lips. I set the mug aside to get into a four o'clock position and rest my head on the floor in supplication.

"Smoker."

"But I'm begging you, tell me what to do!" I let my ego crumble for a love I want so badly. "I want to hold you in my arms again! To hear your voice again! To feed you and take good care of you! To feel your kisses!" I kept pouring out so many words. "Tell me what you want me to do, please!"

The storm and the fire was the only sound I heard in the hall. I have not received any response from her. Did it mean that all was lost? I can't imagine life without her. I, Smoker, have absolutely fallen in love with her. The most insecure and tender woman who makes me have butterflies in my stomach. It sounded corny and I didn't care. Please say something! This is slowly killing me.

I feel hands on my shoulders and she slowly pushes my body back, forcing me to sit on my legs. Our gazes connect again, that connection we know so well. Unique and special. I feel her body tremble where she averts her eyes in embarrassment. What are you thinking, Rose? Tell me what you think of my confession. If you want me to make more of a fool of myself I'll gladly do it so you can see that I really want you. I want you more than anything else in the world.

She gazes at me again where her pupils show that touch of decision. I raise my eyebrow uncomprehendingly. I've never seen that determination in her before. She stands up slowly where my heart beats slowly fearing the worst. I don't want her to leave. She came all this way for a reason and not to see me suffer. Not to beg. Her hands grip that blanket tightly with a hint of insecurity until she did something I never imagined her doing.

It was all in slow motion. My pupils dilate at the sight I longed to see. That skin that made me want to caress. Big, firm breasts ready to be kneaded with my own hands. Those proportionate curves that I loved every time she put on some tight clothes. Those thighs that I wanted to squeeze like there was no tomorrow. Stretch marks decorated on that belly and thighs. I was breathless for a moment gawking at her. She is naked in front of my nose.

"Smoker," I hear her voice, "tell me you really like what you see. What do you think of my body? Does it disgust you, does it turn you on..." Her lips begin to tremble. "Just tell me the truth, please, so I know how to make the decision."

Did I like it? Hell, yes, I did! I can even tell I have a slight tightening in my trousers. I've become aroused. I'm seeing the perfection of the world. I couldn't articulate a word because I was shocked by what he'd done. Did she come all this way just for that? But that magic fades as she picks up the blanket to cover herself.

"I shouldn't have done that and come all the way out here. It was a big mistake." Wait, what? I reacted when she said that. "I'll go back to my place." She walks in the direction of her still-wet clothes. Quickly, though, I hold her wrist firmly and twist her around. "Smoker!"

And I couldn't resist any longer. Our lips meet again for a long time. So sweet and tender. How I missed them. I was afraid that he would reject me. And she didn't. She rests her hands on my chest, letting herself be carried away by that sensation we both know. My fingers slowly graze that cheekbone flushed with a crimson colour that looked so tender. My lungs scream for some oxygen, something that annoys me so I pull away from the kiss but not without resting my forehead on hers.

Brown and emerald green meet again. I'll never tire of looking into those beautiful eyes. And now I must focus on something I've been wanting to do for a long time. In one swift movement, I rest my hands on her ass and, with ease, lift her up to where her legs encircle my waist. A small gasp of surprise escapes her lips not expecting that. For some strange reason, it amused me to see her a little confused. I walk in the direction of my room, still spreading kisses across her face, and she reciprocates with a little shyness. God, I'm the happiest man in the world having her here in my house. I'm in no hurry, I want to spoil her as much as I want and for her to feel it. That I love her. That I want her.

Back in my room I decide to lock the door so Snow won't disturb me and I can be quiet with her. She's shivering, is it the cold or something else? I don't know, but I will warm her up. I lay her gently on the bed on her back, taking the opportunity to stand on the edge and admire the view again. Rose was trying her best to cover her body with some shame in her flesh. Doesn't she know how to appreciate herself? I must lift her spirits.

"You want to know my answer?" My voice becomes a little manly to her ears. I lean my knees on the kerb to get closer to her; instead, she was backing away from me with some fear. I look like a hunter who wants to catch his prey.

And I don't give her a chance to get to the headboard because I hold her legs tightly, pulling her in, where they rest between mine. You can't get away so easily. I am a policeman, after all. I touch her lower lip with my finger, determined to move slowly down, caressing her collarbone, past her sternum and down to her navel.

"I like what I see," I confess, "and I can tell I have a huge problem between my trousers."

"Smoker." Was that a groan?

"Big mistake getting naked in front of me." I was determined to devour her as much as I pleased.

"I..." The shyness returned in her blushing even more. "I would never..."

My face changes completely upon hearing those words. Shit, why didn't I think of that? She's old enough to not be a virgin; however, Rose has had so much trouble with love that it's understandable. I sigh lightly, resting my forehead against hers.

"I'll go very gently, all I ask is that you don't run away from me. You trust me, don't you?"

Her eyes sparkle with decision to which she nods showing that she believes in me. I go as gently as I can so as not to scare her so I spread kisses all over her face listening to little sighs almost liking this new experience for her. I'm a rough man when it comes to bed, but with Rose it will be different. I'll make her enjoy it so much and stop being so insecure about herself. I really like her. Her personality, her body. Her personality, her body, everything.

And I don't want her to be left behind. I want her to be decisive. Be the one to tell me what I like and what I don't like. I gently took her hands that were moving from one side to the other, not knowing what to do, and placed them on my chest. My vital organ pumped every millimetre of blood that circulated through my veins. Touch me. Feel me. You can even take off your clothes so we're even. Those fingers wrinkled my shirt a little, giving me the same feeling, while mine made a great tour on her wrists, touching those veins that were almost visible. Rose gawked at my every move and she wasn't satisfied with that.

I take one and bring it up to my face where I begin to gently kiss and bite her fingertips. Rose's sighs grew louder, giving me to understand that she was liking it. That's it, my little one. Let yourself go. I make a different route than before and this time with my own lips, giving small kisses from the beginning of her fingers to her wrist. I sink my teeth in, but not hard where I hear perfectly a moan.

Music to my ears. I do the same with the other wrist, retracing the same steps as before. She liked it. Those sounds gave her away, who knew I liked listening to her? Finished with my work, I move closer to her face where our lips instantly brush and she, without thinking, opens them, allowing me to invade her mouth with my tongue. A prominent dance begins to emerge to see who was bossing who, I could tell she was inexperienced at this sort of thing. Fuck! This is not good for my crotch. As I run my hands up and down her body, brushing against that velvety skin, feeling every stretch mark on it.

I love that she showed every single thing that made her look imperfect. To me it's natural to have cellulite. You shouldn't be ashamed of it. Our mouths part, already in desperate need of air, and a trickle of saliva forms where I break it for good. She looks so tender, so fucking adorable. I bite down on that bottom lip that's been teasing me so much. Another moan from her to which I smile as my hands stop on her breasts. Fuck, they're too big to fit perfectly in my hand. I'm having very dirty thoughts.

I lower my body a little to have them in front of me where I blow on their nipples which bristle instantly. Very receptive. I'm going to have so much fun. I lick my lip ready to devour those mounds that call me. I knead them with my own hands and take one of her nipples into my mouth, biting and sucking while I pinch the other one. Rose just moans, gripping my hair tightly where a few strands appear on my forehead. 'I'm getting so fucking turned on,' and so much so that I wanted to burn those trousers that were in the way.

I didn't stop eating that succulent delicacy, or both rather, and my hands slowly moved down to her thighs or her ass where I squeezed it hard. Too much flesh for my taste and I was loving it. I forcefully release her nipple causing her to yelp in surprise. Shit, girl, how you're teasing me. I run my tongue over her sternum and down to her belly, biting with pleasure at the flesh that was left over. Really, I look like a predator. But I want her to feel loved, that I really liked what I was touching, what I was biting.

And I stop in my tracks, raising my body to remove my shirt, already beginning to feel the heat that was already emanating from the room. Her eyes dart to my chest and with some shyness, she touches it. Her fingers are still cold where I feel a slight shiver run through my body. She touched not only that part but also my rock-hard abs. And she's like a fragile flower that's easy to break with one hand. A sigh escapes my lips as soon as Rose reaches the edge of my trousers, stopping instantly. Don't fucking leave me like this. Patience, Smoker. Maybe I still haven't seen a cock after all.

And I'm not far behind because my fingers brush against that entrance that was already a little wet. She immediately shrugs her hands away, covering her mouth with them. Oh no, don't cover it. I reach up to bite her to make her understand not to do that thing she's complaining about. I smile and return it by pinching the button receiving, this time, a moan. Sensitive. I don't want to imagine when I put my cock inside her vagina. Shit! Not holding back, I've already slipped a finger in, feeling how warm it is.

"Smoker!"

"It's annoying, I know." I start moving it slowly to get her used to it. "But you'll like it."

Her nails dig into my shoulders where I growl not being able to stop myself from biting her neck almost digging my teeth in. Her moans went on and on and on top of that close to my ear. You're making things red hot, Rose. And I was liking it, I wanted to hear more so I quickly moved my finger to where those walls were squeezing and sucking it like there was no tomorrow. It was opening up, that made things a lot easier so I put another invader in without slowing down. You like it, don't you? I can tell by your moans. You're screaming like you're possessed.

Our mouths meet again where she stifled her moans and keeps squeezing my hair like never before. Keep it up my little one I'll soon release the beast and make your sins loom. You won't always be an innocent young girl. In bed you'll be the opposite. You will be my little bitch. How good that sounded in my head. She's wet enough already so I withdraw my fingers getting a little moan from her.

Don't you worry. Soon you'll have something else in there and you're going to love this. I'm urgently removing my trousers, already freeing my fully erect phallus, ready to defile that cavity. I look at her, but she doesn't. Her gaze is averted, not wanting to see this flesh. Fuck, stop being so tender for once. It's nothing bad that I know of. I take her hands gently, placing them on that piece of meat. Her face flushes and she fixes her eyes on it. With them, I give her a light masturbation where a mixture of a sigh and a satisfied growl leaves my throat. She may not be the one stimulating me, but, fuck, I was liking it.

Wait, I just remembered it's her first time, where the fuck do I keep the box of condoms? I didn't let her stop doing that exquisite masturbation as I searched through the drawers until I came across it. I bought them a few weeks ago in case I was ever going to do it with her. And it was fucking necessary. I pull one out and keep looking at those movements. Rose was so carried away by this new experience that her mouth is open. How I would like to put my cock in there, it would be exquisite. But that's a little at a time.

I carefully tear the pouch so as not to tear the condom and put it on. Hopefully in the future she'll be able to take birth control pills, because having sex with her like this, using this method, wouldn't be fun. I wouldn't feel that flesh squeezing my cock. It's time. Her body tenses as I position myself against her entrance.

"Smoker..." Her voice wavers as if it's a good idea to do this.

"Just relax," I comment resting my forehead on hers where I hold one of her hands, "do you trust me?"

She nods her head, giving me the signal. I have to be very careful not to hurt her. I enter slowly, feeling the tightness squeezing my cock. Shit! And she was so wet. She moans with pain where a few tears are appearing. No, my little one. I try to distract her by kissing those drops sliding down her cheeks. To make her forget about that unnecessary pain. I gave her seconds or minutes to get used to it.

She moves her hips a little, letting me know I could move. I push my cock all the way in, where a high-pitched moan escapes her lips. Oh, fuck. This is exquisite. I pull out and thrust in again, over and over, to get her used to the invasion. They were slow and concise as I kept kissing it, to which she reciprocated by resting her hands on my face, slowly caressing it. Why didn't you come into my life sooner?

The drops falling from the sky and crashing on the window witness that act of love. My love for her is infinite. I didn't want it to end and neither did she. The back and forth becomes a little more frantic as Rose gets used to me. You're going to love this, my little girl. You'll ask me for more without knowing it and I'll gladly give it to you. You're sorry, aren't you, remember that question you asked me? Well, this is my answer. I fucking want you. I'm not repulsed by this body. I love it. I want to make love to it every day of my life. To see your smile every morning satisfied to do it with me. Pamper her and take care of her.

All those things I want to do with her because I am physically attracted to her. And whoever says I'm crazy hasn't had the chance to have someone like that. I feel like the luckiest man in the world. And my movements proved it. Faster and faster and firmer touching every point of being. Her vaginal walls imprison my member giving a warning that I was about to have an orgasm. I have to give it my all. I don't want her out of my life. One more thrust and we both cum together.

What an exquisite feeling. Well, at least I cum inside the condom and she won't be pregnant. I kiss the corner of her lips where she looks up at me a little dizzy and catching her breath. You look so cute like that. I slowly caress her cheek to keep her calm. And to my surprise, she kisses me, no longer feeling any shame. My little girl. She's my little girl. I've become a bit cheesy, but I don't care. She's mine. My partner. My girlfriend. And I proved it tonight.


	16. Chapter XV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** This chapter contains sexual content. If you do not like this kind of content, please do not continue reading, even if it means that you will lose important information from the story that will be important for future chapters.

A light makes me toss and turn in bed a bit uncomfortably. I was so comfortable sleeping that I wished it would stop bothering my face. I even pulled the covers over me to see if it was enough. The bedclothes smelled so good. It was a mixture of men's perfume and cigars. Wait... I'm not in my bed? I just remembered what happened yesterday. Please let it be a dream. I uncover a little and slowly turn my head to find him naked in bed and sleeping peacefully.

I lift the sheet a little and quickly pull it over me. Oh God, I had sex with him yesterday, I thought it was all a dream! My face was red as red as a sheet. I can't believe it really happened. My first time with him. I even got nervous. Little memories start to wander through my mind. He pampered me, he took care of me, he liked what he touched, he kissed me with every moan I gave.... Smoker, you're making me even redder!

I look at him for a moment, watching his relaxed face. He's like a teddy bear; though let's say a dog since he has Snow, who, by the way, I haven't heard from. I went into the room, leaving the poor thing outside. I liked to see him so calm like that without that serious face he has. I felt like caressing him. With a touch of insecurity, I bring my hand to the area of the scar where my fingers graze that stitch. It must have hurt, and thank goodness Law left him well.

Bad idea to do that. Smoker starts to move from his bed and I, useless as I am, turn my back on him, pretending to be asleep. I didn't dare look at his face after what happened yesterday. Now, thinking, my legs ache a little. Well, I hope he didn't notice I was awake. And suddenly, arms are around my body where I can hear breathing very close to my ear. God, my heart is going to come out of my mouth! Stay calm, stay calm. I'm sure it's the typical movement he makes when he's sound asleep.

Yes, that's it, I shouldn't worry. However, my thoughts dissipate when I hear a light laugh from him, his hands caressing my face. There was no escape. He's got me. I turn slowly to find a wide-awake Smoker already looking lovingly at me through his eyes. Should I say something about it?

"Good morning." Since when did his voice become sexy to my ears?

"Good morning," I reply sheepishly with flushed cheeks.

"How did you sleep?"

"Fine, a little sore, how about you?"

"Wonderful." A smile, wider than usual, appears on his face. "I'm sorry you didn't get enough good sleep." Can I eat him up with kisses?

"Don't worry, I'm fine."

He glues my body to his as if wanting to feel our warmth. It's so comforting. I feel protected in his arms. A sigh escapes my lips where I receive small, tender kisses on my forehead. What else could I ask for? I have the most loving man in front of me whenever I want. Our big problem has been solved. I don't want to be separated from him anymore. He makes me feel happier than ever.

And I don't know if he'll feel the same, he's a rough man who hardly shows any emotion. And being with me is different. I notice he moves on top of me where my face blushes all over, and why is that because I'm feeling something hard on my thigh! He just smiles the damned smile as if this is amusing him. I must think of something as soon as possible.

"Smoker, why don't we go for breakfast?" I proposed the idea.

"I have my breakfast before me." Oh, God! Why did I wet myself when I heard that manly voice?

"Smoker... I'm serious."

"I'm serious too." He bites my lower lip tugging it playfully. "I woke up wanting to play."

I should run away in the face of that hunt. I don't know what Smoker's like after yesterday. Is he a man who likes rough sex or passionate? Those caresses he was provoking with his hands made me not have clear ideas, he was distracting me. I was still a little too sore to do it again. And he didn't care. His member gave him away. He kisses me with desire, biting my lip again and again, causing small wounds. This man has an insatiable appetite. I am afraid.

He was about to bite my neck when, all of a sudden, he heard his mobile phone ringing from the joker. Someone was calling him at this hour of the morning. It is the bell of salvation. However, he ignores it completely and bites down hard on that sensitive area. I tangle my fingers in his hair, gripping those strands tightly as he continues to devour. Please let him pick up the mobile and let him breathe for a moment!

As if my pleas were heard, Smoker grunts in annoyance that the call wouldn't stop, to which he picks it up grumpily. Seeing who it was, he changes his face completely and takes the call.

"Smoker here. Yes, I'm much better. The tone of voice was that of a man in love. Why is he so fucking adorable when he wants to be? "Tashigi right now you've caught me at a bad time." Tashigi hold him back a little. "I'm having sex with my girl and you cut me off." Yes, she did cut it off. Wait... why the hell does he have to say that?! I even heard a shout from his partner over the phone apologising. "Apology accepted as I'm in a good mood, I'll be back to work tomorrow and tell those idiots not to call today." And he hangs up to which he looks at me laughing at my face because I was flushed.

"You didn't have to be so direct."

"Oh, but it's the truth," he purrs very close to my lips. "Let's see... Where was I?"

"Smoker what you did didn't have a shred of.... Ah!" I didn't finish the sentence as that man started licking my nipples which have hardened instantly.

He grabbed my breasts firmly, almost pulling them together to bite both nipples at the same time. I was rolling around in the sheets wanting to get free, but he was stopping me. His weight was the key to it all. Moans came out of my mouth quivering like never before as he played with those somewhat sensitive buttons. He's a hungry man with a desire to play and I let him. If I stifle my moans, it's possible he'll bite me as a form of warning.

In one swift movement, he removes that sheet that for him was a nuisance. For me, it was a way to protect myself from the jaws of that wolf that was staring at me with desire and hunger. He brushes his lips against mine in a tempting kiss. He wants me to open them so he can explore her with his tongue. Somehow I was mesmerised by the way he is when he is in a predatory state or a lion in heat. I open them without remorse and he kisses me furiously where a growl comes from his throat.

The movements of our bodies danced and synchronised at the same time wanting more contact. This man is driving me crazy. Feeling no shame at all, I bring my hands to his well toned back touching every shoulder blade and every other muscle. To me he is a god personified. A Greek or Roman god. He is the perfection of everything. My legs wrap around his hips wanting more contact. An almost guttural purr echoes from his nub as if he'd enjoyed the movement.

My lungs beg for air, we've been kissing like this for a long time. Until Smoker decides to pull our lips apart, taking in big gulps of air. He's going to kill me any second! A smile spreads across his face and I wanted to know what he was up to. He didn't need to. He turned me over, resting my breasts and my belly on the sheets as he lifts my hips where my booty is in the air.

This position is very embarrassing for me! I say this because the extra flesh on my skin was a bit loose and my breasts were falling in a peak due to gravity. And the worst of all is my bottom, which is not small at all. I look sideways at Smoker as a form of clemency. Big mistake. Those brown eyes flash like never before. The animal inside him has completely overpowered him. I just tremble, not wanting to think what he's going to do.

I feel him rest his hands on my ass squeezing them like never before where I let out a small whimper. They're big, my ass cheeks fit perfectly into them, who knew I was in such a submissive position? And a big moan comes out of my mouth as I feel something hot running along the entire length of my sex. Clitoris, labia majora and labia minora.... I enjoyed it like never before. My sex is already wet enough for him to enter. I look out of the corner of my eye a little and my face is red-hot as that tongue is running all over me.

That's too much for my poor heart!

"Smoker!" I moan, hiding my face in the pillow. "Don't do that!"

"Why? If you're liking it."

"I'm embarrassed!"

"You shouldn't be embarrassed at all. Besides, I want to give you oral." I feel his fingers open my cavity to leave that joint.

My whole being trembled at Smoker's licking. Is it true what Nami said? Is oral sex the best thing in the world? And damn, was she right. My muscles, or rather my buttocks, contracted with every lick that man gave. I couldn't stop myself from biting the pillow, holding back the urge to moan. Big mistake. I shouted in surprise as I felt a hard spank on my ass. That made me wet a little more, a liquid slipped out of my insides and between my thighs. I got the feeling Smoker was getting a kick out of this.

A great sigh escapes my lips as he decides to lick that substance from my thighs and slowly moves up to bite decisively at my clit. I cry out in pleasure, holding the sheets tightly together with my own sheets. If he keeps this up, he's going to make me orgasm. Is that what he wants? Well, he's succeeding, because I can feel a little shock run down my spine and down to my belly, signaling that I was about to come.

I feel him spread my buttocks and labia wider and then slip his tongue inside. I arch my back as best I can releasing that blessed orgasm. I rest my forehead on my arms holding my breath. God, what a nice feeling. Smoker reaches into the box and pulls out a condom. I'll be more sensitive than before. I bite my lip as I notice how that member is placed between my buttocks and Smoker squeezes them, simulating masturbation.

This man has no shame and I was too embarrassed. Until I felt it in my own flesh. That member enters my vaginal cavity so decisively that I couldn't resist moaning.

"Fuck, you're still tight," he grunts, satisfied, and he can' t help but lightly slap one of my buttocks.

"Smoker..." I was trembling with pleasure.

"If you keep moaning my name like that, I assure you I will fuck you like a real animal."

Then I pressed my lips tightly together when he said that. I didn't want to imagine a Smoker fucking me like that. But it was exciting. He didn't hold back and started to move inside me where slight, somewhat pleasurable moans came out of my mouth. That tip was touching sensitive spots I didn't know about. My breasts collided with each other with every thrust he made, holding my hips firmly as if he did not want to be separated from this delicacy.

How can it be that there are people like that who love sex? Well, and you ask someone who has only tried it once. That reminds me of my neighbour who used to bring every man and her screams could be heard. And now I have a man who was lusting after me who brings his hands to my breasts to hold them firmly. I've definitely gone crazy before his caresses and before his hip movements. I kept biting my lip trying to silence my moans, but it was impossible. He forced me to let them out unabashedly.

He takes the opportunity from time to time to bite my neck knowing I'm vulnerable and easy to coax. He even grabs my hair firmly, almost entering into ecstasy. A few tears of pleasure slide down my face feeling a new orgasm approaching. And I released it. Releasing all that tension in my body imprisoning that member where I hear a hoarse moan from him. I collapsed on the bed to catch my breath and take it into my lungs.

I glance sideways at Smoker as he removes his used condom, wrapping it up and then tossing it into a bin he happens to have lying there. God, I can't imagine how sorry I am. He bends down, kissing my shoulders gently, to which I reciprocate, sighing lightly, 

"I'll go make breakfast, don't be long."

I hear him say as he climbs off the bed releasing that weight. I watch out of the corner of my eye as he slips on his boxers and leaves the room. I could admire for a few moments that wide back and those buttocks that made me want to squeeze them. Since when did I become perverted? I think it's because of him. I blush heavily, hiding my face in the pillow. I hear some faint barking downstairs. Snow looks happy.

I stretch out my arms reluctantly and stand up. And there's a problem: my clothes are downstairs. I'm embarrassed to walk around the house naked in case a neighbour dares to peek through the windows. So what should I wear? I look at Smoker's shirt on the floor to which I pick it up, seeing its large dimensions. Could I use it? I just hope he doesn't say anything. I put it on and my sense of smell activates as I smell the man's scent. It was so addictive. I wouldn't take this shirt off for anything. Besides, it's a little big on me, almost covering my private parts.

I leave the room already smelling that exquisite delicacy. It's been a while since I've had a good meal. I head for the stairs where I slowly go down and some paws scurry towards the stairs and stay at the bottom. Snow was waiting for me and was so happy to see me that he kept wagging his tail. How cute. I bend down to pet his head to which he licks my face back. I couldn't say no, he is a very affectionate animal.

I sit on the chair being chased by the Husky who rests his head on my thigh wanting more of my caresses. He is almost identical to Smoker. And the dog wags his ears as if he has heard something and runs off again in the direction of the kitchen. Maybe he has to eat too. And there Smoker appears with a tray full of food, approaching the table to leave it there. I feel his gaze sweep over my body to which I shudder. Should I be worried?

"What is it?" I ask to distract him.

"Pancakes with bologna."

"I thought you were a healthy man."

"I'm entitled to a treat or two." He smirks, dropping the cigar from his mouth. Have you been smoking in the kitchen?

I didn't say anything. I simply put some in my mouth, savouring that exquisite delicacy. It was delicious! I couldn't deny that he has a gift in the kitchen. I wish he was my personal chef, although I don't want to be too abusive to him. I look around the house a bit, trying to distract myself, and I see my clothes still hanging on that rope. I blush a little for daring to come in here with what fell yesterday and he didn't mind me undressing. He did it so I wouldn't catch a cold or two.

He had already finished eating so he goes back to smoking waiting for me to finish. He seems to be taking it easy. I'm surprised he ate so fast though. He wasn't eating either? He must have been in a lot of pain. I end up full too. I tasted that meal. I should try making my own crepes. Fingers brush against my hand holding it tightly and I look at him wanting to know what he was thinking. What was going through his head.

"You know, you don't look bad in that shirt." My cheeks blush even more at such a confession. "I didn't think you'd be so bold," he says as he pulls me towards him, forcing me to get up from my seat.

"I had nothing else within reach." I duck my head apologetically.

"Especially knowing your clothes were downstairs." He pulls my body closer until I'm straddling his legs.

"Smoker."

"And best of all, you have nothing on underneath." He smirks more, very amused where his hands rest on my ass.

"Smoker, I don't think I can handle a third round."

"And I can't at least touch you? Besides, I think a nice shower would do us both some good."

A good shower? Well, it's possible. I feel dirty after what happened. From that position, he stands up holding me firmly as he walks in the direction of the stairs to the bathroom. I was getting a little dizzy from going up and down. I'm sighing at every kiss he doles out on my face not wanting to part from me. We got to the bathroom area where he took a closer look. It was a little bigger than mine and there is a bathtub along with a sink and toilet. And even a mirror which was huge.

He lets go of me where he takes the opportunity to unbutton my shirt. He does it so slow and torturous for me. It was killing me inside. And he turns me around facing the mirror. No. I couldn't look at myself. I was refusing. I repulsed him. But he holds my chin so that I don't turn away. What did he want to achieve? With his other hand he caressed every pore of skin, passing over those areas I was too ashamed of. He touched every stretch mark and every area of cellulite. And even the area of my belly where there is a bit of flesh left over.

He whispers in my ear asking me to stay still, as I was, while he turns on the tap of the bathtub. Did he like what he saw? Practically yes. Should I encourage myself a bit more and be brave enough to show a bit more of myself to people? I mean, not hide myself with so many bulky clothes. He comes back to stand behind me. The difference in size was abysmal. He's almost six feet tall and I'm so small next to him. He rests his chin on my shoulder admiring my body through the mirror. His caresses were getting more and more accentuated as I listen to him purring very close to my ear.

I glance sideways at the bathtub, which is almost full, and feel a gentle push from him. I slowly get in, feeling the cold water and how my pores react, making my skin bristle. Smoker approaches me with his boxers off and I look away. I'm still not used to seeing that piece of meat.

"Can I have a hole?"

I blush completely because I know he wants to get behind me. I lean forward a little, pushing my body forward as he positions himself and pulls me in, pressing my back against his chest. So hard. This man is so perfect. The caresses return where I settle in, letting myself be carried away by the exquisite sensation. Smoker knows how to touch those erogenous points I was so unfamiliar with. He was spoiling me so much. Something I didn't see in him.

Maybe because he really has real feelings for me? A smile appears on my lips, very happy to know. I look up a little to meet those brown eyes that hypnotize me so much. I will never stop looking at him, nor will he ever stop looking at mine. He begins to lather my body almost parting my legs with his and boldly his fingers brush almost close to my intimacy. Will this man never tire? He's very active when it comes to sex.

"Smoker," I sigh.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything," he says quietly, kissing my forehead, "I'll let you get used to me and my games." He gives me that smile that makes me blush.

"I don't know if I should worry. You're a very active man."

"And wouldn't you rather be that than a boring man?"

"But you don't let a girlfriend who doesn't have a lot of experience at this rest."

"That's the fun part," he laughs, kissing the bridge of my nose.

And I noticed. That piece of meat digging into my ass. Doesn't he ever get tired? I feel vulnerable in front of him. However, Smoker kept soaping my body until he gives me the soap. That gave the signal that it was my turn. I turn around to face him, but my eyes are fixed on that tip sticking out of the water. Fuck, it's too big and so is he. No! Focus on your job of washing Smoker's body. My mind says so, but my body demands something else. I distract myself by soaping his chest, not wanting to think about that phallus.

I begin to remember the day I touched it unintentionally by staining Smoker's trousers with tea. And yesterday I was able to touch it with my bare hands. Stop thinking about that thing and focus! Even Smoker shifts a little uncomfortably as if he's asking me for something. He's not helping me at all. Just hold the fuck still! I'm getting nervous about him and his member. He's tempting me, for some strange reason, I know.

"Would you hold still?" I scold him, puffing out my cheeks.

"Oh, come on, don't tell me you don't want to."

"Do I have to give you a punishment?"

"What kind of punishment?" I seemed to get his attention.

"Don't let you touch me."

"How cruel you are to me."

"Then tell your little friend to calm down and I can finish my homework."

"You know I can't do that," he's sincere without looking away. "I've got a lot of dirty thoughts in this head."

"About me?" I blush even more.

"About you. You don't know the things I feel like doing to you, including fucking your mouth."

"... You and I must talk very seriously about saying very direct things."

"Does it make you nervous?" he purrs as a way of satisfaction.

"Too much I'd say."

He laughs at my comment and stands up a little where he rests his hands on my shoulders so that my back rests on the edge of the tub as he comes dangerously close. Oh no, the wolf has eaten me again.

"Well you'll have to get used to it because, in public I'm the man you know, more serious. But when it comes to bed, I like to play a little and for my partner to be daring." That manly voice returns, making me more nervous and redder. "And I'll do my best to make you more playful in bed, in the bathtub, in the kitchen.... Anywhere there's sexual tension in both of us."

"Smoker." I was running out of speech, out of breath.

"I'll make you moan and scream my name over and over, asking for more. Don't you ever get tired of me." I get the feeling he's taking this to heart. It's kind of scary, but exciting at the same time. "That you ask me to give you oral, to fuck you in any position you like, that you ask me for whatever you want. To please each other. Make your sexual fantasies come true with me and I'll do the same with you.You don't know the things I have in my mind, the desire to do anything to you."

I was really running out of oxygen and there was no longer any distance between the two of us. A moan escapes my lips as I feel his member enter me without any difficulty, he hasn't even prepared me! His words have made me completely wet? A satisfied growl comes from his throat.

"Ah, you see, we're getting along. You want me. I want you. We'll have sex. I'll make love to you. I'll give you the greatest satisfaction anyone can give you."

And so he stayed with me all morning long having sex with me without a break.


	17. Chapter XVI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning:** This chapter contains sexual content. If you do not like this kind of content, please do not continue reading, even if it means that you will lose important information from the story that will be important for future chapters.

I feel so happy that I can't stop smiling. It shows on my face every time I think of her. My child. You almost didn't escape my clutches. I kept showing her a lot of things yesterday. I love everything about her and I can't deny it. I feel like the luckiest man in the world, even my cravings for cigarettes are diminished, but I keep my two cigars. This morning I greeted my colleagues in good humour and they looked at me a bit surprised. Tashigi didn't ask because she knows what happened yesterday. Poor girl. It's true what Rose said, I'm very direct and I can't help it. I'm like that, I'm the simplest man in the world.

I set about going through all the documents I have pending to hand over to my superior. He was happy to hear that I was well and back to work. I have to do it very carefully, without making a mistake. Then I don't want to hear complaints from the employees. From time to time, my eyes are glued to my mobile phone, waiting for a call or a message from Rose. I saw her yesterday and I miss her already. Fuck, she drives me crazy and you don't know how much. I want to get out of here and go to her work area to take her home or to mine. I feel like playing with my little girl. I inhale and exhale the smoke from my cigars already thinking dirty thoughts. Rose, my little girl, see what you do with me?

I grunt uncomfortably in my place where I move with her, trying to ignore those somewhat erotic images from my head. She looks so submissive with that face. I wish she would be more playful with me, more daring. Tell me her most carnal desires. You fucking pervert! You should be behind bars and not think about such things. And with those thoughts, my cock has become hard. Simple masturbation wouldn't help to calm these cravings for sex. I'd rather she touch me, or I'd rather stick my cock in that cavity.

"Fuck," I say, out loud, trying to have self-control.

I've been thinking all morning about asking her to come to my house, so we can live under the same roof. It's not a bad idea. I know we've only been dating a short time, but I'm lonely every time I wake up, and she's not there. I've definitely fallen in love. Well, let's get the love and sex stuff out of the way, and I'm going to finish this paperwork, which it looks like I'm not going to finish. I wish she'd start taking birth control pills. Smoker, stop it! I look like a sick fuck or a sex obsessive.

I've never felt like this, not even when I was with Hina. Should I be worried? Put those thoughts aside and concentrate on your work, then you'll go to her later to pick her up. That's my idea for today. She told me that she has a doctor's appointment in two days to check her out. Since we had that problem, the girl has stopped eating. I worry a lot about her, I don't want anything to happen to her. She's so delicate. I shake my head a bit to relax my muscles, they're a bit tense, to be honest. I urgently need a massage. I wonder if she knows how to do one.

I'm happy to give my little girl a massage. 'I'm done with this damn task,' I say, putting aside the documents for when Tashigi appears in my office, and takes them away. My eyes are now viewing the messages on my computer of various incidents that have occurred over the past few days. Bank robberies, illegal arms sales, missing persons... Humanity is in absolute shit. Why do people have to take a life like this? I honestly don't understand. I direct my fingers to my temple area, trying to soothe this headache.

Until my ears prick up as I hear a notification from my mobile. I could see out of the corner of my eye that it was Rose - my salvation from this boredom! I quickly pick it up to see her message.

_"Good morning, how was work?"_

_"Good morning, preparing paperwork."_   
_"And you?"_

_"On break having breakfast."_

_"I like my girl to take care of herself."_

_"I told you I'm not a child!"_

_"You are to me."_   
_"You don't know how I long to have you by my side."_

_"You can't at least rest, can you?"_

_"How could I leave him if you are the most wonderful thing?"_

_"Since when did my partner become cheesy?"_

_"Since I've been with you."_

I wish it was time to leave the police station and go over there, to where she is. I want to hold her and cuddle her like any couple would. I take the cigars out of my mouth, exhaling the smoke slowly as I close my eyes slowly. I glance at the clock on the wall to check the time. There was still time left, time to see my little girl. Relax Smoker, distract yourself with something in the meantime.

* * *

Sengoku kept me in his office for I don't know how many hours and my face reflected my desire to get out of there as soon as possible. But he did it because he had been worried since I had left. I had to explain myself to my superior and he was happy that everything went well. And now, I'm on my bike, heading towards the cafeteria to pick up Rose. She has about five minutes left on her shift. I know she doesn't like the idea of me picking her up on my bike, she feels insecure. But, fuck, I love this baby. Not as much as I love my little girl.

And I arrive at my destination, parking as usual in my now almost favourite spot, having an incredible view of her. So focused on her work, already closing the box and gathering her things to go home. I promised her not to take her in mine during the conversation we had this morning. A pity, really. I'd like to play with her some more. And my eyes are fixed on a certain boy who came up to her to talk. Who is that guy? And Rose smiles at him like it's nothing.

For some strange reason, I'm feeling jealous of that guy. Wait, he just turned around. That can't be what my eyes are seeing. That's Drake? What's he doing with my girlfriend? I bite down hard on the cigars almost breaking it, holding back the urge to get off my bike to pop him. 'Take it easy, relax. They're probably acquaintances,' that. Think about it and don't let jealousy get the better of you. She sees me and waves, to which the guy sees me. Hello, you bride-stealing idiot. I can't read lips, but it looks like he's apologised. The two of them walk out of the coffee shop and say goodbye, each going their separate ways.

"Something wrong?" she asks me, seeing that I'm keeping my eye on Drake.

"How do you know Drake?" So direct. Typical of me.

"Drake is a friend of Law's," she says to which I look at her for a moment.

"Don't tell me Trafalgar is your doctor?"

"Yes," she laughs tenderly, "he told me he was the one who healed that scar." She guides her fingers to the seam, touching it slowly.

"It was pure luck that I didn't lose my right side," I say as she holds her hand to pull her to me, "Then you wouldn't see me with the same eyes."

"I doubt that very much."

I sketch a smile understanding what the girl said. If I look at her that way because I love it, she'll do the same. I couldn't help but move closer to her face and place my lips on hers, tasting that fluffiness on them again. For me, it's been years since I last kissed her, but we just saw each other yesterday. I break away to put the helmet on my beautiful flower, so that she would be protected from any incident. I'll take the greatest care in the world, but just in case, it's best for her safety.

She climbs in without a problem, holding her hand for me to be careful, and I start the engine to drive us towards Rose's home. She holds on to me, no problem, for fear of falling. I simply smile at the gesture. People stare at us all the time, and I ignore them. I'm more focused on my driving and making her comfortable. She's probably a little hungry, I'll see what she has in the fridge so I can fix her something.

Minutes have passed and we arrive. I can feel the gaze of the neighbours on us, as if they have nothing else to do in life. Stupid bastards. They should find some hobby and leave us alone. She walks in the direction of her flat, to which I follow her without thinking. I look like a bodyguard who wants to protect his treasure. And she is my most precious treasure. My precious girl. I've become a bit of a tsundere, I must admit. She reaches into her purse for her keys, though it takes forever. I don't know why women have the habit of carrying such big bags, if they can't find a few keys.

And, finally, she finds them. A little more and it's me who starts looking for them. She enters somewhat awkwardly to which I simply smile. Is she nervous or is it just me? I'm not quite sure, but she seems to think something will happen in her flat. Oh, if you only knew the things I'd do to you. You wouldn't get out of here alive. As I walk in, I make my way to the sofa, sitting down where I relax all my muscles and exhale the smoke from my cigars. I feel her gaze on my body as if she wants to know my next move.

"Do you want me to make some tea?" she asks in that sweet voice.

"Coffee wouldn't be bad, but I'll settle for tea."

"I'll make it in a minute."

I look like an old man who has never exercised in his life, but I don't care. I take the cigars out of my mouth to watch Rose prepare the tea. The lucky thing for me is that the kitchen is not out of the way, but rather joined to the living room. I don't know if I've made myself clear, but I've at least tried. She is so focused on her task and I am devouring her with my eyes. I can't deny that I'm a pervert who loves to look at his girlfriend. She has it all. She shouldn't be ashamed of her body. It's natural. Her metabolism is like that.

It's true that with some exercise she can change, but I want her just the way she is. That hip movement is driving me crazy. If I catch you, you won't be able to run away from me. She comes over with tea already brewing, sitting down beside me as she refills the cup. I caress his flushed cheek affectionately. That tone suits her and makes me want to bite it. Mark her. You're going off the deep end, Smoker.

She started to tell me what she did in her job, to which I did the same. In her eyes I can see the excitement of telling, as if she is not afraid to be direct. I think I am a good influence. I love listening to her voice. Sweet and velvety with a hint of shyness. If you weren't so introverted, I'm sure we'd have a lot of fun. However, I give it time. I don't know how much, but it's better to try. I was about to add a comment, until moans echo through the room.

Fuck the neighbour! Does she have sex every day? Sometimes I envy her because she's lucky like that. To fuck like never before. I look at Rose who's redder than ever, as if she's trying to ignore those moans. My girl, are you so ashamed? I feel like hugging her and protecting her. However, I have other plans with her to which I smile. I hold her hands to pull her down and sit her on top of me, receiving a look of confusion from her.

"Smoker?"

"Why don't you show your neighbour that you've got some scandalous moans," I purred playfully stroking over her clothes.

"I don't want the neighbours to know." How sweet of her. "Besides, haven't you had enough of yesterday?" her voice is shy and unsure.

"You know perfectly well I'd make love to my partner every day, so she'd know I love everything about her."

"You're very direct."

"You realise that now, little girl?" Sometimes, it's so innocent it makes me want to squeeze those cheeks.

"I don't like this position," she says, head bowed.

"Why?" I move closer to her face as I remove the cigars from my mouth. "I like having you like this." My hands descend to her ass, where I squeeze it hard. "You look lovely, and besides, in this position you have control over me."

"Control over you?" she repeats the last.

"Of course," I reply, as my fingers rest on the edge of her work shirt, tempted to remove it, "you're the one in charge. Instead, I can only caress you and revel in your movements."

"That doesn't help me at all."

"Is it that you're ashamed to go down and up, at a pleasurable pace, and have your breasts bounce?"

"Smoker!"

I smile in a manly way as I put out the cigars in the ashtray Rose brought. Really, this girl has a lot to learn. Know my sexual whims.

"I think that's too late," I correct her, receiving a look of confusion, "I've seen it all."

She was about to say something, but I stop her by pressing my lips to hers. She mustn't object to anything, she must just let herself be carried away by this. She must forget that insecurity in her body and trust me. Does she want me to be like this every day? I'm delighted with life. I pull away from her lips to give her some air, and kiss her again, more furiously than ever. It's my addiction. I won't stop tasting them. I move my mouth with the intention of slipping my tongue into hers and playing with it for a long time. Just kissing her awakens my cock. Fuck! I can't even control myself.

Her shirt flew off quickly and I set about removing her bra, trying to get the hang of unhooking the clasp. Does she have a bra that unhooks in the front? That would save time wrestling with my underwear. The scent of her neck is so delicious I couldn't resist biting into it. She is mine by right. But she's free to do what she wants. I won't forbid her to leave her friends, her life for me. I want her to be happy with me or without me. The moans come from the living room and I keep biting that sensitive area, almost close to the jugular. As I already know your weaknesses, my little one.

Already my hands directed on her breasts, I squeeze them hard. The touch is soft and sturdy. They are big and firm enough to make me want to do anything with them. Very dirty things. I growl like a man possessed, resting my forehead on her man, letting my nostrils inhale the scent of her body. She shifts slightly uncomfortably, feeling my sex crash into her pelvis. I smile slyly, amused at the scene. How I love to tease her. Those pink buttons that ruffle at the touch of my fingers, I love to see that sensation. That I'm the cause of that arousal. And from the position we're in, I can easily get close enough to lick and bite them. She sighs lightly, squeezing my hair tightly where beads of it fall across my forehead.

Fuck, this girl is really turning me on. I torture them for a long time, I want to hear those moans that I like so much. But that wasn't enough to satisfy my desire to make her mine. I get up, holding her body tightly, to lay her down on the couch and undo her trousers along with her panties, leaving her naked at my mercy. Rose looks up at me with that flushed, shy face and trying her best to cover herself. 'She is still shy in my presence', whoever sees me with her will think that we are not a couple. We are two polar opposites. I am a rough and brutish person, and she is shy and charming. A very strange combination, and one that I like. I lick her sternum, going a long way down to her belly area, I can see several stretch marks caused by the morning change in her body. I nibble at some of her excess skin. I look like a predator wanting to devour its helpless prey.

Until my sense of smell sharpens as I smell that magnificent scent of hers. Delicious delicacy. Already my tongue is about to touch that button, protruding from its cap, and I give a long, slow lick, so that she knows I'm going to be playing with her for a while. Hearing her call my name gives me great satisfaction. She's lubed up enough to get my cock in that hole. I glance sideways at her as she covers the extra flesh on her belly with her arm, as if she's embarrassed. She has a habit of doing that, it's nothing new. I only noticed it yesterday. If I was afraid she would say something unpleasant. I repeat: I love everything about her. Her moans are getting louder and louder than before, and even louder than her neighbour.

As I go about my business of performing a good oral, I unbutton my trousers and pull them down a bit along with my boxers, freeing my already erect cock. I take off my coat, warming up already, throwing it around because I'm focused on this. How I'd love to slip my member between her breasts, feel that warmth and masturbate between them. "I'm a sick fuck," and I am. I wish she'd take the step of giving me oral, because I want to feel that mouth exploring my cock. And I think it's time. I pull away from her, returning to my position from before, and hold her wrists so that she stands up from her spot and faces me. Those emerald green eyes look at me with a hint of modesty, as if she already knows what's going to happen. Or maybe not. I purr, grabbing his wrists again, and he bends down to the level of my cock. She looks away, ashamed to look at that monstrosity. Without releasing her, I guide her hands towards it to hold it firmly and help her perform a slight simulation.

"You should feel no shame at all," I say in a confident tone. "A couple should satisfy each other's needs, don't you think?"

"But... What if I do it wrong? What if you don't like it?" Can I fucking kiss her?

"Don't worry about it, woman." I tenderly caress her cheek giving her the confidence in the world.

Her eyes return to my member with some hesitation, but I watch as she slowly moves closer, still masturbating my member, and kisses the tip. Shit, I shuddered. I never thought I'd feel anything like this. Those kisses are killing me, until he opens his mouth and shoves it all the way in. Feeling the heat emanating from inside his cavity is mesmerizing. She moves her head slowly, up and down, not making the effort to swallow it whole. My cock is big and wide, it's normal that I can't take any more. They are so slow and tortuous that I feel like moving my hips. And I didn't do it because I might scare her. Little by little she picks up the rhythm, increasing the movements of that back and forth, causing long sighs to come out of my throat. For a first time, I'm liking it too much.

I hold her hair tightly as a few strands fall from her forehead and are annoying. Fuck, I'm enjoying this like a motherfucker, but I'm going to enjoy it even more when I hear his moans for more. If he keeps this up, I might cum sooner rather than later. And I'm not going to let that happen. She lifts her head to stop as droplets of saliva trickle down the corners of her lips. That submissive expression was utterly gratifying. I reach into my trouser pockets for something, and as I pull it out, her face changes dramatically. Surprised?

"Did you know what was going to happen?"

"No," I reply, "but it's always good to carry one just in case." I tear open the condom bag with my teeth to put it on.

"You're a danger in sex." I sit her on top of my legs as I watch her cheeks flush even more.

"Did you doubt that, little girl?"

Our sexes brush against each other instantly, and I can't help but let out a long sigh. I want her to take control from this position. I rest my hands on her hips and help her down slowly, feeling those walls open up, giving way to my rock-hard cock. What a nice feeling to have her sex squeezing mine. The look on Rose's face shows confusion, her hands moving as if she doesn't know where to place them. I decide to help her, guiding her hands to the back of the sofa, as a support base. With all the modesty in the world, she raises her body a little, then slowly lowers it and so on. Our gazes are fixed on each other, not moving away from the connection we have.

And without waiting, she reaches up to my neck to nibble lightly on my nub, to which I grunt with satisfaction. Bold, isn't she? I can see I'm a bad influence when it comes to sex. And I don't care. I want her to be a pervert like me. I want her to put her shame aside and tell me what she wants. How she wants me to fuck her. What her sexual fantasies are. And I'll get it no matter what it takes. The back and forth gets more and more intense and my hands rest on his ass, squeezing it hard and our moans echo throughout the room. Any neighbour can hear the succulent sounds Rose is making. I want them to know that she already has someone who is fucking her like never before and enjoying it.

Her face was so unabashed, so full of desire and excitement, that even the bitch was biting her lip. Shit! That expression is too sexy. I must look like an idiot or a gawker at the sight of her. And she stops dead in her tracks to which I look at her in confusion. She sways her hips back and forth, as if to tease me. "Girl, don't do that," I struggle internally not to do anything foolish. I have to control my urge to ram her into the wall and make her scream like a bitch. I'm already imagining it.

"Smoker," my name whimpers, catching my attention, "more."

"If you want more, you need to move." I understand what she wants, but I'd rather she tell me straight.

"But I want you to move."

"Then ask for it." I'm cruel, I don't deny it.

Her cheeks turn redder than ever, an embarrassed expression. I know what you want and I want to hear it.

"Fuck me, Smoker."

"How?"

"Hard."

"Specify further."

"Fuck me hard." He trembles at those words. "I want you to fuck me on the wall."

That's enough for me. I get up with her on top of me, without even separating our bodies, and go to the nearest wall. Her back is against the wall and her legs are wrapped around my hips for some support. I simply take her wrists with one hand and place them over her head, while the other rests on her ass as a support base. Fucking her like this is gratifying. And her moans give her away, showing that she likes it this way. Feeling our bodies like this, it's exciting.

My movements become somewhat frantic, brushing against every extension of those walls. She squeezes and sucks my cock, wanting more. I keep kissing her and she reciprocates, stifling her moans. We're so eager, we never want this to end. I want her. I want her. I'd fuck her without hesitation. With that thought, I couldn't hold back the urge to cum along with her. Shit, I must control myself more often with this girl, if I want to please her. I hear slight gasps from her, hiding her face in my shoulder.

I walk slowly to the couch, sitting down with her still on top of me. I want to feel her some more. It's nice, this warmth emanating from her sex. I kiss her face gently, and Rose shudders and giggles softly.

"Kinky."

"So are you," I comment, reaching into my shirt pocket for my cigars and lighter. "I'm a bad influence."

"You are," she repeats, slowly caressing my chest.

I simply smile, amused that she's affirming what she's said. And an idea crosses my mind.

"Hey, what do you say we go to the beach this weekend?" Her body tenses.

"I... I don't have a bikini."

"Don't lie to me. You must have one at least."

"I don't usually go to the beach with this body," she said with all the sincerity in the world.

"To me, you have a good body, woman." I kiss her decisively, showing that I'm not lying. "I can't wait to see how your swimming costume looks on you."

"I repeat: you're a pervert!" So adorable with her flushed cheeks.

"And you like that I am."

And the neighbour seems to have shut up. I didn't hear her at any point, since Rose started moaning. My girl one, neighbour zero.


	18. Chapter XVII

What a beautiful day! I have never seen such a blue sky. It makes me want to pick up a painting and paint the landscape. However, I have to go to Law to have him check up on me. I'm sure that when I tell him that I haven't eaten for a while, he'll ask me what happened. He's a friend, after all, he must know the truth. Now I can't stop thinking about what's going to happen this weekend. Smoker asked me to go to the beach with him, I don't even have a decent swimming costume! I feel my cheeks burning as I imagine the scene. He won't take his eye off me. I say that because the last swimming costume Nami bought me is a bit provocative, and I don't like those things. I'm too embarrassed.

Fuck! My heart can't stop beating. Come on, take a deep breath, put those thoughts aside and focus on where you need to get off. Because if I stop at the next one, I'll have to walk for like ten minutes. That means I won't be on time for my appointment. With the doctor, I mean, God, that son of a bitch won't get out of my head! I'll already be fuming out of my ears, thinking about him and his shapely body. Like I said, he's a bloody Roman or Greek warrior, like in the movies. The touch is hard and soft at the same time. It's gratifying. Rose, stop thinking about that stuff! Smoker is making me a pervert.

I arrive at my destination, get off the bus and inhale air, then slowly let it out. Well, it's time to ask Law something I'm ashamed of. And I have to if I'm going to keep this relationship with Smoker. I walk into the building, seeing that the atmosphere is a little different from when I last came in. There are more patients than usual, I wonder why. Any flu and I haven't heard about it? Most likely. I walk around, looking around me, people begging for mercy to be seen urgently. The poor, I feel a bit sorry for them. Especially the elderly who are usually the weakest and most defenceless in the face of any illness.

I am already arriving at the room where Law is and my surprise was to see Robin. What is she doing here? Normally, she usually goes to Dr. Tony Tony Chopper. The brunette seems to be talking to someone next to her. I can't visualise her very well, so I take two more steps until I see her. Oh God! I've seen some beautiful girls, but that one has a beauty that can't be beat. I'd say she's a match for the model Boa Hancock. Snow-white skin, jet-black, short wavy shoulder-length hair, and chocolate eyes. Any man couldn't resist such beauty.

I go over to say hello to my friend, as I haven't seen her in a while. The last time was when we had that get-together, where I officially met Smoker.

"Oh, Rose," she greets me as she stands up.

"Hi, Robin. I didn't expect to see you here," I say, hugging her.

"Same here." The brunette looks at the other girl, who doesn't seem to have noticed me. "Amélie, I'd like to introduce you to a friend of mine."

She looks at me curiously, but it's strange, she's not looking at my face. Would she have a problem looking at someone?

"I am Amélie." Her voice, slow and calm with a slight stutter, already makes her stand out. "Are you coming to see Law?"

"Yes, you too?" I don't get an answer. She's rude!

"Forgive Amélie, she's like that because of her problem," says Robin. "She has Asperger's syndrome." Now it all fits together.

"She's the girl you're looking after?"

"That's right."

"And I also have savant syndrome." She jumps at the girl with a sideways glance. "Robin tells me I'm very smart."

"And you are, Amélie." Wow, so she must get good grades. I've heard that Asperger's usually have a higher intellect than anyone else, but this girl's got the Sage syndrome. "Are you coming to see Law about your problem?"

"Yes, and to ask him for something else." I blush at the memory.

"Oh, I just remembered. How's it going with that cop?" Oh, it seems she remembered.

"Well..." My face is on fire, literally. "Let's just say we're boyfriend and girlfriend now.

"I knew you two made a good couple. Amélie looks just like you."

I glance sideways at the named one, watching as she pulls a gingerbread cookie-shaped stuffed animal out of her backpack. Curious, isn't it? She hugs the doll with all her might and smiles the smile of a lovesick teenager. In all the time I've been here with Robin and this girl, this is the first time I've seen a sudden change in her face. She was a doll that didn't show any emotion and now she's different. Maybe because that doll was given to her by her partner? It is possible.

She seems to take care of it, as if it were a treasure. I can even hear him talking quietly and smiling. People with this psychomotor problem find it a bit difficult to open up emotionally or to show any expression such as happiness. However, she is the opposite.

"Since she's been with him, she hasn't stopped smiling. And it's the first time in a long time that she's looked him in the face," Robin explains, seeing that I'm paying attention to Amélie's movements. "That doll was a gift from him. A way of telling her that, even if he's not by her side, his presence is in the cuddly toy."

"How nice of him." Smoker is usually like that, but in bed he suddenly changes.

I listen to Amélie humming a song, bobbing her head back and forth. You can tell she has a lot of patience. This boy must be very important to her. Not everyone who has a big enough problem gets love. But I'm happy for her that she's found her better half. I wonder who it is. But I don't get an answer as Law comes out of his living room with papers in hand. He turns his grey eyes on the brunette girl who gives him a tender smile.

Amélie stands up, knowing it's her turn. It is as if she knows she is looking at her and not at someone else; however, Robin is also a brunette. My friend says goodbye to me, entering the room with the girl. And I have to wait I don't know how many minutes for them to finish. It's nice, isn't it? An Asperger's girl has found the love of her life and she has this expression of happiness. Seeing these people with problems who are struggling, it's very motivating. Maybe I should take that example. And since I've been with Smoker, I don't look so ugly anymore. He loves me. He wants me just the way I am. He's a god and I'm like a chocolate-filled bun.

I'm a bit nervous about what I'm going to say to Law. I hope he won't ask me too many questions. He's my doctor and my friend too, but there are times when he has to be in control. I know he's doing it for my own good. I should go and look in a shop to buy a swimming costume that I'm comfortable in. If I wear that one, I'll be embarrassed, or worse, Smoker will look at me with that predator-in-heat look. My head is imagining it! My body trembles at the thought. What if he sees the opportunity to do it on the beach? More unabashed ideas pop into my brain, causing me to turn as red as a tomato. Smoker, what have you done to me?

I see Amélie leave along with Robin and Law. Wow, that was fast, wasn't it? I listen as the doctor congratulates the young brunette for making too much progress. She shows no emotion, she doesn't even smile. She just hugs the stuffed animal tightly and then smiles, with a hint of a blush on her cheeks. She's remembering him. He's got to be a romantic guy. They say goodbye and already my friend is looking in my direction. Perfect, it's my turn. Don't worry, he'll ask about the state of your body, I'll tell him later. I walk decisively into the room, entering with him behind me. I hope everything goes well.

"How are you, Rose-ya?

"Fine, actually. The only thing is that I haven't eaten for several days," I confess, receiving a disapproving look from the boy. "I'll tell you why."

"All right, I'm listening."

I will tell you what happened, in detail. The argument I had with Smoker, that I thought he was cheating on me with someone else... All those things you can't forget. Things that will be marked in your life as one more lesson. He looks at me with a relaxed face, although his eyebrows are furrowed. And finally, I tell him that we've reconciled and are officially a couple.

"I'm glad to hear that." He smiles. "You're in the same situation as Amélie."

"Robin told me she has a boyfriend."

"If only you'd seen her in here. Every time I asked her a question about her partner, she hugged the cuddly toy even more and looked down. It was a sign that she likes that boy."

"And that's good?" I'm curious, I can't deny it.

"It's positive!" he exclaims. "You don't know how hard it is to deal with someone with that disability."

"I can imagine. That person must have put a lot of effort into it, if he took an interest in her."

"It's the same thing Smoker-ya has done with you."

And it's true, I don't deny it. It's as if that girl and I had found our better half.

"I recommend that you keep taking those pills until I see some improvement."

"All right. Oh, Law," I call out to him, remembering that, "could you prescribe birth control pills for me?" Already when I say that, I'm blushing all over.

He stares in disbelief when he hears that. He blinks a few times, as if taking in the information. Until he positions himself, interested.

"Does it fit well in bed?"

"Law!"

"I need to know." He sketches out the smile more. "It's a thing for a friend to know."

"But it's private," I correct him.

"Well, seeing as you're taking those pills, I'm going to prescribe some that won't have any side effects." He gets up to look on the shelf for those medicines. "I recommend you take one today and every other day, because I don't know if Smoker-ya is a man who loves having sex with his girlfriend every day." With that comment, I'm redder than ever. "I'm only saying that if you don't want to get pregnant."

"I don't know if he'll want to have a child with me either. The truth is, I don't know if we'll still be together."

"Don't be negative. You got back together because you love each other so much and your relationship is magical."

"Our relationship is magical', that sounded too nice for my head, and I look down in embarrassment. Law puts that bottle down on the table and I pick it up, taking a little peek. I hope it doesn't give me side effects like he said. The appointment ends and I leave, bidding him farewell, giving myself the best of luck. Mind you, I'll have to come back for the pills again. On the way out, a lot of people were waiting to come in. He has more and more new patients. It's normal, he's famous in the city. I walk down that corridor listening to the moans of the people, wanting to be seen as soon as possible. And I understand them perfectly.

I walk out of that door and the first thing I see is Robin and Amélie with a rather tall guy. I'd say he's about the same size as Smoker. He's an attractive man to any woman's eyes. He has long purple hair and a big scar that stands out on the right side of his face. He smiles for Amélie and she only ducks her head in shame. He caresses her face gently, drawing her attention. This connection between the two of them is magical, it's like I'm watching a romantic film! How cute, he places a necklace around her neck, it's in the shape of a heart. Wait, now that I notice, that guy looks familiar - on TV, maybe? Yikes! That's Charlotte Cracker?! A cracker lover who stars in that commercial with her brother Charlotte Katakuri. She's with a celebrity and Big Mom's son!

She looks so happy with him. I smile like a fool, tilting my head tenderly. Until I hear a notification from my mobile. Looking at the screen, I see it's a text from Smoker telling me to be ready for this weekend. This fucking pervert already wants to see me in my swimming costume. I'm not ready, but I have no choice. Well, when I get home I'll take my birth control pill and listen to Law.

* * *

I'm nervous! I don't know if it's a good idea to go to the beach. I'm in fucking doubt. I haven't even put on my swimming costume yet. It's just lying there on the bed. I know I've got my beach bag packed. And I haven't even put it on yet. I'm naked, every now and then, I look in the mirror in my room. I'm motivating myself to make up my mind now. And Smoker will be here soon! I take my swimming costume and put it on, not caring whether I'm dying of embarrassment or not. I do the same with the summer clothes and I hear a message.

It's him! I run hurriedly to grab my things, taking one last look to make sure I haven't forgotten anything, and I hope not. I leave my house and head for the stairs. He must be waiting for me by now. And so he is, smoking as usual inside the car, and thank goodness the windows are open. I get in without giving him time to get out of the car.

"Woman, you didn't even give me time to greet you".

"Sorry, I just didn't want to keep you waiting," I gasp. Running is not good for my health.

"Not at all." He moves closer to me to crash his lips against mine. I swear, sometimes I die of tenderness. "Shall we go?"

I nod, gawking as he laughs and takes the opportunity to start the engine. Okay, we're on our way to paradise and my heart is beating faster than normal. I notice his hand on my thigh, a way of reassuring me. Does he know I'm nervous? Maybe, it shows on my face. And he's just like that, very calm about life. He should be too, but we're talking about me being half-naked in front of the whole world. I'm sure there will be women who won't take their eyes off Smoker.

I distract myself a little by looking at the buildings on the street, trying to keep my head distracted. He takes the opportunity, from time to time, to take my hand and caress my fingers with his thumb. He's so cute when he wants to be. I don't notice that I'm smiling. His closeness gives me peace and confidence. A slight sigh leaves my lips, as I feel a gentle touch on my wrist, rather on the noticeable veins, where the blood circulates. What a pleasant sensation. My eyes close automatically, liking the feeling. I wish it was like that every day.

And minutes later, he found a parking space very close to the avenue where there is access to the beach. Okay, now there's no turning back. We both get out at the same time and he tells me that he goes to the boot. Could it be that he has his stuff back there? He pulls out a really nice umbrella.

"I thought maybe we could use one, so we don't get toasted."

"Oh, no! The cream!" Rose, you are definitely a klutz.

I hear a sardonic laugh from him, amused.

"You can use mine no problem," he says, closing the boot.

I'm shaking like jelly about to be devoured. I can't get rid of these nerves. Every step I take is a new challenge. The beach is full of people who won't take their eyes off me. I shouldn't worry about such things, but it's inevitable, especially when your body isn't pretty. I don't notice that Smoker has already found a spot, almost close to the shore. Okay, take a deep breath, woman. While he's setting up the umbrella, I'm putting the towel next to his, close and horizontal, so that we can both be together. That sounded very tender in my head.

I blush a little at the thought. I turn my head to say something to Smoker, but I freeze. I'm looking at a fucking Greek God! That wide, fortified back. The swimming costume isn't tight at all, just a little more and I can see his shapely buttocks. You can tell he's focused, looking out at the ocean. I simply look around me with fear. I'm in doubt whether to do it or not. Fuck it! I'm taking off my shirt and trousers, showing off my body in that trikini. Should I say something to him? I take a deep breath and exhale slowly.

"Smoker, I'll stay here and keep an eye on things while you take a bath."

"I was thinking of getting us in together." And as he turns, his whole face changes. I don't know if it's good or bad, but my cheeks are red and I hug myself protectively. His mouth is open, speechless. But he clears his throat. "You know, I think I'm going to go take a bath." That sounded like he didn't like it too much. I look down, feeling stupid. Until I hear his voice very close to her ear, whispering a phrase that made me give a little squeak, "Because I've got a good problem, a pretty bad one between my legs."

"Smoker!" I put my hands on my face, hiding that blush.

He just laughs in amusement and walks away to get into the water. Fucking pervert! I feel like hitting him with something to stop him from making those comments. I sit down on the towel, being careful not to let anyone see the extra flesh on my belly. The best thing to do is to lie on my back, so no one will notice me. But my ears focus on a group of young boys who keep making comments about me. And how they laugh at my body. I feel a bit uncomfortable and I'm here because of him. I have to be strong.

I close my eyes, clearing my mind of such things. I just hope no woman comes near Smoker. He's my property and no one else's. Although, I think he'll get a replacement. Rose, don't think of such things, please! You have a pretty deep fear of losing him and having him look at someone else who has a better body than you. Yes, my conscience is nagging at me. Suddenly, I cry out softly as I feel a weight on top of me, wet and cold.

"Smoker!"

"You are very warm," he remarks, and I know he will have a sly smile.

"And you're freezing!" My nipples must be erect.

"I have to cool my girlfriend down. I don't want her to turn into a shrimp."

"Smoker," I call, "you're sticking your package between my buttocks." And it's true. It's like the water hasn't relaxed him.

"Is there a problem with that?" The little prick moves, causing me to groan!

"Stop it!" I don't know where I got enough strength to turn around and face him, I'm not angry, I'm amused by this scene. "You and I need to talk about your obsession with sex," I say in a serious tone.

"It's not my fault I have a slightly perverted mind," he comments as he strokes his thumb across my cheek. "And now you're making it easy. I could pull my swimming costume down a little, push yours to one side, and slip my cock inside, giving small thrusts so it doesn't show."

"I repeat: sex-obsessed." I run my hands up to her hair, pushing those strands a little out of the way. "Besides, you didn't bring a condom." I still can't bring myself to tell him I'm taking the pills.

A snort escapes his lips, agreeing with me.

"Too bad." And he smiles again, manly this time. "And this trikini looks amazing on you," he purrs as his fingers trail along that swimming costume. "I'll have to ask your friend to buy you more of this style." That touching stops just short of my breasts. "Shall I put some cream on you? I wouldn't want your body to get any redness from the sun."

"I'd really appreciate it." I smile with a small blush on my cheeks.

"Because the only mark I want to see is my hand on your ass."

"Smoker! You're such a pervert!"

We both laugh as he reaches into his backpack for the cream and I roll onto my stomach again. I feel him position himself next to me, getting into a good position to smear the gooey substance over the areas not covered by my swimming costume. Though his hands are rough, they're well worked. God, I'm in blessed heaven. It feels like he's giving me a massage. I'm grinning a little goofily. I don't give a damn what other people say anymore. I'm the luckiest woman in the world.

And I don't expect a big slap on one of my buttocks. I shout again, to which I look at the perpetrator, with a flushed face. The fucker is having so much fun that he turns me around to continue his work. I think I can give it to him, but it looks like he wants to finish it. My face is pure poem, I'm red as a tomato. Smoker comes over to kiss me a little sweetly. He's so cute when he wants to be.

I caress his face, reciprocating the kiss. It was so short for both of us, but he kisses me again and again. I revel in it, not being able to help but giggle softly with him. He holds my wrists and gestures for me to sit up, now he'll want me to put the cream on him. I smear it all over that rock-hard body of his. Those pecs and abs of his drive me crazy, every time I caress them. He purrs very close to my ear, letting me know that he likes it. He takes the opportunity to put his hands on my ass, forcing me to sit on his legs, wrapping mine around his hips. The bad news is that I'm getting sand all over the towels, something he doesn't think much of.

He lays his lips on my neck, slowly kissing that delicate area. The bastard does it on purpose, as I try to spread the cream down his back from this position. I sigh, eyes closed, as he reaches my jugular area. I like the way he pampers me and that he knows all my weak spots. Those erogenous zones that I don't know are there. I make a small sound, alerting my satisfaction at these kisses. And Smoker, without hesitation and feeling no shame at all, he squeezes and palms my left buttock hard. I look around red in case someone is watching us. And sure enough, that group of boys are amazed at what the Loguetown sheriff has done.

"Smoker, don't do that again," I warn him, receiving a derisive laugh.

"Why? I love the sound it makes."

"Because they're all looking at us." Embarrassment consumes me.

"Let them look, so they'll see that I own you and want you too much," he whispers in a manly, arousing tone to my ears.

"You can't even control what's between your legs, can you?"

"Don't you like it when your partner reacts, sexually speaking, when he sees his girlfriend in scandalous clothes? It fills me with satisfaction to see how I provoke mine."

"And you've done it." It's true, I'm red because in front of me I have a policeman who is scandalous.

"Does that mean you're wet enough for me?" I smack his chest softly as I make that comment. This bastard likes to get on my nerves.

"Control those teenage hormones," I say with puffed cheeks. And without waiting for it, he rises with me on top of him, where I gasp in surprise. I realise we're getting away from things - he's leading me into the water! "Smoker!"

"Like you rightly said, let's get these hormones under control." It's too late to rectify, we're already in the water and it's freezing.

A shiver runs through my body, making my hair and other parts of my body stand on end. I look at our things in the distance, I wouldn't want someone to steal something of great value from us. But Smoker distracts me with his damn kisses, so sweet, on my skin. He's desperate to get me. I already know him too well not to notice. He does nothing. Not a touch on my nether regions. He just spoils me with his kisses and his big hands. Sighs escape my lips as I hear a faint purr of satisfaction from him. He's so cuddly today, isn't he?

Better, I prefer the cuddly Smoker to the pervert. He runs his hands through my hair, cooling me, for which I'm very grateful. In this position, I can fall asleep just fine. My cheek resting on his shoulder, letting him take care of me as if I were a little girl. How could I have made it as far as he has? I looked like a scumbag who will never find the love of his life. And then fate brought him along. A man very different from me, who doesn't care about my physical body. He likes what he sees and what he touches. Like Smoker told me, he prefers to fuck where there's more flesh than usual.

I feel cold. Very cold compared to the water. It's the air hitting my body. Bath time seems to be over. I cling closer to him, craving more physical contact, human warmth, and he reciprocates. He settles me on the towel, which isn't full of sand, as he shakes the other one back into place. I gawk for a few moments, watching the pearl-like drops of water glistening on his body. That image will never fade from my memory. He reaches into his backpack for his cigars. He'll never stop smoking, will he? He wouldn't be a smoker if he didn't have his cigars.

He settles back, resting his head on my belly, devoting what's left of his time to quietly smoking. I, with a slight blush on my cheeks, brush my fingers through his hair and across his face, where a long sigh escapes his mouth. I love seeing him like this. I guess it wasn't such a bad idea to go to the beach with him after all.


	19. Chapter XVIII

"It hurts!"

"And I'm telling you I'm sorry."

One wonders what the hell Rose and I are doing. I'm practically stripping her clothes off so she can take a nice shower. She has some sunburned parts of her skin. And I'm to blame, since I didn't take good care of her. The poor thing. She's having a hard time. Obviously, we are at my house. I wanted her to sleep with me today and watch her sleep and wake up with her. I don't think we'll be able to play in her condition today. Look at her. She's pouting like a little girl, I swear I want to hug her and I can't!

Well, he did have a swimsuit mark. And I feel responsible for it. All I can do is kiss her all over her face and slowly caress her skin. And she moans in pain. The problem is that Snow is not still and it makes me nervous. I could hurt her and I wouldn't like that at all. I guide her to the bathroom while I undress as well to bathe with her. I have to take care of her; especially her back. Will I be able to control the urge to ram her into the wall? I must, keep a cool head, you old pervert.

She looks at me with embarrassment seeing me in this state. Oh please, as if she hasn't seen me. I don't know how many times she's seen me naked, but she must be used to my presence by now. We get in the shower and I turn on the faucet, letting the water run over our skin slowly. I hear a small moan from him and move a little closer, tenderly kissing his hands. A small sigh escapes her lips. I don't stop touching his skin, my fingers gingerly brushing it. I even slowly massage her hair, already wet from the water, while she rests hers on my head. This time I will devote myself to pampering her as much as possible.

"You're very cuddly. Where's the perverted Smoker I know?" she asks a little giggly.

"The Kinky Smoker will have a day off," I reply, playing along. "If we make love, you'll suffer from the burns."

"How nice of you."

I sketch a lost lover's smile. This girl is going to kill me with tenderness. I place my hands on her tight, round ass, caressing that shape I love so much. How I'd love to spank her and hear that sound that makes me horny. I take the shampoo and start lathering her hair into a lather. She takes the opportunity to do the same with me. We both have our eyes closed, enjoying this massage. I purr with satisfaction. I'm giving her tender kisses on her lips, having the opportunity to be with her like this. God, I've become gooey.

And I don't mind being one. I'll do whatever I want for her. Once the bath is over, we cover each other with a towel while I look on the shelf for a cream, so that the burning will go away. Hopefully she won't have any problems when it's time to go to sleep. She goes to the bedroom to dry off and put on her pyjamas. Why won't she let me do that? From my position, I admire her natural beauty. Those proportionate curves, that ass that makes you want to squeeze it, those stretch marks on her skin? She is perfect in my eyes. And whoever says otherwise, doesn't know how to enjoy such beauty.

She turns around, sensing discomfort, and her cheeks turn that shade of pink. She looks like a little girl. I walk over to her and remove the towel, revealing the cream. Rose understands what it means, so she returns to her position, pushing her hair out of the way so it won't be a bother. However, I make her lie down on the bed, face down, taking the opportunity to get on top of her, placing my knees on either side of her waist. The touch of the lotion is cold. I smear it on her skin, where it bristles completely and she arches her back. "Shit", get a hold of yourself, you're not fucking her. It's just that in that position I could already put my cock in her cavity.

I lightly massage his back, receiving sighs, satisfied with what I'm doing. I smile broadly and reach up to plant kisses on the nape of her neck, leaving out the caresses. She's my girl. She's my girlfriend. I love her too much to leave her. She's so tender and innocent. I turn her around to continue my work. She looks up at me expectantly, intent on my movements. Our eyes instantly connect and I reach up to slowly caress her cheek. I lie back, resting my head between her breasts, enjoying the sound of her heartbeat.

"Smoker, let me put my pyjamas on."

"Why? You're fine," I say, very quiet.

"But I'm comfortable in it," she stammers quietly.

"Woman, stop being so shy, we've both already seen each other naked." I press a short kiss to her lips. "It's not uncomfortable for me."

"Because you are a man and you have no shame. But I am a woman.

"And I remind you that you're in my house, and you're my girlfriend.

I notice she blushes suddenly and cocks her head to the side, agreeing with me. Can I kiss her? Why is she so fucking adorable? I hear someone ring the doorbell. Oh, I forgot. I'd ordered pizza so we can eat together. I get out of bed, dressing quickly and head for the door, where Snow barks helplessly at the door. It's his way of greeting strangers. I open the door and greet the pizza delivery man, who hands me the two boxes as I pay him. Thank goodness I had cash on me.

I take him into the kitchen, watching out of the corner of my eye as she comes down the stairs. Fuck, those pyjamas are too tempting. It's more like a long nightgown, coming down to her knees. She's tempting me too much to play with her. She approaches from where I'm standing, scratching her eye.

"What if we watch a film?" she asks me, her eyes glued to the boxes.

"I don't know what film is on TV." The truth is, I haven't watched TV in a while because work kept me entertained.

"We could watch." And without waiting, she grabs a slice of pizza, already eating.

"You know, every time I see you eating, it fills me with satisfaction."

She instantly blushes when I say that. No, I'm serious. This little girl will kill me with tenderness.

"Really?"

"You don't know all the effort we've put in together." With all the intention in the world, I bite into a slice of the pizza she's holding and take a taste. "Delicious delicacy."

"Someday you'll kill me with your morbidness."

"And you with your sweetness." I caught you off guard. You blush again.

She runs away, but I catch her with my arms to take another bite of food. Rose just looks at me with some embarrassment and I smile a little giggly. I love seeing her like that. The cheese is a bit sticky, but I like it a lot. I take a piece to eat, and I didn't expect her to dare to take a bite. Fuck! She's getting bolder and bolder, and that, for some strange reason, thrills and excites me at the same time. I try to control these stupid hormones so that I don't ram her into the wall or do it on the table.

She just looks at me a little shyly, with that blush on her cheeks. I assure you, you're not helping much, Rose. She walks over to the couch and picks up the remote, then sits down on it, turning on the TV. Do you really want to watch a movie? Well, I shouldn't complain at all. I sit with her, bringing the two boxes and some drinks, in case we get thirsty. She curls up next to me, like an animal that wants to be cuddled. I'm delighted. My fingers run through her hair, feeling the softness of it. They tangle, yes, but I don't care. I'm damned happy to be with her. It shows on my face.

Several minutes passed, finding a channel where there's something interesting. Until it stopped dead in its tracks. Humorous movie with a touch of romance. I don't like that kind of movie, but I have no choice but to watch it for her. I watch it out of the corner of my eye. She's so focused on the screen that she doesn't take her eyes off the screen. I'm imagining it will be the same when she's painting. I want to see her works. Which, by the way, the one she gave me is in my office. A way of saying: "I have the best gift in the world".

The pizza boxes are empty, the drinks are gone and I'm bored with life. Since the beginning of the film, I have lit two cigars because I know this is going to be a long one. And they're still with the knot. And I wanted to have her in my bed. Just the two of us, comfortable there, undisturbed. Then, I feel a slight movement next to me. I glance over, seeing that Rose is already fast asleep. I guess I wasn't the only one bored. I smile a little, kissing the crown of her head. I put my feet on the floor with a determination to get up, taking her in my arms. It's too late now, we're both tired from this morning.

I climb the stairs cautiously, not wanting to wake her up. She looks so cute like this, so peaceful. I feel like the luckiest man in the world. I enter the room and close the door, so Snow will understand not to disturb. I lay her down on the bed, and I lie next to her, tucking her in. I gawk for a few minutes, watching her sleep. She is so fragile. I'm afraid of hurting her again or that someone might dare to touch her. I pull her close to me. Our skins may not touch, but our body heat does. It's summer, yes, but that doesn't stop me from wanting to be close to her. And sleep overcomes me, holding my little girl in my arms.

The next day, I hear birds singing very close to the window, where it leads to my room. That causes me to slowly open my eyes, with some heaviness. I was going to grunt a little, with some annoyance. However, I smile a little at the sight of her. See, this is what I meant. Having her here, living and sleeping with me, is one of the greatest pleasures I can have. My fingers tenderly brush her placid face, touching that velvety, elastic skin. She moves a little, until she opens her eyes, looking up at me. She looks like an angel who has come out of hibernation.

"Good morning," I greet, pressing a short kiss to her lips.

"Good morning." The blush returns to her cheeks again.

"You overslept last night."

"Must be because I was tired," she confesses as she settles her head back on the pillow. "I can usually stand watching movies."

"Is it because of that or because I was boring you?" It's a possibility.

"Both."

I settle in with her, to hug her tightly, being very careful not to hurt her.

"How's your skin?"

"It hurts a little, but I'm better now." She places her hand on my face. "Thank you for taking care of me."

"I did it because you're my partner," I confess, reciprocating her touch. "And I feel responsible for what happened."

"Like you're the one in charge of taking care of my skin." She laughs as if it's funny. "Besides, I think it's because you said, 'The only mark I want to see is my hand on your ass'."

"Oh, are you saying that karma punished me?"

"Maybe." Sometimes she's usually funny when she wants to be.

One of my hands rests on her hips as I gaze lovingly at her. The truth is, this girl makes me fall in love with her every day. We were complete strangers. And now we're a couple who need each other's support. And I feel so lucky to have her. To see those eyes that catch my attention and leave an inner peace in my body. I would give my whole life to protect her always. To make love to her infinite times. To share moments with her. I never thought Rose would come into my life like this.

"Rose, I want to propose something to you." It's now or never.

"Is it good or bad?"

"I don't know how you'll take it." I position myself, resting my knees on the sheets and hold her hands firmly. "But I want you to come live with me."

She blinks a few times, as if her brain is trying to process the information. And her eyes get even bigger, accompanied by a slight blush on her face. Did I say she looks cute like that?

"Smoker's too early for that."

"Not to me it isn't."

"We've only been dating for a month and you're already asking for something very extreme."

"Something too extreme would be if I had asked you to marry me."

"That's going too far!" She's getting a little nervous.

"Come on, Rose," I plead. "You don't know how comforting it is for me to see you by my side every day, to make you food as much as I want, to spoil you and take care of you. I know this sounds cloying, but it's the truth."

She looks away, already embarrassed by my comments, and she has every right to be. She's not used to this kind of relationship because she's never had one. And it sounds rash of me to say this, but I love her too much. She is my life and I want her to be with me forever. She sits, looking into my eyes where we have that special touch between the two of us. She rests her forehead on mine while her fingers slowly stroke the scarred veins on my wrists. I just want to hear that he will live with me. And if he doesn't, then I'll give her all the time in the world.

Rose cocks her head a few times, fighting with her conscience to decide. It shows she's afraid of what might happen. I already know that behaviour. I hope she won't think too hard and give me an answer.

"Give me time to think it over."

That gives me bad hope, but I have no choice but to accept it. I nod, accepting. She smiles a little and takes the opportunity to give me a short kiss, which I reciprocate. I hug her, resting my head on her head as she rests it on my chest. I love everything about Rose and I can't deny it. And the magic is broken when I hear my mobile ring. Damn, she looked so good. I reach out for the joker to grab it and see what Tashigi is. What does she want?

"What is it, Tashigi?" I reply grumpily. "Can't you see I'm in my house when I've just woken up?" the girl seems to ignore me completely. And my eyes widen as I hear the news. "How?" I stand up quickly, feeling Rose look at me intently. "Are you sure, Tashigi, that guy thought that...!" I was getting nervous. "You know damn well he's dangerous! How could they even think of confronting him! Tashigi you know damn well he's my number one enemy!" already saying that, Rose's look was one of concern. "He's a fucking traitor! Okay, nobody move from there, do you hear me? See ya." I hang up quickly as I get dressed.

"Is everything all right?" she asks, getting out of bed.

"I have to go. There's a very important emergency."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No," I say dryly, taking her shoulders, "I want you to stay here, okay? I'll be right back."

I grab my coat and my things and run out of the house under Rose's watchful eye. I mustn't waste any time, I must get to them as soon as possible. I'm the sheriff and I have to protect my people. I take the motorbike to get to the place in time, starting the engines and dodging the cars. The place where I have to go was not far away. However, I worry that these idiots have done something stupid. To confront him is madness. He is a person who is an expert in deceiving people and for being a bloody traitor.

Minutes have passed and I'm already in the area, where several police cars are visible, centred on a building. Is that fucker in there? I'm not sure, I have to find out. I park and approach the detectives and Tashigi who are monitoring the situation. And as usual, with my cigars in my mouth.

"He's in there, Smoker-san!"

"Nobody goes in without my fucking permission, is that clear?!" I give the order to everyone to be serene. "What do we know?"

"Two cops have gone in and got knocked out," Lucci explains to me. "Is it that dangerous?"

I don't say anything because the silence says it all. Of all the criminals out there, we're bound to get this guy. I exhale the smoke nervously, moving from one side to the other. I take orders so that they do things right and don't screw up. We have to be careful because he's not an idiot. He thinks the same way we do. I raise my hand as an order for a squad to go in and they do. If they all go in, it's possible we'll catch him. You won't get away from me this time.

I have the radio in my hand in case I get word that they've caught him. And indeed, they've done their job. Great! It was too easy, though. Too easy. It's not a trap, is it? I see that they come out with a person who is covered with a balaclava, a way of hiding his real face. They bring him before me, and I don't hesitate to take it off. But what the fuck, this isn't him, where the hell is the real one? My mobile rings and the screen shows a call I don't know about. I pick it up.

"This is Sheriff Smoker speaking."

"Hello, Smoker." My whole body freezes at the sound of this person's voice. How did he get my number?

"Vergo."

"I see you weren't surprised by my playing with your mind." He's fucking crazy.

"Vergo, turn yourself in to justice, now," I say a little uneasily.

"I'm afraid not, Smoker. I've got more important things to do than being behind bars."

"You know very well what you've done. You've betrayed the entire police force."

"I did it for a reason. Guess where I am." Why do I get the feeling I didn't like that?

"I'm not in the mood for your games, Vergo." I'm not in the mood.

"What a pity. The truth is, I've got a good view here."

"Are you around?"

"No, I'm more like watching your girlfriend undress." My whole world fades away when he said that. Is he in front of my house. "I didn't think the brat would have a good body."

"Vergo." I grit my teeth hard, almost breaking out the cigars. "Don't even think about touching her." I won't allow it.

"Make me." And at that, he hangs up on me.

My breath hitches, knowing this has been a trap all along. Vergo has a great mania for me. He hates me for taking the commissioner's job from him and will do anything to hurt me. And that includes Rose. No! I give the order to take that person to the commissary as I run to the motorbike, no longer caring about bumping into people. I have to get home and make sure Rose is okay. If I have to increase the speed of the bike, I will. If I touch a hair on her head, I'll never forgive myself. I run through the traffic lights, getting complaints from drivers and pedestrians. I don't have time to stop!

I get home, get off the bike and go into the house, my breath hitching. I look all over the house for her. No! Please! Tell me what's right! And when I get to the kitchen, my whole body relaxes as I see Snow there, preparing food for her and her. Rose turns around to give me a smile; however, she suddenly changes it.

"Smoker, are you okay?" I hug her, surprising her. This is a relief to my heart that she is safe and sound. "Smoker, is something wrong?"

"I'm not going to leave you alone," I whisper, hiding my face in her neck. "I won't."

She doesn't say anything, just reciprocates my embrace, hiding her face in my chest. I'll protect you from that bloody lunatic, believe me.


End file.
